


Love and it's Mysterious Ways

by caffeineaddicted_malec



Series: Major Alexander Lightwood Universe. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Dance, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Interior Designer!Magnus, M/M, Slow Burn, Soldier!Alec Lightwood, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineaddicted_malec/pseuds/caffeineaddicted_malec
Summary: [PREQUEL TO: Major Alexander Lightwood]Set years before the events in "Major Alexander Lightwood"Capt. Alec Lightwood, US Air Force returns to New York after 2 years of deployment. On the way to his house in Queens, he encounters a man who offers him his own seat in a crowded subway. Hours later, he meets him again in his own house. This man is Magnus Bane, an interior designer based in Brooklyn, hired by Alec's mother to work on renovating the Lightwood property.Between renovations, multiple shopping trips to furniture stores, winters and hour long conversations - the two men discover their underlying feelings for each other and the insecurities behind getting together.(This is a part of a series but all works can be read separately)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am pretty sure you guys were not expecting this. But ever since I finished ["Major Alexander Lightwood"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812358), I'd been yearning to write a prequel to it because the story I imagined on these characters was just too sweet for me to not pen it down. So, here I am. It's not going to be a very long fic. (10 parts max) 
> 
> And unlike Major Alexander Lightwood, it wouldn't be heavy on angst. There'd be a component of it, but it's mostly light-hearted.
> 
> Updates: Since I have another on-going story, this one will be twice a month for now.

“Jerry, get Magnus come to my office as soon as possible, please. I have something urgent to discuss with him.”, an old-white man in his late forties spoke to someone on the telecom. He had a plot layout open in front of him on a letter pad that said _Edges &Spaces – Your dream. Our design. _He was reading through the details that were typed out, possibly sent via email... considering there was a date stamp and everything in the header of the page. The man was flipping a pencil in his hand, studying the requirements bulleted out on the paper when a young man – somewhere in his early-twenties knocked at the door.

“Sir, Magnus Bane is here... like you asked”, Jerry stuttered at the door, tapping at the glass walls. “Should I let him in?”, he asked. The old man nodded and raised his fingers in air, gesturing the boy to let Magnus through. The boy, possibly named Jerry, stepped aside and let the summoned man walk in. Thus, Magnus Bane walked in, holding a folder of papers in his hand. He adjusted his earcuff and cleared his throat looking nervous as he reached closer to the old man. The boy, wearing a tulle black shirt over a body hugging t-shirt, had a thick kohl lining his eyes and several necklaces adoring his neck. His shiny boots were clanking against the marble flooring.

“Good morning, Sir”, the young man spoke up. He had a powerful and husky voice and yet, there was a certain innocence about him. “You asked for me. Is there something the matter with the last assignment I did? Are there any follow-up complaints?”, he smiled and nodded in respect. He didn’t look anywhere over 26 years of age, and someone who had barely graduated from design school.

“Good morning, Magnus! In fact, I did want to talk to you and no, it’s not about what you’ve already worked on. There’s something I’d like you to see...”, the man smiled and asked Magnus to sit down. Magnus carefully placed his documents on the table and sat down. The man offered a file to him and asked him to inspect. Magnus grabbed the file and pulled it towards himself. There was a layout for a bungalow and then certain photographs of the interior of the same bungalow.

“Maryse Lightwood is a special client of our firm, and one of my oldest friends for that matter”, the man began as Magnus read through the email printout. “She recently renovated two rooms of the ground floor and the entire second floor of her bungalow in Queens. It’s in Whitestone and so you know... it’s very posh and expensive to work on. Her previous hires didn’t do an appreciable job and she reached out to me two days ago, to take over the renovations and designing. Although it is going to be a long commute to Queens, but she entrusted me with this...”, he added.

“The dimensions of the plot are impressive, Mr Carter and that too in the heart of Queens – in Whitestone...!”, he arched his brows. “Do you want me to work on this alongside Raphael?”, he asked, furrowing his brows. This looked like a big project for the man who was barely beginning his career as an independent designer at Mark Carter’s interior designing firm, having joined the firm 3 years ago.

“No, actually”, the old man curled his fingers together, adjusting his wedding band. “I wanted you to work on this by your own. Of course, you can appoint interns and trainees... take the team you like”

“Why...?”, Magnus gasped. “I mean...thank you, Sir. Really...thanks a lot... but I’ve begun working independently, as a junior designer only a few months ago and I am still... and Raphael is the senior designer... and I am learning...”, he clarified. “Plus, Ms Lightwood... is your special client... and what if I do something wrong and it ruins your reputation...?”, he swallowed. “I am happy to assist Raphael, Sir”

“I want _you_ to do this... Magnus. Your final year portfolio is one of the best I’ve seen from interior designing graduates and I didn’t hire you to be someone’s assistant. You’re a certified designer, Bane. I am recruiting you for this because I saw your work with renovating the Amazon headquarters and it was... to say the least, impressive”, Mark shrugged. Magnus grinned when he heard his boss, slightly surprised to hear such a positive feedback on a Monday morning of all days.

He took a deep breath and blinked. “I don’t have to report to any senior designer-in-charge...?”, he asked, trying to confirm. “This project will be mine?”, he reiterated.

“That’s correct, Magnus.”, Mark smiled.

“If you think I can do this...”, he swallowed. “Then I suppose I should just give it a go?”, he pressed his lips and curved them up together. Guess that was it. Mark informed Magnus that he had to go and see the client in the afternoon and if possible, recce the house where he had to spew his magic.

Magnus Bane, with a dazzling degree from New York School of Interior Design, was a budding interior designer based in Brooklyn. He was 27 years old and absolutely unaware of what life had in store for them in the next couple of years. Being an orphan after his parents passed away, Magnus lived a major portion of his entire life in the foster care system – moving from one family to the other. His parents had been refugees from Indonesia and they died from an unfortunate construction site accident while Magnus was in a creche. The Child Services put Magnus in foster care, immediately afterwards, where he lived in a number of homes, some loving and others... not. Nevertheless, he managed to survive for himself and his parents. They would have wanted Magnus to rise up against the atrocities in the world and become a successful human being. For the same reason, he started working part-time from a very young age, just to support his day-to-day needs.

The last family that took Magnus in were the Fells – Honoria and Thomas Fell. They were a wealthy couple from England who were living in America because of Thomas’ business. There, Magnus met Ragnor, their son, and the two boys soon became best friends. They went to the same school for the rest of their remaining school years (a decision that initially made Magnus uncomfortable because he was suddenly transferred to a very posh school – coming from a community one before) and Ragnor loved Magnus like his younger brother. The Fells were kind enough to adopt Magnus officially, after coming to know about all his early childhood. They had taken an instant liking to the boy ever since they met him and were eager to give him a home – a stable home. They decided to give him a real family but by that time, Magnus had reached his early teens and learnt to live and fend for himself. He didn’t refuse adoption, but Thomas and Honoria had a hard time really making Magnus deal with his issues.

Nevertheless, Magnus soon accepted the Fell family with all his heart and till date, still was in contact with them even though they shifted to Cambridge, UK to be with Ragnor as he started his own business. They asked him to move to London with them but Magnus was in the final year of his graduation by then and he had a plan for his future and he wanted to pursue that plan to the best of his abilities. He would have made a life for himself regardless of the Fells adopting him, but he was grateful to have gotten someone to call as his family after such a long life of struggling alone.

He had developed an extreme liking for interior designing in the last two years of his school. But he knew that he couldn’t ask the Fells to support his education. And so, he worked day and night, sacrificing everything that meant to be a 15-year old in the United States. He got a scholarship based on his grades and thus, was able to study in the best interior designing course, all by himself.

 _Edges &Spaces _was one of the most celebrated interior designer firms in Brooklyn. They held campus placements in Magnus’ college and hired him on-site. For about a year and a half, the boy worked as a trainee and interning designer under Raphael Santiago – the senior most designer in the firm, before getting a full-time paid promotion in the company when he passed the NICDQ examination to become a licensed interior designer. Magnus was passionate and hardworking and driven. Raphael developed an instant liking for the boy mainly because he had a zeal to make a name for himself.

It was a winter morning and it had snowed heavily in Brooklyn the night before. Everything around, therefore, was beautifully white. Magnus wrapped a muffler around his neck and pulled the flaps of his blazer together. He stepped out in the streets, holding Maryse Lightwood’s address in his mobile and a sling bag containing his stuff. The journey from Brooklyn was going to take some time. His office was located in 43rd Street, Brooklyn and Magnus decided to take a train to Whitestone, Queens where Maryse Lightwood’s home was located. He first went to Midtown where he changed the train and took the one that was headed to Whitestone.

“It was such a bad idea to take the train”, Magnus huffed out air, stepping inside the train that was meant to go to Whitestone. Fortunately, he found a place to sit and he settled his stuff next to him. He plugged in his earphones and leaned back on the train to relax himself for the time-being. This could be the turning point in his career. Maryse Lightwood was an important client for Mark... and Magnus trusted himself to not disappoint whoever this lady was. He was sure of himself and his work and he knew that if he pulled this deal off, he could pave a way for a brighter future and bring him closer to his dream of opening his own Interior Designing company.

The train stopped at the next station and Magnus was staring at the door, thinking about... he couldn’t even remember what he was thinking about when someone very intriguing walked in the train. Someone that caught Magnus’ attention. The man was almost as old as Magnus, but he wore a combat uniform with US Air Force batch on his arm and chest. Magnus swallowed hard because the man was gorgeous to look at. He had a duffle bag on his shoulder and he was uncurling the earphone wires to use them. A man in a uniform, possibly returning home after a very long time. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. The man stopped and looked around and sighed – there was no empty seat.

Magnus understood what he was trying to do and immediately stood up, emptying his seat. “Excuse me...?”, he said, holding the bar inside the train as the doors closed and the train caught up speed again. The man arched a brow and looked at Magnus, quizzically, as if asking him if he was the one Magnus was trying to talk to. Magnus nodded and offered him the empty seat he had just vacated.

“No thank you so much for offering!”, the man smiled and looked away. “You may sit down. I am fine.”, he shrugged, licking his lips. Magnus shifted his gaze between the soldier’s wet pink lips and his hazel orbs which were so big and beautiful. He had to shake his thoughts away, in order to reply to the soldier.

“I insist, Sir”, Magnus smiled. “You appear to be going home. And the least I can do for you is offer my seat. You all do a lot for the country and consider this a thank you...”, Magnus pursed his lips and looked away. The man was charming, and it was driving the interior designer insane. The soldier’s lips curved into a gratuitous smile and he nodded, rubbing the back of his head. He went ahead and sat down on the proffered seat and Magnus leaned on the rod, diving back into the music.

The compartment filled up with passengers on the next station and as much as Magnus wanted to stare at the man, he couldn’t. In the hour and half long journey, Magnus soon shifted places to accommodate new passengers and forgot about the soldier altogether.

He got down from the train when his station arrived, and it was nearing noon by then. Magnus found a café right outside and he sat down to grab a bite and stretch his legs before meeting his new client. The address, according to Google Maps was still a 0.3 mile walk from there. Magnus finished his sandwich and coffee and continued his journey on foot, setting a mental reminder to use his car next time.

He reached the bungalow after detouring a little and missing the correct street in the next half an hour. It was indeed an obscenely lavish property. Magnus’ mouth literally came off for a second, before he unlocked the gate and walked in. He was going to have so much fun working on the interiors of this place. He looked around, the property had a grassland in one corner and a small patch of trees on the other end. Anyone else who heard about the place wouldn’t have believed that a property like that stood right in the heart of Queens, but there it was... in all its glory.

A young girl, in her early twenties was playing with a full-grown golden retriever in the grassy patch of the property. The snow had been moped clean and a heap of it was sitting on the edge of the property. She was a brunette with stunning dark brown eyes and a relatively paler skin tone. As soon as she saw Magnus walk down the pavement leading to the house, she straightened herself and tightened her dog’s leash. Magnus flashed a smile and stopped walking.

“I am not attempting to trespass, in case you were wondering? Is this Maryse Lightwood’s home?”, he confirmed, scrunching his nose due to the cold breeze. The girl smiled and came forward.

“Yes, that would be my mother. And you are?”, she enquired.

“I am Magnus Bane, from _Edges &Spaces. _I work for Mark and he asked me to come down here... to talk about the house... and some renovations on the first floor I think?”, he waved his hand pointing at the house.

“Right... of course. Mark told us someone would be coming down here from his office. But he didn’t say he was going to send in one of his best. Pleasure to meet you, Magnus. I am Isabelle Lightwood and... I have heard so much about you and your work from Mark and I just wish that one day, I could become as good as you are...”, she sighed.

“You’re an interior designer too, Isabelle?”, Magnus gasped.

“I am still studying the degree... but one day, I will be! Anyway, come on in. Mom has been waiting for someone to visit her from Mark’s firm... and she’ll kill me if I keep you here any longer... plus, it’s rather cold outside”, she led the way. The dog hopped beside her and Magnus followed in quietly behind the two.

“You have a lovely dog right here...”, Magnus awed.

“Oh...Mickey isn’t ours. He belongs to the family next door. They were going to Europe on a vacation and we took him in for the time being.”, Izzy explained. The house was beautiful to say the least. Magnus clutched his sling and walked inside, examining the richness of the villa that was surrounded by a considerable expanse of grass and trees. He tried to not gape his mouth a lot, but that house was just so beautiful that he found it hard to not be in awe of it. And it still smelled of paint – a sign of it being very recently renovated. They finally reached the living room where Magnus met a tall brunette woman, who appeared to be in her late forties. The younger girl was the exact replica of this woman and she had the same eyes. Magnus, therefore, assumed this must be Maryse.

“Mom... Magnus is here, Uncle Mark sent him... can you believe it...”, the girl introduced Magnus. Magnus nodded and offered his hand. Maryse gracefully stepped forward and shook the man’s hand.

“Hello, Ma’am. I am Magnus Bane”, Magnus introduced himself. Maryse smiled in return. She was a stunning lady and had a very pleasing and genuine smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, Magnus. Mark has told me a lot about your work and frankly, I can’t wait to see it. I am glad he appointed you to do the work we require to be done...”, she shrugged, with a genuine and warm smile on her face. Magnus gulped. Mark Carter, the legendary interior designer had been talking of Magnus and Isabelle hadn’t been lying about it.

“I...”, Magnus stammered. “I hope I can do whatever you want me to do with the house, Mrs Lightwood”, he cleared his throat.

“Isabelle”, Maryse turned to her daughter. “Go and find Alec... he had some ideas about the library and I’d like him here... now that he’s back”

“Sure... I’ll go check on him”, Isabelle nodded and dashed inside the room.

“My son, Alec... he just came back home from work after a very long time... and he’s very passionate about his father’s library and his collection of books... so, we thought... you know, he can work with you closely...”, she pursed her lips and explained. “He has a few ideas on how he wanted the library to turn out...”

“Of course, Ma’am. I would love to hear Mr Lightwood’s insights. They would be of much help when I am designing a framework for everything”, Magnus smiled.

They sat down on the sofa and Maryse offered some coffee to Magnus while they waited for _Alec_ to come and join them. The sound of a deep and intriguing voice interrupted Magnus and Maryse’s conversation. This could be the boy Maryse was talking about. Magnus wondered and looked towards the gallery where the sound seems to be coming from.

“I am not letting you take the Jane Austen collection to your new place... that’s not happening, Isabelle”, the man dragged his sister and came out, holding a jar of Nutella in his hand. He had a spatula in his mouth and he was slowly sucking at it. Magnus gasped as he recognized the man. His mouth gaped wide open and his breath hitched in his throat. This was the same guy Magnus had offered a seat to in the subway.

“Oh please, you’re not here half the time of the year... at least at my place, the books won’t take dust.”, Izzy snorted, crossing her hands on the chest. “Plus, Dad said I could take any books I wanted to...”

“That was before you met that boy toy of yours... what’s his name again? Simon Lewis. God knows what goes in that head of his. He’s always hopping around you like Mickey. I can’t even trust him to take care of you...”, Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus sighed. Whoever this Simon was, Alec was speaking rather rudely about him. He swallowed and returned to his shocked state of meeting this familiar face here.

“Alec... you always demean Simon like that. When will you see that he really likes me, and I like him too, alright? Also... he doesn’t hop around me. He’s actually pretty tough himself...”, she said, proudly. “Anyway, who are you to judge him anyway... you’ve met him like... ONE time?”, she smacked. “So... you might as well take your opinion and shove it up your plane’s engines...”, she added. This girl was fire. Magnus’ lips curved into a smile. He could relate to their banter now. Ragnor and he fought like cats and dogs sometimes.

“You’re being mean to divert me from the real talk. Jane Austen stays with me. We’re talking about this, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. I am back, and you can’t emotionally blackmail Mom into doing anything without running it by me...”, he arched a brow and turned towards Magnus who was already staring at the two of them. Alec’s hand froze, holding the spatula in his hand. The spatula had a lump of Nutella on it.

“You...?”, he breathed out and his lips curved into a soft smile. Maryse and Izzy looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces.

“You know Magnus?”, Isabelle leaned closer to Alec.

“Yeah... no...”, he gasped and looked at his sister. “I mean... we saw each other at the subway today... and he was kind enough to offer me his seat”, Alec said warmly. Magnus curled his fingers and dropped his head down, hiding a blush.

“Oh...”, Maryse licked her lips. She looked a little disappointed for some reason. Magnus closely observed her expression and couldn’t figure out why she looked like Alec and Magnus had said something very opposite to what she expected. Alec looked at the silence between the four of them and shoved the Nutella and the spatula in Izzy’s hand, much to her dismay. He offered his hand to Magnus.

“Captain Alec Lightwood – US Air Force”, Alec said, with firmness in his voice and his handshake. Magnus gulped. Alec’s touch gave Magnus goosebumps and he felt very faint and pale.

“Magnus Bane – Edges&Spaces, Brooklyn”, he introduced himself. Alec licked his lips and nodded. Magnus looked at the wet and pink lips that were plump for some reason. “Nice to meet you...”, he added.

“Same here”, Alec nodded.

“Alec... why don’t you show him the Library space on the first floor and meanwhile I’ll gather my drawings and designs and have a one-on-one with Mr Bane after you’re done?”, Maryse suggested.

“Magnus is fine, Mrs Lightwood... you don’t have to call me Mr Bane.”, Magnus said, politely. Alec extended his hand, pointing towards the hallway they came from. Magnus nodded and led the way. There was staircase towards the immediate right that curled into the first floor. Magnus let Alec take the lead as they climbed up and reached the first floor.

There was a big reception space right where the staircase opened. From this area, a constricted gallery led to a balcony on the other end. There were doors opening into several rooms in the gallery. Alec turned the knob of the first door on the left. There were multiple cartons lying on top of each other.

“My Dad had a massive collection of books, as you can see”, Alec pointed. “From comics to graphic novels... fiction to non-fiction, he collected and read them all. After his death, we packed these books into cartons and moved them from apartment to apartment, before settling here. We only opened a few of the cartons because we were too scared to touch and damage the others.”, Alec explained. Magnus walked in and saw the entire room packed with cartons. The windows were also sealed shut because of this.

“He always told us... that he would have loved to sit by the window from where he could see trees and grasses and read his favorite novel. There would be a glass of bourbon in his hand and he’d read away the whole day...”, Alec commemorated a seemingly fond memory of his father.

“He sounded like a man who loved the countryside...”, Magnus smiled.

“Oh... he did. He loved the countryside, but he had to come and settle in New York to fend for his wife and son. There’s nothing more he would have wanted then to stay back in Stowe...”, Alec added. “Anyway... there’s also a collection of vinyl here somewhere... my grandfather passed it onto my father and I don’t know... I don’t have a plan for the library per se...”, he rubbed the back of his head. Unlike any soldier who Magnus would have expected to be stout and serious, Alec was very normal.

“I just don’t want to tarnish his memory... or ruin his collection”, he said. Magnus looked in the soldier’s eyes and the hazel orbs emitted honesty and truth. “...and I want for him to have a place in our home... as he has in our lives”, he added.

“Of course”, Magnus whispered.

“Did he like to drink... your Dad, I mean?”, Magnus asked as they walked out of the room. Alec stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded.

“He appreciated good taste... and vintage ones were his favorite...”, Alec said. He left Magnus to look around and inspect the floor. Magnus had a notebook in his hand and the man noted a few things down quietly. The soldier came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee for Magnus.

“Isabelle... my sister, she wants her room on the first floor as well...although she’s moving in with that boyfriend of hers...”, Alec taunted.

“Simon... yeah?”, Magnus said, absent-mindedly while sipping coffee. He then froze and swallowed.

“Yeah... Simon”, Alec didn’t seem to notice and taunted the guy away. “Anyway, my room doesn’t need a lot of work as I am hardly ever here... most of the year. That’s the reason I never bought a place of my own because there was no point in having my things take dust while I am gone...”, Alec told Magnus. He wasn’t sure why he was explaining all that to someone he had just met.

“And your mother would have to stay alone...if...you moved out as well... right?”, Magnus added. Alec was impressed that Magnus was actually following the conversation and not zoning out.

“Exactly...”, Alec smiled. “Anyway, I’ll get mom and Izzy up here. They’ll tell you what to do next...”, Alec breathed out. Magnus cleared his throat and nodded. He was quite enjoying Alec’s presence and didn’t remember that the majorly, he was supposed to deal with Alec’s mother.

“Yeah... I will have a quick look at the dimensions of the floor and get back to you with a plan in two or three days?”, Magnus asked.

“You can take up the renovation for the library after you’re done with things my mother wants... yeah? There’s no pressure to get it done before the other rooms... I am not in any hurry, but I’d like to get things done well for Dad.”, Alec cleared.

“Yeah... of course. Thank you for telling me what this means to you, Alexander... it’s going to help a lot when I am working... and designing...”, he waved his hand. Alec raised his brows. Magnus realized what he did and wanted to slap himself. “I thought...Alec was... short for...”, he said.

“Yeah... yeah it is... but uhh...nobody calls me that anymore...”, he smiled, holding back his true emotions.

“I apologize. Won’t happen again”, Magnus gulped.

“Don’t apologize, Magnus... it’s quite alright. I just didn’t expect to hear it after such a long time...”, Alec nodded with the smile still plastered on his face that Magnus noticed momentarily vanishing and left Magnus a few minutes later to call Izzy and Maryse to the first floor.

*

“You live all the way in Brooklyn?”, Maryse gasped as she walked down the stairs followed by Magnus. They were going to inspect Maryse’s room and some other things that were lying in their storehouse.

“Yes, I do”, Magnus replied, playing with his ornamental rings.

“Will you be able to manage the work up and down to Queens every day?”, she asked, heading towards the main door. She grabbed her coat and gave Magnus his muffler as they stepped out into the snow again.

“I’ll see for a few days and if I can manage it, fine... otherwise, I’ll rent a room somewhere here in Queens for the time-being”, Magnus shrugged, following Maryse as they walked behind the main property to a small woodhouse. It was very eerie. Maryse unlocked the door and opened it. Magnus took a deep breath and walked inside. He had always been scared of small attics and woodsheds. She pulled a light switch nearby and Magnus saw a shit load of furniture wrapped in white sheets.

“I couldn’t settle most of this in the property. They’re really expensive pieces of furniture and I didn’t have the heart to unpack them and let them suffer to the wreckage of renovation”, Maryse smiled as she dusted one white sheet and pulled it off. It was a very beautiful couch with a matching footstool.

“This one is very antique Roman in design. Robert’s grandfather inherited it from his father-in-law who was a Roman chief”, she informed. “It was one of Robert’s favorite things to read a book on. He always gushed about how _Rome wasn’t built in a day..._ and although that never made any sense...”, she sighed, chuckling softly. “I wish he were here to crack those silly jokes...”, she reminisced.

Magnus realized that Maryse Lightwood’s husband was the most missed soul in their lives. The way they spoke about him – described how noble he must have been. Alec’s eyes gleamed with pride when he discussed the library with Magnus and the Indonesian man could swear that Alec felt very honorable to be his father’s son and aspired to be him one day. For what it looked like, Robert had passed away a long time ago, but his essence was very much there in everything this family stood for – especially Maryse and her son. He was yet to meet the other son, that Maryse had casually mentioned... but the boy was out for a trip to Sitka with his friends.

“Anyway, the reason I am showing this to you... is well, I would be very glad if you can accommodate these antique pieces in your layout or model... I mean it’s not a compulsion but...”, she took a deep breath.

“Of course, Mrs Lightwood. These pieces are very exquisite, and they’d only enhance the grace of your house... trust me”, Magnus said, very truthfully. He wouldn’t have to do a lot of work to beautify the place because the Lightwoods owned very artistic things – very up Magnus’ lane.

“Do you mind giving me a visual tour of the furniture sometime? It would be very easy for me to arrange things if I know what all you have...”, Magnus asked as they stepped out of the woodshed.

“Of course. Isabelle made a key for all the furniture, with picture. You can take it from her and then give it back once you’re done?”, she said.

“Perfect”, Magnus hummed.

They quietly walked back into the bungalow and Magnus gave Maryse a few papers and forms she needed to fill out. Alec Lightwood, her eldest son, closely watched and read all the documents to make sure Maryse wasn’t being led into a trap. He looked overly protective of her and Magnus couldn’t be surprised. He was the eldest man of the house and that was his duty. Isabelle had retreated to a kitchen island and she was reading a very thick book which Magnus recognized from his coursework back in the University.

“I’ll be on my way, Mrs Lightwood”, Magnus stood up, keeping his notebook and the documents in his sling bag. “No payment until you’ve been satisfied by the service”, he informed with an assuring smile.

Alec walked the man out, with his hands in his pockets. Magnus didn’t understand why this particular guy made him so nervous.

“I’ll see you soon, Captain Lightwood”, Magnus turned towards Alec at the door and offered his hand. Alec looked between Magnus and his hand and then smiled, shaking the hand – much to Magnus’ pleasure. He still felt the jolt in his body after touching Alec and Magnus violently shook his head as he made his way out of the property. He could see Alec’s eyes on him until he was out of the main gate.

*

Alec walked back into their house after Magnus vanished at the corner of the street and joined Izzy on the kitchen island. It was almost time for lunch. She was tapping the back of her pencil and reading something from her book. Her laptop was open in front of her and she was jotting down notes.

Alec extended his never-ending hands and pulled the Nutella jar back to him. He dug his spoon inside and pulled a huge lump of it that immediately went in his mouth.

“You know... you will rot all your teeth away one day... if you don’t keep your sweet tooth in check”, Izzy taunted, not lifting her gaze up from the books.

“I am deprived of good and edible sweets all through my deployment period, Izzy. Stop judging me...”, Alec mumbled with the lump of Nutella still in his mouth. She lifted one brow and looked at Alec, unamused by his explanation. Alec wiggled his brows, only to irritate his sister.

“Sometimes, I don’t miss you when you’re gone on your missions... you know? The house is at a lot of peace”, she taunted, faking a smile. Alec’s smirk vanished, and he threw a peanut at her.

“You guys honestly still fight like two-year olds. Jace is so much more mature than the both of you”, Maryse sat down on the kitchen island, giving Alec and Isabelle their plates with food. “I mean... Alec, really?”, she looked at her eldest.

“She started it...”, Alec gasped.

“And you should end it... like the mature big brother you are”, Izzy said, imitating Maryse.

“Isabelle!”, Maryse raised her voice.

“Sorry, Mom”, Izzy chuckled, biting the peanut that Alec had thrown at her. Alec rolled his eyes and stood up. He reached his sister and wrapped his arms around her. “I fight with her because I miss her so much when I am not here...”, he said, kissing her hair. Izzy sighed gloomily and pressed her head back on Alec’s chest.

“I love you, Alec”, she kissed his arm.

Maryse smiled at her two children as they sat and pulled their plates closer to start eating. Izzy kept her books and laptop aside and picked two forks from the stand, handing one over to Alec.

“Do you know when you’re leaving next?”, Maryse popped the question as soon as they settled on the table.

“No... actually. But I don’t think I will be deployed for the next 3 months. The battalion that is replacing mine has only recently been sent and they would be commanding the camp for three to four months at the least”, Alec explained. “Although... you never know. A soldier is never off duty – so to speak”

“But they deserve a break”, Izzy countered.

Alec looked at her and smiled. He loved his job. The thrill of flying his own machine, having full control of what happened to his life thousands of feet in the air was incomparable to anything else. And the joy of serving his country selflessly. Yet, he understood how difficult it was to be in his family’s place. During his missions, there were multiple days at stretch when he had no means to contact home and tell them that he was doing okay, and it was just a network glitch in communication. Not to forget, there was always the uncertainty of him not coming back home and he couldn’t fathom what his family felt during those times when they didn’t know where he was.

Alec rubbed the top of Izzy’s hair and smiled without speaking anything else. He could feel the environment getting awkwardly silent. “Let talk about something else...”, he asked, bring Maryse and Izzy out of their trance.

“Hmm”, the Lightwood mom faked a smile.

“Was it only me... or Magnus is just beyond stunning?”, Izzy’s eyes brightened. Alec looked at her in shock while Magnus choked.

“Well, me finding Magnus _stunning_ would sound rather ridiculous, Isabelle. He is nearly Alec’s age... so he is fitter to be my son...”, Maryse rolled her eyes and Alec chuckled. “In short... no kid...”, she added. Izzy scrunched her face and looked at Alec, hoping that her brother would agree with her observation.

“Yeah... I mean, charming... for sure?”, Alec stuttered.

“Oh my God, you loved him!”, Izzy yelped.

“WHAT! NO!”, Alec defended himself.

“Yes, Alec. Yes. You never appreciate someone... not at all... _so,_ Magnus had to be super stunning in order for him to be noticed by you... dearest big brother. He was charming is your way of saying you’re totally crushing on them.”, she wiggled her brows and pursed her lips. Alec gasped for breath. His sister knew him.

He looked back at his food and continued chewing as they chatted away of the renovation plans. Sure, Magnus was a handsome man who had made a lasting impression on the soldier, ever since he saw him on the subway.

*

It was almost sundown by the time Magnus reached his home. He had a small one room studio apartment in Brooklyn. It was very modestly decorated, quite contrary to the flair that Magnus carried himself with. He earned quite lavishly for one man at _Edges &Spaces _but he chose to live in this one room apartment to remind himself of where he had come from. And then, he was also using his income to payback the property loan he had taken to buy this place.

Dropping his coat on the coatrack, he made his way to the little brown couch where his pillow and blanket was – this couch served as both his bed and the place where he sat and watched television for hours at stretch on a Sunday afternoon. He was beyond tired and the couch which was also his bed, was screaming at him, calling him closer... but Magnus had to eat something. He took a quick shower and then came out in pajamas and a sleeveless top. The central heating in the apartment had started working and the apartment was very cozy and comfortable.

He had pizza leftover from last night sitting in his fridge. Magnus pulled it out and grabbed a can of beer. He dropped on the couch and turned on the TV to daily news. He loved Pizza and frozen Pizza even more. After he was done with his food, he washed his hands and settled on the couch, pulling the blanket over himself.

After surfing the channels for a little bit, sleep gripped the man and he shut the TV down, falling asleep.

*

Magnus woke up next morning when his phone vibrated harshly on the coffee table in front of him. He stuck his hand out of the blanket, lazily and picked it from the table answering it without checking the caller ID on the screen. He lifted it up to his ears while still being covered in a blanket.

“Magnus, where were you...??”, a heavily-laden British accent yelled from the other side, shocking the Asian man. Magnus took a deep breath and hummed in frustration. Of course it had to be him, the only person who could irritate Magnus at this hour in the morning – when he was supposed to be asleep.

“Good morning to you too, Ragnor...”, he taunted in a raspy voice. He rubbed his eyes and stood up on the couch, pulling his t-shirt down.

“Where were you?”, he taunted.

“Sleeping... on my couch... in my home? It’s 6:30am, Ragnor... for God’s sake... where else am I supposed to be...? A strip club...? A gay bar... a footpath...?”, he mumbled, yawning incessantly to get rid of his sleep.

“Oh...”, Ragnor gasped. “Oh right... the time-zones.”, Ragnor replied, realizing he had woken up Magnus in the middle of his beauty sleep. “Anyways, now that you’re up already... I’ll video call you... Mom wants to talk”, he said and hung up. Magnus yawned and dropped his weight on the couch, wrapping his blanket around himself.

He picked up the video call and faked a smile when he saw his adoptive mother.

“Honoria...!”, he breathed.

“Magnus!”, she grinned.

“I heard Ragnor woke you up early. I am so sorry, baby”, she smacked the man next to her. This man looked like he was in his early thirties – definitely older than Magnus. He was munching on a pack of Cheetos.

“It’s alright. You and I both know Ragnor can’t control how stupid his neurons get sometimes”, Magnus taunted his adoptive brother. “We’ve learnt to control him... and ignore him as well...”

“Oh, you should have seen him with the food packets the other day”, Honoria rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Did he forget them on the side of the road again...?”, Magnus popped his eyes open and blinked. “Just like the time he did the same thing at Walmart. Do you remember? The argument we had with the store owners... only to realize that Mr Fell had been behind the whole freaking mess...”, Magnus broke into a synonymous giggle with his mother on the other side of the phone call.

“Guys... I am right here...”, Ragnor gasped, pressing his palm flat on his chest.

Magnus and Honoria looked at Ragnor for a second... and then back at each other. A few moments later, they both broke into another giggle. “Anyway, I wanted to call you to ask you if you’ll be coming down for Christmas this year? And if you are not... you better. I’ll drag your ass to Cambridge myself, if I have to...”

Magnus licked his lips and stopped. He had not seen his family in over six months because of assignments and back-to-back projects. “I...”, he whispered. He hadn’t thought about going over to Cambridge to meet them and in that moment, he felt guilty. He should have been the one to think about it.

“Oh, come on, Mags... we haven’t seen you in so long. Thomas hasn’t seen you since last Christmas and he really misses you, alright? And, Christmas and New Years won’t hamper your job as well... I am sure Mr Carter wouldn’t mind letting you off during _holidays_...”, Honoria suggested.

“Yeah... I mean, yeah... I’ll...”, he said, confused about the answer. Honoria was dragging him and he was aware of it. But she was right. He hadn’t seen them in a very long time. “Ok, I’ll come over...”, he replied, a minute later.

“Really?? Wow, that was easier than I thought...?”, her eyes widened in joy. She turned to Ragnor and patted his head. “See, I told you he wouldn’t refuse... he’s my boy after all...”, she said. Magnus smiled at how excited Honoria had become at the prospect of seeing Magnus after so long.

“Anyway, now that this is off the table. I just took up a project at a very important client’s bungalow...”, Magnus informed his family, now that the other conversation was out of the way. “Mark gave me full control of the design and decisions... and my choice in deciding who I work with...”, he said proudly.

“Oh my good Lord, Magnus... I am so proud of you. I knew you could do this. We all did. Thomas will be over the moon when he hears this news. We’re so proud of you... And now, you’ve more reason to fly down here and give us a special treat of your eggnogs”, she wiggled her brows.

“Of course”, Magnus grinned.

“We could also go and see the Queen’s procession at Sadringham, if we get time... it will be so much fun to see them all together”, Honoria clapped her hands in pure joy. Ragnor and Magnus looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Their mother had a tiny obsession with the British Royal Family... so to speak.

“Sure...”, he affirmed, smirking gently.

There was no point starting a conversation on how the Queen might not even be interested in seeing if the Fells had come to see them all the way from Cambridge, because Ragnor and Magnus knew better than to argue with their mother. Honoria was too impressed by them to reason with logic.

*

Magnus reached his office a little later than usual. The traffic along the way was insane and it took him over 20 minutes to just reach his designated parking after he arrived at his office. Raphael, whose office just flanked Magnus’ cubicle observed Magnus’ empty chair and it was surprising for him to see the Asian guy come running to his desk. He was quietly sipping his coffee with a floor plan in front of him. He put his pencils down and peeked out of his office, leaning on the glass door.

“Everything okay, Bane?”, he called out to the young designer. “You are almost never late for work?

“Raphael...”, Magnus jumped out of his desk and huffed. “Yeah everything is fine, I just happened to be the latest victim to the NYC traffic and... my parents did the rest...”, he rolled his eyes.

“Do I want to know about the latter?”, he chuckled, walking over to Magnus’ desk.

“They want me to fly to Cambridge for Christmas. Spend the holidays with them, watching the Queen’s procession at Sadringham. Honoria basically emotionally blackmailed me into it...”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “So, I had to spend a considering amount of my time searching for and booking the cheapest flight to the UK and back. These airlines practically loot us during the holidays season, man!”, he added

“Your family is justified though. You haven’t seen them since they dropped by for Easter... And you didn’t take a break from work, Magnus. And that too, your father didn’t make it... you _only saw_ Ragnor and Honoria...”, Raphael tilted his head. Magnus pursed his lips upwards and looked away.

“I know...”, he sighed.

“Why are you so adamant on not meeting them...?”, Raphael arched a brow.

“I am not. I miss them. They’re the only people I can call my family in this world. I really do miss them...trust me. But they...”, he took a deep breath. “You know, they will bring in these huge ass gifts for me... and...”

“You don’t like getting gifts...?”

“No... it’s not that I don’t like gifts. I just don’t want them to do so much for me, spend so much money on me after paying for my school education... they’ve already done enough...”, he admitted. “I don’t even know how to repay and thank them for everything they’ve given me...”, he added.

“They don’t give you gifts for any other reason than the fact that they love you. And legally, they’re your parents, buddy... You are Honoria and Thomas’ younger kid. They are not only entitled to do it by the Law, but also out of the fact that they consider you a part of their family...” Raphael reasoned. “It’s just how our families are... you see. It’s their twisted way of showing how much they love you... and then, you only see them once or twice a year... they just want to make those moments count with you...”

“I guess you’re right... and... maybe I still haven’t learnt or gotten used to having a family that actually cares for me...”, Magnus scoffed.

Raphael gently tapped Magnus’ forehead, pushing it back a little. “Congratulations on that project you landed by the way...”, the man winked.

Magnus’ eyes lit up. “Thank you...”, he smiled, pulling himself back to the desk and firing up his laptop.

“Although you don’t need any help whatsoever, if that head of your spirals into a different kind of space... you know what I mean right? My office is right there... and the door is always open for you...”, he clicked his tongue and walked back into his office.

*

“Jace met this girl... she’s weird.”, Izzy chuckled. She and Alec had taken a day out to shop for Christmas. “I don’t remember her name... what was it?”, she pressed her index finger on her chin. Alec moved the shopping bags to his other hand and shook it to restart his blood circulation.

“I couldn’t guess”, he rolled his eyes.

“Kaelie... was it?”, she asked. Alec pursed her lips and shook his head. “Anyway, she met him at a sex club when he was there along with his other weird friends. That addict, Victor... and uhh, I don’t know”, she complained. “I don’t know what he is doing with his life...”

“He’s only a year older to you, Izzy... and he’s done with his studies. He’ll get stable sooner than you realize”, Alec, spoke... like a true elder brother. “Let him enjoy his life a little, it’s okay...”

“I don’t care what he does with his life, Alec. I just want to protect his heart. Us Lightwoods are really stupid when it comes to love...”, Izzy chuckled. “Meliorn cheated on me while turned my blind eye to him... Raj almost broke you...”, she mumbled. Alec cleared his throat and sighed. That was a long time ago, but it didn’t fail to pinch Alec. “I just hope Kaelie doesn’t do the same to Jace...”, she wished.

“Jace and I were there for you, and you and he were there for me... so suffice to say that God forbid if something happens, we’ll be there for him...”, Alec lifted his hand up and wrapped it around Izzy’s shoulder.

“Jace won’t be there for us on Christmas Eve. His flight from Sitka lands right on Christmas morning. Thankfully, he’ll be there with us on the 25th.”, the girl added.

Alec hummed in reply as they turned on the corner of the street. It was almost time for lunch and Izzy had insisted that Alec met Simon at a restaurant. Like Izzy mentioned, the Lightwoods were fiercely protective of each other... Alec more than the other two. He’d been the father the other two kids had needed when Robert suddenly passed away and he would kill someone before he let them hurt Isabelle or Jace. They reached an Italian place and a took a quiet table in the corner.

Izzy was very excited for Alec to meet Simon. He was a fresh MBA graduate and starting his own business soon. She had met him at a common friend’s party. This said friend was Izzy’s schoolmate, Clary Fray. She had moved on to pursue Art as a full-time profession and Simon was her childhood best friend. Anyway, they instantly clicked and went out for a few coffee dates and movies before officially dating. Alec was away on deployment back then.

A year after they officially started dating, Simon asked Izzy to move in with him because his business was finally settling down and he was really serious about her. Izzy spoke to her mother about it... because Alec wasn’t there and Maryse met Simon a few times before saying yes to the couple after all. Simon had met Alec once... for a very short time when he had come to pick Isabelle up for College and like every other brother, did not approve the boy.

Isabelle jumped out of her chair after she saw Simon and hugged him tightly. The man’s spectacles dislocated from his eyes as he grinned and hugged her back.

“Salute... Major”, Simon nervously shot his palm up in a salute. Izzy swallowed and facepalmed herself.

“Captain...”, Alec corrected and pointed at the empty seat across from him. “Sit down, Simon.”, he said, sternly.

“Thank...you... Sir”, the boy stammered, taking his seat. “It’s a real honor to meet heroes like you... the unsung heroes who protect us. Thank you”, he blabbered, He poured water in an empty glass and drank it in one go. Alec licked his lips and looked at Izzy who glared at him, gesturing him to stop scaring her boyfriend.

“Alec... you can call me, Alec...”, Alec faked a smile. Izzy picked up the menu cards and handed it over to Alec and Simon to ease the situation. Simon wiped the sweat off his forehead and attempted to focus on the menu to decide what he wanted to eat while trying to impress his girlfriend’s elder brother. Alec stole a glance at the two kids from over his menu card. Izzy was gently caressing Simon’s knuckles to calm his nerves down. It was very endearing – Alec admitted that.

“So... Simon. I am not really going to beat around the bush. I understand that you and Izzy have been together a while and you want to move in with her... and my mother seems to have no issues with that. I respect her decision and capability to make them. But, what did YOUR parents think about moving in with my sister? Have they met her... do they like her? Will you leave her in case they don’t approve of her? I need to know...”, Alec spoke up after they were done giving their orders to the waiter. Simon gulped and looked at Izzy who smiled, asking him to speak up.

“My mother met Izzy at the last family dinner and she loved her. She’s really glad that Isabelle and I are together. In fact, she even told me that she wouldn’t have expected me to find someone as nice as her, after the terrible relationships in the past...”, Simon said proudly. “and so my sister... she loved Izzy too, more than me I think... but yeah, she did.”, the guy added. “And my Dad... well, it would be awkward for him to have an opinion about us and more so, if he conveyed it to us... considering he died a long time ago... and I am not too fond of spirit talking”, Simon tried to crack a joke. Alec’s face fell when he realized that Simon’s father had passed away too.

“I am sorry about your Dad”, Alec whispered, gently.

“It was a long time ago. Don’t be sorry”, Simon waved it off, hiding the slight moisture in his eyes. But, he felt Izzy’s hand on his knuckles and took another deep breath. “It’s hard to not love her, Alec... but you know that?”, Simon said, his eyes twinkling as he spoke about Alec’s sister and his girlfriend. “...she’s my best friend... and the best person I know...”, he added with his voice choking a bit.

“She is...”, Alec agreed, smiling proudly at his little sister. Izzy’s gaze was dropped to the table and she was blushing.

“I cannot promise that she and I will never fight or argue like crazy people... but I will protect her...”, Simon promised. “Not as good as you do... but I will never stop trying to make her feel as protected and loved as his humanly possible for me. There wouldn’t be a slackening in the effort...”, he added with determination.

“I am counting on that, Simon”, Alec cleared his throat. “This girl... she’s my life and if you dare put a tear in those eyes...”, he warned.

“You’ll crash your fighter plane on my roof... or worse... crash those damn huge missiles...”, Simon blurted out. Alec’s eyes widened, and he looked at Isabelle in disbelief. Izzy had her hand on her palm, trying to suppress her chuckle. Alec’s face curved into a smile and he nodded.

“Something like that”, he smirked.

“I’ll remember that...”, Simon said, in a charming tone. “How was... how was your tour?”, he changed the topic.

“It was usual...”, Alec responded, the hostility in his voice vanishing with every word.

“I am glad you’re back in New York. This one really misses you a lot”, he added, looking at Isabelle.

“I should hope so...”, Alec taunted his little sister and received a light slap on his arm. They were interrupted by the waiter who laid down their food. Izzy was glad that Simon and Alec finally met, and Alec didn’t totally hate her boyfriend. They might not become best buddies in the future, but Alec liked Simon and that was enough for the girl to go on with. A protective brother like Alec could never approve any boy for Izzy, but she knew that already... pretty well. After lunch, Izzy and Simon went over to buy some things for their new apartment while Alec went over to the Interior Designer firm to fetch some brochures and documents for his mother.

The receptionist directed him straight to Magnus’ desk after hearing who the client was Magnus was drowned in designs and tape, among a pile of white paper and documents. He had a large working table next to his desk and the building plans for Lightwood home were scattered on it. A pen was tucked above his ear and he had a pack of sticky notes in his left hand.

Alec paused to notify him after he was done with whatever he was writing at the moment, so as to not break his chain of thoughts. He was bent over on the table with his shirt coming out from the back. Alec’s gaze went down from Magnus’ hips and to his ass... and then he looked away after realizing that he was checking the designer out. But, it wasn’t Alec’s fault. Magnus was very attractive to look at. Alec wandered his eyes along the roof as he waited for Magnus to finish.

Magnus wouldn’t have known that Alec was standing behind if he didn’t dramatically swirl around to grab his coffee. He jumped slightly and stepped back when he registered Alec’s presence in his exhausted mind. The soldier guy... his mind screamed. Alec was wearing a denim button up shirt and black jeans. He had black goggles hanging on his chest and his face was covered in very thin stubble. He had a jacket folded and hanging on one of his arms and black leather combat boots.

“Alec!”, he gasped and put on a smile on his face.

“Magnus...”, the man acknowledged. “Hi”, he lifted his hand to wave awkwardly and then dropped it realizing that it had been a failure.

Alec noticed the striking silver eyeliner lining Magnus’ upper eyelids and the little smudge of glitter over the smoky eyeshadow. My God, his eyes were so beautiful to look at... and even more so, to just get lost in them.

“What are you doing here? Did you need any more clarification or whatever? Did I miss something crucial yesterday?”, the designer continued, keeping his pencil and sticky notes aside and rubbing his hands on his jeans.

“Yeah... no. My mom just wanted to get some copies of the brochures you showed them yesterday. Of the carpentry companies... and the others. I really can’t remember what she said...”, he added with a smile.

“Of course... I did tell her that I’ll make a few copies for her... but she didn’t have to send you all the way here for them, Alec? I would have delivered them myself? Or have someone from the company who lives in Queens to hand them over. Could have saved you the trouble of coming all the way here to Brooklyn”, Magnus said, walking past Alec to reach the cabinets in his table. The desk was a mess of papers. Alec looked away when Magnus’ sandalwood fragrance reached his nose and gave him goosebumps. He smelled nice too... why was Alec surprised though?

“It’s fine. My sister wanted me to meet her boyfriend somewhere in Downtown Brooklyn... so I kind of decided to drop by and pick them up. The outing wasn’t planned around this... don’t worry about that”, Alec blabbered, casually as if Magnus was supposed to understand and recollect who his client’s daughter’s boyfriend was.

“The Simon guy? The one you ridiculed so hard...”, Magnus asked, going through the bundle of newly xeroxed sheets, in an attempt to find the brochures. He didn’t bother to look up at Alec while he spoke. Alec was surprised because Magnus still remembered, and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Yeah... he wasn’t as bad as I assumed...”, the soldier confessed.

“Haha”, Magnus said, acknowledging Alec. “People tend to be nicer...”, Magnus added with a wink. He pulled a bunch of papers from the bundle and stapled them together. “There you go, Alec”, he handed them over to the boy. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”, he asked, leaning back on his desk. Alec’s mouth dried, and he had to look away. Magnus’ suspenders were out for blood.

“No... I think that’ll be all”, Alec swallowed, tapping the papers. “I believe you were working... so I’ll leave you to it...”, he waved at the table.

“Yeah, I was just going through the building plans of your property...figuring out the safety regulations, fire escapes, circuitry and everything else. See what is in place... what is not... you know?”, Magnus said.

“Oh... ohhh. Wow. You already started working on the project...”, Alec was amazed.

“I did... I mean why shouldn’t I... right? Christmas is around the corner and I won’t be here during the vacations... so I better get a headstart while I am still at it and before the holiday blues hit me...”, he added, unsure of why he let Alec come to know that he was going away for the holidays.

“Oh... off for a trip?”, Alec enquired.

“Yeah... flying to Cambridge to spend Christmas with my parents and brother. Not a dream Christmas trip as you’d expect”, Magnus answered.

“Oh...quite the contrary. Take it from someone who spends Christmases alone... and away from their family. That’s really good... have a great time...”, Alec smiled. “I’ll be on my way now... Merry Christmas, Magnus”

“Merry Christmas, Alec”, Magnus smiled. Alec turned towards the exit to walk away when Magnus stopped him. “Hey, wait... I don’t have your mobile numbers... neither your nor your mother’s... so, do you mind writing them down for me? I don’t have my phone here right now or I would have saved them... but anyway. I’ll WhatsApp any other brochures she might need and save you the trip down here...”

Magnus picked up the sticky note packet and looked around. “Where’s my pen?”, he searched. He could swear that there had been a pen, but he couldn’t find it. “Just a second, Alec...”, Magnus lifted his index finger and opened his drawer to pick out a different pen. He gave the pen and note to Alec. The man wrote down two mobile numbers and gave the note back to Magnus.

“Thank you!”, Magnus smiled. Alec stepped forward, very close to Magnus making him freeze in his position. The designer looked at Alec trying to figure out his next move when the soldier’s hand lifted up and pulled out something from above the former’s ear. Magnus hiccupped softly.

“Your pen”, Alec breathed out against Magnus nose. Magnus’ nose inhaled the mint flavor in Alec’s breath and he closed his eyes, shivering. He lifted his hand up and Alec placed the pen on the palm and walked away from Magnus, slowly leaving the firm. Magnus’ breath choked in his throat as he opened his eyes. His gaze fell straight on Raphael who was smirking at him from across the glass door.

Magnus shrugged to pretend his disinterest and turned his back to the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings bond over Christmas and Cricket, Malec interact, it's all very new?

“We’ve all been there and it’s not difficult to admit that the time after a breakup is the worst!”, Ragnor pulled Magnus for a walk outside their cottage after dinner. It was very chilly, and the two brothers had a pack of Beer cans in their hand as they walked.

“I agree”, Magnus hummed. He blew out white air from his mouth, recalling his last relationship that was almost a year ago. It hadn’t been bad for Magnus and the man learnt a lot, but him and the girl, weren’t just meant to be. It was as simple as that. The girl had recently started dating another guy and Magnus couldn’t be happier for her. “But... I am here if you need me, okay?”, he tapped Ragnor’s shoulder as they reached the smaller cabin behind the cottage. Ragnor had just broken up with his long-time girlfriend Millie and hadn’t told Honoria and Thomas, not _yet._

“Enough about me, what about you Magnus? Did you find someone in those boroughs of yours?”, Ragnor chided. The cabin was a very comfortable space and although Magnus had only been here twice, he felt like he was back in that apartment where Honoria and Thomas had taken him after his legal adoption.

“I keep finding someone every few months, only to realize that we’re not meant to be together... So, I guess the answer to your question would be a no...”, Magnus clicked his tongue and winked. He tapped open a can of chilled beer and handed it over to Ragnor before tapping one for himself. “I haven’t found _the one_ ”, Magnus air-quoted.

“You will... I hope. As much as I don’t want to think about being in a relationship, the idea of having someone to come home to... it’s beautiful... someone who can see right through your walls”, Ragnor sighed. Magnus hummed in agreement. He wasn’t heartbroken or sulking over any previous relationship. In fact, he was quite ready to find someone that fit Ragnor’s description of love. He agreed with him. Someone to come home to? Someone who could come home to him. They were both equally beautiful scenarios.

There was a very old television set in the cabin, abandoned by the previous owners of the estate and although the resemblance of everything in there to a haunted cabin in the woods was very uncanny, Ragnor had been here quite a few times to ensure that this place was free from afterlife.

He tapped the top of the TV, attempting to kick-start it, for lack of a proper remote. After a few minutes and another few violent taps on the plastic frame of the device, the TV turned on. Ragnor pulled out the receiver stick and pointed it towards the window for better reception.

“How 1970s are you?”, Magnus’ frame was leaning on a high wooden table as he observed Ragnor fiddle with that device that apparently served as his mode of entertainment after he had an argument with Honoria or Thomas... and he needed some time off.

“Patience... Magnus, dear”, Ragnor hissed as he turned the plugs on the TV, fine tuning it into a sports channel. Magnus and Ragnor loved Cricket, which was quite a contrast to the American in them... but since Ragnor was British... cricket was in his blood. England was playing Australia in their home ground at Lords, and the two men were quite confident that the Team would bring the Champions Trophy home.

“I really have no idea how you hooked me onto _this_ game”, Magnus chuckled between the commercials when Hoggard took Gilchrist’s wicket. A major one for the game.

“It is the _gentleman’s game_ , Magnus...”, Ragnor arched a brow and tilted his head.

Magnus shook his head and rolled his eyes. The thrill in Magnus’ voice when he spoke of the game was different and Magnus found himself amused, more than annoyed. He may have developed a liking to the game, but he enjoyed it with Ragnor more because of how much fun his adoptive brother was, during these games.

“As long as Hayden and Ponting are taken care of... the match is ours”, Ragnor pointed his index finger towards the screen where Matthew Hayden, one of Australia’s best was padding up to go to the pitch.

“Ponting’s the Aussie Captain, right?”, Magnus asked.

“Yup... the one and only.”, Ragnor rolled his eyes.

“He’s the reason we lost the World Cup of 2003”, Ragnor grumbled.

“Yeah...”, Magnus rolled his eyes and fixed it at the ceiling for a second. “... _yeah...”,_ of course he remembered. He could never forget that one. Ragnor was in New York to visit Magnus during spring time and they had watched the match after Ragnor woke Magnus very early in the morning to adjust with the time zones in Cape Town.

After waking up that early and wasting his only day off from the week, Magnus had to bear Ragnor rambling and complaining after Australia had won by a mere 2 wickets.

*

It was almost time for Christmas presents at the Lightwoods bungalow in the Queens. Jace and Izzy were sitting on the floor, sorting the gifts while Alec was helping his mother get the food out from the kitchen. This was the first Christmas in 3 years that Alec had been home from deployment and the family had to make the most of it. In Alec’s line of work, no one was sure if they would wake up the next day and Alec would still be on a holiday.

It had turned out that Alec had already bought presents for them from his tours to Afghanistan and nearby countries and Isabelle couldn’t wait to open the present marked “ _For Izzy_ ”. It wasn’t very adequately wrapped... but that was so Alec. He never got these things right.

Alec had a tray full of eggnogs in his hand as he walked behind his mother who held a beautifully cooked chicken dish in her hand. Alec settled the tray on the coffee table and took his seat on the couch, holding a cushion to his stomach.

“Can I please open it now?”, Izzy grinned, all her thirty-two teeth on display.

“Go ahead... I don’t think you can wait any longer”, Alec threw his head back and grinned. His impatient little sister. She violently tore apart the gift wrapping and then eyed the carton wrapping underneath. She shook the box, trying to guess what was inside and then picked up the paper cutter from the table and tore the tape apart.

There was a pair of very authentic Peshawari chappals, straight from the origin. She looked at the vibrance of gold and yellow, flanked by red and blue shining over a black base and squealed. They were beautiful. She stood up from her place, straightening her unicorn onesie and threw herself on Alec, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

“Iz”, Alec choked in the grasp.

“They’re so pretty. You remembered”, Izzy pulled away from her brother and then took his plump cheeks within her thumbs and index finger and pulled his skin. Alec frowned in pain and looked at his sister who had her lips puckered.

Izzy remembered telling them how lucky Alec was to visit Afghanistan and the neighboring countries. She loved the clothing and art from that region and it reflected in most of the assignments she submitted for her studies.

“Of course I did”, Alec whispered, his cheeks still under Izzy’s tight clutches. “Now let me go before you rip my cheeks out of my face...”, Alec grumbled. Izzy chuckled and let Alec go. He lifted his fingers up to his cheeks and felt a little sore in the places where her nails had dug deep inside.

“Now... if Izzy and Alec are done playing favorites, can I open my present?”, Jace taunted, tapping Izzy’s head as she sat back down.

“I don’t have favorites Jace... you know it”, Alec tilted his head.

“What do I know...? You got Izzy her favorite sandals... and...”, Jace mumbled, tearing apart the gift wrap of his own gift. “DATES!”, he squeaked. There was a pair of packets of Afghani dates in there – Jace’s favorite dry fruit. His eyes glowed with joy as he ripped open one of the packets and popped a date in his mouth.

“So... I heard something about playing favorites, eh?”, Alec sneered, discarding his cushion and turning around to place his head in Maryse’s lap who was quietly watching her kids argue with each other. It had been forever since she’d seen all the three of them and there couldn’t have been a happier Christmas.

“I am not going to pluck your cheeks out of existence... if you’re expecting that”, Jace licked his lips, savoring the date in his mouth.

“Nope... not expecting it”, Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. Maryse scoffed, placing her hand on Alec’s head and gently ruffling through his soft hair. Izzy pulled out Maryse’s gift from the stack and handed it over to her. Maryse gently tore the wrapping apart to see that there were two gifts instead of one. She picked the smaller one first and opened it. It was a beautiful pendant with an exquisite ruby in the center. She picked it out and looked at Alec with a smile.

“It’s beautiful...”, she whispered, leaning down to press a kiss on his forehead. Keeping it in the encasing aside, she took out the other one and opened it. It was a box of rare spices. Maryse’s eyes glowed. She loved cooking, and this was a very thoughtful gift. “Thank you, my love”, she rubbed Alec’s cheekbone.

“Who is this letter for?”, Izzy held an envelope in his hand. There was no mention of whom the letter was meant for, just a small note in the corner – _from, Alec._ Alec jumped out of the couch and plucked the letter from Izzy’s hand.

“Can’t believe I forgot to pack it away from the other things”, Alec rubbed his temple.

“Is there a secret boyfriend we don’t know about?”, Maryse arched a brow.

“Alec’s got a mystery man?”, Izzy clapped her hand.

“No... and no”, Alec glanced at Maryse first and then at his sister. He folded the envelope and shoved it in his back pocket and turned around to get to his room to keep it away from his mother and sister’s reach.

“Alexander Lightwood... come back?”, Maryse said authoritatively. Alec stopped in his tracks and sighed.

He retraced his steps back and turned around to face his family. “What is it?”, Maryse asked, concern oozing in her voice.

“I wrote this... for you... all of you”, Alec admitted, staring at the folded letter that he had plucked out of his pocket again. “The last mission...”, he sighed. “I didn’t know if I was going to make it for Christmas with you all...”, he said, with utter honestly. Maryse let out a choking breath. “So... this was backup. Just in case things went haywire, and I lost control...”, he shrugged, holding the letter open in his hand and then shoving it back. “This is meaningless now...”, he whispered.

Izzy jumped off from her place and quietly nestled herself in Alec’s sweater. He could hear soft sniffles, but he knew that she just wanted to hold him tight. Alec returned the hug, embracing his sister in his mighty arms. “I hate this army clichés, Alec”, she whispered. Alec chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“I know, sweetheart. But I couldn’t have gone without saying goodbye. So, these _army clichés,_ no matter how ridiculous they sound... have a purpose”, he added, admitting the bitter truth about his job. Maryse’ eyes were covered in tears, ready to spill out of her lashes. She sniffed a second later and plastered a smile on her face.

“It’s Christmas... no one needed to say goodbye, and everything is good... so stop talking about it...”, the mother announced, dusting her top. Izzy sniffed and pulled away from Alec, wiping off her tears carefully. She and Maryse stepped into the kitchen for a second, leaving Jace and Alec alone.

“No tears here... big brother”, Jace raised his hands in defense. “Even though I hate the sight of that letter as much as mom and Izzy...”, he added. Alec chuckled and patted Jace’s shoulder. Jace was only a year older to Izzy and he and Alec were inseparable. Alec might have a soft spot for Izzy, but he understood Jace to his core, almost like they were connected through their souls. And Jace understood Alec the same way. “And I am happy the letter didn’t see the light of day”, he said, picking up his packet of dates.

“Don’t upset your stomach eating too much of those”, Alec reminded, as he walked behind the couch to find the ladies and bring them back.

Maryse was standing by the cooktop, watching the vegetables simmer on the pan. Alec went around and wrapped his arm around his mother from the back, dropping his head on her shoulder.

“I am here, Maa”, he whispered. Maryse let out a choke as she opened her mouth making Alec aware that she was trying to not cry.

“I know, baby”, she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek that was not brushing her neck.

“It was just a backup...”, he added. “You know I can never be... too sure...”, he said, straightening himself up. He cupped Maryse’s shoulders to turn her around. “I had to leave something for you... my last thoughts... my last message”, he reasoned.

“I know, Alec”, Maryse looked up at her son with teary eyes. “I know the reason... but, it doesn’t make it easier...”, she arched a brow.

“I know... I am sorry”, Alec placed his forearms on Maryse’s arm and entangled his fingers behind her head. “But I promise... I’ll always come home to you...”, he smiled.

“If not on two feet... then maybe in a coffin”, Alec mumbled under his breath, know very well that this could never be a light topic for the Lightwoods. Maryse furrowed her brows and buried herself in Alec’s neck, unable to control her tears. “I am just kidding mom...”, he rubbed her hair. “I am sorry...I am sorry”, he said, repeatedly apologizing as Maryse looked up at her son. “I am sorry”, he mouthed again, kissing her forehead. “I am here, with you... _safe_ and _sound..._ ”, Alec assured. “And it’s Christmas...”, Alec waved his hand. Maryse sniffled her tears down her throat.

She lifted her hands in the air and cupped Alec’s cheeks. “I am proud of what you do for the country, Alec...”, she reassured, to clear any doubt that she wasn’t happy with her son serving the country. “But... you’re still my baby boy and I don’t think I can bear the thought of losing you...”, she admitted, lightly slapping his cheek. “So... _never_ joke about that again...”

“Copy that...”, Alec said, a smile tugging his lips. “Can we go back to the living room? I am starving...!”, Alec arched a brow.

Wrapping an arm around her neck, Alec walked down to join his other siblings by the fireplace. Izzy had returned from her room after retouching her makeup and they were ready to open the other gifts.

*

Magnus returned to work on a Thursday morning, following a trip to Cambridge to see his parents for the holidays. He was refreshed and pampered, slightly plump in his cheeks from all the sweets he had been fed by his adoptive mother and ready to continue working on the Lightwood house assignment. Grabbing his plans and pricelist from his desk, Magnus made his way to Queens. Along the way, he stopped to grab breakfast which included a croissant and his regular coffee at Java Jones.

Contrary to the mundane opinion, Magnus preferred to use his car for the journey to the other borough. At this time, it was slightly less crowded on the road, than on the Subway.

Today, he was just going to go through the plans with Maryse Lightwood and finalize on the woodwork and the choices that she had made for renovations. From there, it was more or less the client’s decision on what to begin working with. Magnus reached the destination in roughly an hour and a half and parked the car a few meters away from the bungalow and covered the rest of the distance on foot. The property looked very quiet. Unlike last time, Magnus couldn’t see anyone outside. He gently made his way to the main door looking at the thick coat of snow covering everything.

Magnus knocked at the door and looked around, waiting to be admitted inside. He wondered if Mickey, the neighbor’s dog was still living with the Lightwoods, or if Simon was in there – Isabelle’s boyfriend... the one Alec despised for reasons unapparent to the designer. Alec Lightwood, the brooding soldier. Magnus’ felt his lips curve into a smile as the image of Alec sitting on the train seat in the subway flashed in his mind. The uniform, the batch, slightly overgrown stubble, serious eyes and an exhausted demeanor.

Alec would have never accepted the empty seat if his legs hadn’t completely given up. That’s what they said about soldiers, they never showed their weakness... even in their darkest hours. Magnus hadn’t thought of Alec since the last time he left this property, but the man had gotten him intrigued. There was so much in him that reeked of his job and then so much other than that was so unlike anyone Magnus had met. He had the brutality of an army-man and a compassion of a man capable of loving someone enough to destroy himself. There was a certain light with which he spoke to his family and a strange protective wall that went up as soon as it was a stranger in front of him.

Magnus noticed that all the while Alec explained why his father’s book collection meant so much to him, his hands were locked behind his back in a fist and his chest was straight and stiff. He oozed confidence and strength, letting it beknown to everyone that he was capable of destroying anyone who hurt the ones he loved.

And then there was the fact that Alec was unabashedly gorgeous. His tall frame, deep hazel eyes, a very innocent smile and that soldier stance – the hint of strength and ruthlessness exuding in the way he walked and talked.

Magnus was astonished at himself. It had struck him, all of a sudden that he had noticed Alec so deeply, without even realizing it.

The door knob turned, and Magnus snapped back into the present. He lifted his gaze up and found a strange blonde-haired man standing in front of him. Not Alec – the man sighed. This new boy had blue eyes and a very different style, compared to the other Lightwoods.

“Yes?”, the blonde boy asked.

“I am here for the renovations... from _Edges &Spaces_”, Magnus reintroduced himself. “I had to start work...”, he was adding to his speech when Alec appeared behind this new person. Magnus gulped. Alec was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with sweat marks below his underarms and abs. He had one earphone plugged in and the other hanging out in his hand. He was working out. Magnus shook his head and swallowed his saliva down.

“Jace... that’s the new interior designer”, Alec pointed at Magnus. Magnus’ smile vanished. Alec didn’t remember his name. He was just an _interior designer_ to the soldier. Fair enough. _Jace_ ’s lips curved in an ‘o’ as he made way for Magnus.

“Magnus”, Alec breathed out, once Magnus was inside. Magnus’ heart leaped in his chest. Okay, he remembered his name. He turned around to face the soldier.

“Captain”, Magnus acknowledged. Alec smiled and held out his hand for Magnus’ coat. The man gladly handed over his overcoat and stepped foot towards the living room. It was remarkably warm inside, which also explained the sweat on Alec despite subzero temperatures outside.

“Mom is speaking to someone on the mobile. You’re free to wait in the living room”, Alec pointed at the couch.

“Sure...”, Magnus croaked. Alec walked him over to the couch and dropped his phone and attached earphones on the coffee table. Magnus clutched his sling bag close to him as he sat down on the couch. This new person _Jace_ eyed him as he went over to the recliner by the window and picked his iPad up.

“Do you need water...? Or some juice...?”, Alec called out from the kitchen. Magnus turned around and glanced at Alec who was fishing something out from the fridge.

“Water... should be fine, Alec”, Magnus replied. He pulled out his building plans from the bag and a pencil, and resumed going through them, last minute checks. Soon, Alec joined him on the couch and offered him a glass of water.

“Thank you so much”, Magnus smiled, not looking up at Alec and grabbed the glass from Alec’s hand. At that moment, he was just focused on the designs in front of him. “Happy New Year, Alec”

“Happy New Year, Magnus. So, how was Cambridge?”, Alec asked, sitting down on the arm-chair next to the couch. Magnus was startled for a second when he realized that Alec remembered and looked up at him. Alec’s legs were stretched ahead, his arm resting on the armrest. He still had a few strands of his hair sticking to his forehead and Magnus could smell the slight stink of sweat in the air.

“It was _Christmas_ ”, Magnus waved his hand dramatically. Alec laughed a little and drank his own glass of water.

“You look like you had fun”, Alec arched a brow and a sly smile appeared on his lips. Magnus narrowed his brows and tilted his head.

“Meaning?”, he bit his lip.

“Your cheeks are fuller since the last time I saw you...”, Alec raised his chin up, gesturing towards Magnus’ face. Alec observed him enough last time to notice the slight gain of fat. That was interested.

“Yeah... according to my mother, I starve myself to death in Brooklyn”, Magnus waved his hands in air, his painted nails shining in the sunlight. “So... the solution – a couple extra cookies, cupcakes... muffins... everything lethal for the teeth and my abs”, he added with a flick of his hands.

“Mothers...”, Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus pursed his lips and nodded in agreement.

“Magnus!”, Maryse smiled, interrupting Magnus and Alec’s conversation, much to their disappointment. She wore a lose white satin blouse and black skinny jeans. If someone met this family outside their home, no one could point Maryse as the mother of three children in their twenties.

“Maryse”, Magnus got up to greet the lady. He went ahead and placed a kiss on Maryse’s cheek. “Happy New Year”, he added.

“Happy New Year to you too. I hope you had relaxing holidays?”, she enquired, sitting on the armchair on the opposite side of the couch. Her nose twisted as she registered something and looked around.

“I did”, Magnus added, opening his files up.

“Alec... go and shower”, she scrunched her nose and ordered. “You stink...”, she pointed out.

“I was working out”, Alec reasoned. “...and I don’t stink”, he argued. Magnus bit his lip and looked away.

“YOU DO!”, Jace spoke up, glancing up at his brother. “This whole room is becoming unbreathable by the second. This isn’t your stupid air force bunker...”, the blonde boy added. Magnus leaned back, giving the Lightwoods the space to discuss Alec’s smell without being a noticeable intrusion.

“Now you’re just ganging up on me”, Alec huffed dramatically and stood up. “Magnus here had no issues... and I was sitting very close to him”, Alec pointed his palm towards the interior designer, whose head shot up at the mention of his name. He faked a smile at Alec and then dug back into his papers to avoid further discussion.

Alec walked out of the room after a few minutes of silence.

“I apologize for the...”, Maryse waved her hand.

“It’s alright, Maryse”, he smiled, handing out a folder to Maryse. “There are certain things that are fundamentally wrong about the previous renovations done here... if I may?”, Magnus attracted Maryse’s attention to the document. “The fire escape opens partially in the first-floor air conditioning vents... and it’s a risk... I don’t know how the previous company overlooked it. But the only reason the first floor hasn’t burnt down till now is that you don’t have people living there...”

“How big of a problem is that and how long will it take for you to fix it?”, Maryse enquired, leaning in to the discussion.

“It’s about a 3-day work. I have my own team of men and they’re trustworthy”, Magnus assured. “But you’ll have to vacate the reception area, and Alec’s room for that duration. That’s where the major openings are, according to the blueprint of this property”, Magnus informed, pointing at the rooms he had just mentioned.

“The pipelines in Alec’s shower don’t have proper drainage routes. It is likely to get clogged soon if we don’t do something about it?”, he added, moving over to the next thing. “The plumbing team can take care of it before we start working on the fire escape vents, if you agree with the plan”, Magnus explained. “They just need to add another route for the pressure to diffuse”, he added.

“Alec must be in the shower now... should I ask him to use mine?”, Maryse rose up from her chair. Alec recalled the soldier and a small chuckle escaped his lips. “I checked it last time I came... the pipelines can survive another 15 days before you start seeing problems...”, he added.

“And the wood used in floorboards of the kitchen, those aren’t of the same texture or type. A few of them are slightly different. I could remove those and put matching ones...?”, he asked, going over to the next thing on his list. “It’s not a very urgent problem, but you’ve a lovely house here and a small mistake like that could just ruin the perfect aesthetic of the house...”, he added.

“How long would it take to get that done?”, Maryse sighed, leaning back on the backrest.

“That wouldn’t take long... if I get the matching floorboard. The carpenter would get in done in a few hours... give or take”, he offered. “I can pull one corner board out and go looking for the right board... after I am done with these...”, Magnus pointed at the bulleted statements.

“Then get that done first, Magnus. It could be a little insight into how you work...?”, Maryse asked. Magnus’ lips curved into a smile as he realized he was being tested. He didn’t expect anything lesser, to be frank.

“Okay. I’ll get that done-on priority then?”, Magnus curled his pencil in his hand and made a circle around the No 3. “If you want, I can take someone from your family to the shop and get them to choose the boards themselves?”

“Isabelle isn’t home, and she _is_ the best person for the job...”, Maryse furrowed her brows. “Maybe you could take Alec or Jace...?”, she asked.

“Fine by me”

“It’s not fine by me...”, Jace called from the back. “I am on a holiday until later this week, mom. Don’t trick me into doing these jobs. I already do most of them when Alec isn’t home...so let the elder one take this on”, he shrugged.

“These kids will drive me crazy one day...”, Maryse rolled her eyes. “I’ll go and tell Alec to hurry up”, she said.

Magnus looked at his documents and sighed. It was his first big job – his reputation was on the line and he could make or break his career from this one.

He waited for Maryse to return and then continued his discussion on the state of wiring in the first floor, the quality of POP used in false roofing in the large hall that was to be made into a library, according to Alec and the drainage supply in the balcony. There were small reinforcements, but they were there. Magnus went into an explanatory detail into each one and assured Maryse Lightwood that he wouldn’t go ahead with any task until after she approved the outcome.

*

Alec turned the shower on and dropped his head down. The showerheads drenched him from all directions, cooling his nerves down. He placed his palm on his collar bone and rubbed it down his torso. Warm water and steam rising up from his skin, that is what he needed. He stopped at a red bruise right his chest, between his nipples and his navel. He winced in pain as he inspected the healing process. The bruise was dark maroon in color, in shape of an irregular oval patch. It made him think of the circumstances that led to his early return to New York.

The last mission had almost cost Alec his life. Alec recalled his Viper’s engines failing somewhere over Kandahar after a silent missile hit his right wing. He was jolted out of balance and his body, although tightly belted to the seat jerked ahead and hit the control stick, giving Alec the bruise. Alec had to enforce emergency ejection from his plane before it burst into flames. He was rescued from the ground by his fellow officers a day after his disappearance. This had been a close one.

He reported back to his officer-in-charge Hodge Starkweather in the Air Force Base, who asked him to return home for rehabilitation and recovery. Alec was unwilling to come back to New York before the signs of his injuries faded but Hodge was adamant. He wouldn’t hear anything other than Alec’s acceptance of the order. Alec made him promise to not disclose his injury to his family.

Had the ladies come to know of the bruise, Alec would never live to hear the end of it. He took out his bodywash and poured it on his palm. Lathering it on his palm, he rubbed it over his arms and legs carefully without grazing or tensioning the muscles near his bruise. He hadn’t worked out all that much but the pain of stretching himself around the injured area had caused all the sweating.

Alec was enjoying his shower when Maryse knocked and asked him to hurry up. He was supposed to accompany Magnus to some hardware shop to buy floorboards. How very interesting. Alec rolled his eyes. Speaking of the designer, Alec couldn’t forget how mesmerizing the designer’s personality was. He’d been wearing a turtle neck sweater on black leather pants today, something attracted Alec’s eyes the moment he reached out to Jace at the door. After Magnus removed his coat, Alec noticed the suspenders hanging down from below and he felt his throat dry.

Magnus was Greek God to say the least. His kohled eyes lined with golden glitter, his cheekbones highlighted with a bronzer and his dark brown eyes, boring themselves into Alec’s hazel ones.

Alec turned the faucets off and reached out to a dry towel outside the curtains. He wrapped it around his waist and peeked out of the bathroom to check if his room was empty. His bruise was on full display, but it was healing, and Alec couldn’t afford to have someone in his family see it. He locked the door and walked over to his wardrobe to pick out something to wear. A grey sweater and blue damaged jeans should do the trick. Alec thought. He picked out the clothes and pulled them on.

*

After the discussion was over, Maryse offered another glass of water to Magnus and access to the store room. Magnus found a small toolbox and took it out to get a sample of the floorboard of the kitchen. There was a rather small piece in one corner which would suffice. Leaving a lot of gap in the floor could have risked pest infestation until the new team sealed it up and Magnus couldn’t afford any damages to his client’s property.

Magnus crouched down and picked a plier from the box. He could use a small sample from the floorboards and then get working.

_The team would be there in Queens at 9am sharp tomorrow._

Magnus read a text from Maia, his assistant. Great. Now, he just had to finish buying the raw materials.

“Ready?”

Magnus jumped from his position, shocked by the sudden whisper behind him and was about to fall on his butt when he flattened one palm on the cabinet door for support. He looked over his shoulder for the source of the voice and found Alec kneeling next to him.

“I am so sorry”, Alec’s hazels widened with concern and he grabbed Magnus’ upper arm to hold him.

“No, it’s fine”, Magnus huffed. Alec was sitting so close to him. “I just need a minute to finish up.”, he added. He wanted Alec to step away from him, just a little. He was freshly showered, smelling of sandalwood. He had a very peculiar cologne on him that rubbed off on Magnus’ upper arm where Alec had momentarily held him. All of this coupled with Alec’s perfect features made it difficult for Magnus to look away.

His hair was still damp but combed back and his beard was a little less dense than a few hours ago.

“Ok”, Alec nodded, and stood up... fulfilling Magnus’ wish. “I’ll be outside...”, he pointed his thumb towards the door.

Magnus took a deep breath and turned back to pull that small piece of floorboard and replace a plaster to cover up the opening. He stood up and grabbed his sling back that was lying on the kitchen counter.

Alec was waiting for him at the door, holding his overcoat in his hand. Magnus muttered a thank you and took his overcoat and walked out of the door that was held open by Alec. The soldier was wearing a leather jacket over his sweater and gloves to counter the temperatures outside.

“How are we going to the shop?”, Alec asked, catching up to Magnus as they exited the Lightwood property. Magnus blew out white air from his mouth and looked at Alec, fishing out his car keys from his pocket.

“I’ve got a car”, the man smiled.

Alec acknowledged with a nod and followed Magnus to the parking spot where a bright metallic blue hatchback car was parked. Magnus unlocked the car and pulled the door open for Alec returning the favor for the open door at the Lightwoods bungalow. Alec smiled and sat inside. Magnus shut the door and proceeded to the driver’s seat.

Magnus twisted the key inside the hole and the car’s engines took off. _Hallelujah_ by Leonard Cohen started playing on the stereo. That was Alec’s favorite song too. His arm shivered as Cohen started singing.

“Do you want to listen to something else...?”, Magnus reached out to the stereo to change the song, but Alec absent-mindedly grabbed Magnus’ hand to stop him. His calloused palms wrapped around Magnus’ manicured ones and a shiver ran down his spine.

“It’s my favorite... song”, he said a second later, retracting his hand away from the designer.

“Mine too”, Magnus bit his lower lip and smiled, pulling his hand away too. He grabbed the steering wheel and rolled the car out of the parking spot.

“As you can obviously notice the disaster, half of the floorboards in your kitchen are _Red Mahogany_ with the exception of the edges where the builder used _Dark Walnut_. They’re strikingly different if you ask me... but I don’t know why nobody noticed”, Magnus began as they took to the road. Nope, not obvious – Alec shook his head and thought. “So, I’ve taken a sample of both the types of boards.”, Magnus reached out to the backseat and pulled his sling back. “Let me know what your preference is”, he handed it over to Alec without looking at him.

Alec took both the samples in his hand. They looked exactly the same. He didn’t have a clue how Magnus separated Mahogany from Walnut. “Uh...”, Alec huffed. Magnus turned to glance at Alec who was struggling with the shades. He understood what was going on.

“Alec...”, Magnus scoffed slightly. “I have a shade card in my bag...”, he pointed at the front chain. “Maybe that would help...”, he added. Alec rubbed the back of his head and pulled the card out.

“Red Mahogany suits your bungalow more than Dark Walnut.”, Magnus suggested. “With your furniture and walls, _dark walnut_ wouldn’t go with it...”, he added.

“Okay”, Alec said, sounding pestered with all those shades of brown that looked all the same to him. “I never realized there were so many shades of brown...”

“Gray isn’t the only color with fifty shades, Alec”, Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec understood the underlying pun and his cheeks flushed red. He could feel the heat rising up to his face and he had to look away from the designer.

The shop where Alec and Magnus were headed to, was closer to Magnus’ office in Brooklyn. It took them 30 minutes extra to reach the Borough due to congestion in the peak hours of traffic. Magnus parked the car in his office parking and he and Alec walked to the showroom where they were supposed to pick out the boards. Magnus’ assistant was already waiting for them at the entrance.

“Maia”, Magnus pecked his assistant on the cheek. Alec cleared his throat and looked away. He wasn’t able to analyze the kind of relationship Magnus shared with this girl and it was kind of making him uncomfortable and may be a little jealous.

“Alec, this is Maia... she is my assistant, and a very good _friend_ ”, Magnus emphasized, judging a very peculiar look in the soldier’s eyes. Alec straightened his shoulders and held out his hand towards the girl.

“Hi”, Maia smiled.

“Alec Lightwood”, Alec nodded his head.

“Magnus”, Maia turned her gaze to her boss. “I spoke to two of these showrooms, they’re ready to negotiate and everything. I told them you’d be coming and gave them your card. The rest of it should be a piece of cake”, she informed.

“Thank you, my love”, Magnus smiled. Maia leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

“I’ll see you back at the office later today?”, she confirmed.

“Yes, you will”

“Great, also... Mrs Carter is in the firm today, and she is waiting for you”, she added with a wink. “I am pretty sure she needs one more bottle of that vintage wine you got her for Christmas last year”, she chuckled. Alec had pulled his hands behind his back in a fist, silently standing next to the two people, giving them their space to talk.

“Ha! I’ll see you back at the firm”, Magnus gently squeezed her shoulder. “Alec, shall we?”, he turned to the soldier and asked. Alec was gazing at the traffic on the road and he snapped his head towards Magnus instantly.

“Yes... of course, lead the way”

“It was a pleasure meeting you”, Maia greeted Alec before leaving.

“Same here”, Alec acknowledged.

Magnus and Alec proceeded towards the first showroom Maia had directed Magnus towards. As soon as they entered the property, the scent of wood and varnish spread inside Alec’s nostrils. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sniffed. This was literally the mecca of wooden furnishing. A middle-age man recognized Magnus and led them to the section of floorboards and window frames.

Magnus pulled out the board samples and stepped forward to the display section. He placed one sample next to a plank that was labelled _Red Mahogany_ and studied the contrasts, the similarities and differences.

“Alec, can you come here for a second”, he called out. Within no time, the scent of sandalwood surrounded Magnus and he felt the soldier’s body in close vicinity.

“I think this is _the_ color for your kitchen... but can you see for yourself and let me know?”, he asked, holding out the sample close to the display plank.

“Yeah... I am ok with it, as long as you’re sure about the shade? I really don’t see the difference in colors, but will take your word for it”, Alec mumbled, gently rubbing his finger tips on the board sample and the display plank.

“Ok...”, Magnus stared at Alec’s hazel orbs for a few seconds and then looked away to the manager. There was a peculiarity with which Alec looked at him, it was very dissimilar to the way he had greeted Maia. There was a hesitation in his voice when he spoke to his assistant. But with Magnus, Alec’s pupils were wide open, and Magnus could hear Alec’s heart racing. “Can we discuss the final prices?”, Magnus slipped into his professional mode.

“Of course. Let’s go to my office”, the man said. Alec held out his hand in chauvinism and followed Magnus towards the office which was at the back of the showroom, in a distant corner. There was a section of plyboards for cupboards and cabinets between the office and them. Alec had very observant eyes. He didn’t make it evident, but he almost noticed everything around him, with great deal of attention – he was a soldier after all.

They had almost reached the office when Alec suddenly grabbed Magnus’ arm tightly and pulled him back. Magnus tumbled on his steps, about to lose his balance, and grabbed onto Alec’s jacket for support. This was followed by a loud noise and a soft groan from Alec’s lips as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to take in the pain.

Magnus was breathing heavily when he finally stabled his vision and looked around to see what had just happened. A couple of plyboards were lying on the floor behind Alec. He looked up and saw one of the workers standing on a ladder, looking apologetic. The plyboards must have fallen from his hand and if Alec hadn’t been quick enough, split Magnus’ skull in two. He gasped at the realization and looked at himself. He was holding the lapels of Alec’s collar and pressed onto his chest. There was dust mark on Alec’s shoulder. The plyboard must have hit him instead. Alec had pulled him out of the way.

“Alexander are you okay?”, Magnus let out a moan, calming himself down but not letting Alec go. He didn’t realize that he had used Alec’s full name again. The Captain opened his eyelids and looked at Magnus.

“Yeah...”, he mumbled. “you...?”

“Yeah... me too”, he felt Magnus’ heart beating rather loudly and realized that he was holding the man to his chest, clasping Magnus’ waist.

“You’re hurt”, Magnus reached out to touch his shoulder and Alec winced in pain. He was right. “Oh shit, you’re hurt”

“Sir, I am so sorry... this was a mistake...”, the worker stepped down and folded his hands in front of him.

“It’s ok”, Alec raised his free hand. “Magnus I am fine...”

“No, it’s not!”, Magnus spat. “You almost killed me today and you hurt him”, he stepped away from Alec, his anger rising in his blood. “Those things could be dangerous... my head could have split into two if they fell over me...”, he said, gasping at the thickness of the boards lying on the floor.

“Magnus it’s alright”, Alec intervened.

“No... _it is_ not”, Magnus glanced at Alec and then back at the worker. “I am not saying that you did it on purpose... but you should have known how many of those you can handle... without killing people around”, he grumbled.

“Magnus... I am fine”, Alec reassured the man and placed his arm across Magnus’ chest pulling him back. He looked at the worker. “Go do your work... we’re fine”, he added. The worker nodded and scurried away from Magnus.

He turned to look at Magnus whose eyes were closed, and he looked like he was counting his anger down. A moment later, he opened his eyes and looked at Alec. “Thank you”, he breathed out.

“You are welcome.”, Alec smiled.

“I am sorry about your shoulder”, Magnus pointed.

“It’s not a big deal. I couldn’t have let those planks hit you...”, the man shrugged.

“It is... so, we’re going to my firm after this, to get you an ointment and an icepack for _that_ ”, Magnus announced, gazing at Alec’s shoulder and walked away from him, entering the manager’s office. Alec stretched his shoulder and flinched. This was going to leave a bruise as well.

To avoid losing a permanent client with _Edges &Spaces, _the manager offered a discount to Magnus and they got the boards at a cheaper price. As promised Magnus took the firm and got an ice-pack for his shoulder while he spoke to Mrs Carter.

*

“I could have taken the Subway back”, Alec fisted his hands together and looked out of the window.

“I took you to Brooklyn, you got your shoulder bruised because of me and so, it’s only fair that I drop you back home”

“You didn’t get my shoulder bruised. It was instinct, I’ve been trained to keep civilians out of harm’s way”, Alec chuckled.

“I know... a soldier is never off-duty and all”, Magnus waved his hand.

“Something like that...”

“I didn’t even see it coming”

“I have been conditioned to notice everything that goes on around me, so...”, Alec fiddled with his fingers. “As long as I am with you, you’re safe...”, he added.

Magnus gazed at Alec for a second. His eyes were a peculiar shade of dusky sky in the night light. “Do you have a boyfriend?”, Magnus blurted out, after a second.

“Huh?”, Alec gasped and looked at Magnus with the widest eyes possible. “How did you...”

“Sorry... I just, assumed... you don’t have to answer it. Sometimes my mouth just doesn’t listen to me...”, Magnus gulped.

“I’ve not had a boyfriend for 2 years now...”, Alec answered, scratching his beard. “How did you know I was... _gay_?”, he asked.

“I just... it was a hunch. I saw you notice a couple of guys who walked by... and it was totally judgmental of me... so I apologize”

“It’s fine... at least you didn’t assume I was straight... that would have been downright insulting...”, Alec waved his hand. Magnus pursed his lips and looked at Alec with an amused grin on his face. Alec stared at him for a second and then burst into a chuckle. “Are you...? I am so sorry...?”, he said a minute later, realizing that Magnus could be straight.

“Now _you_ are being judgmental...”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “I am bisexual, Alec”, he winked at the soldier. “But I could have been straight... and you would have ruined a perfectly sound friendship...”, he added with a sly smile.

“Well, that would have been a disaster... considering you might me one of the few friends I do manage to have...”

“That’s overstating things, Alec”

“No, it’s not... between you and Steve... yeah, two friends.”, Alec gasped. “I’ve never had these many before...”, he added with a shock on his face.

Magnus shook his head to control his chuckle. The car stopped in front of the Lightwood property.

“Here you go?”, Magnus wiggled his fingers on the steering wheel and lifted his chin up, gesturing towards the house. Alec picked up his coffee cup and phone from the dashboard.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”, he asked, stepping out of the car.

“Yeah. Put some ice on that bruise. Don’t let blood clot there, okay?”, Magnus reminded, pulling the window pane down. Alec leaned down and rested his elbows on it.

“I will. Thanks for the ride”

“Anytime, Captain”, Magnus clicked his tongue.

*

Magnus stepped inside his apartment building, holding his coffee cup in his hand. A successful day at work and a good time with Alec. Magnus was all smiles. He took stairs to his floor instead of the elevator and as soon as he stepped on to the third floor, he smelled Paella. There was only one other apartment on this side of the building and it belonged to his best friend, Catarina. She and her daughter Madzie, lived next door to him. She knew how much Magnus loved the dish and the door was unlocked – an open invitation for the guy.

“I smell heaven”, Magnus peeked inside.

“Sure, you do. Come in. I made plenty.”, Catarina chuckled from the kitchen. Madzie was sitting by the TV, painting and watching cartoon.

“Heya, Uncle Magnus”, Madzie waved and dove back into her work.

“Hey there, sweetpea”, Magnus greeted the little girl and walked straight into the kitchen.

“Go and wash your face first...”, Catarina ordered. Magnus rolled his eyes and dropped his coat on the kitchen counter before heading towards the bathroom. He cleaned his face and hands and returned to the kitchen counter, dropping his tired ass on one of the counters.

“How was your day?”, the lady enquired.

“Same old... plans, papers, designs... clients”, Magnus shrugged, with a special emphasis on the last word as he recalled Alec.

“Ragnor sent you packets of tea... belated Christmas present.”, she rolled her eyes and pointed at the package lying in the corner of the room. “I am going to steal some for myself... just for the record...”

“Classic old Britt”, Magnus chuckled, dropping his head on his hand crossed on the kitchen counter in front of him. “And go ahead... steal away, it is not like I am not in your apartment every other day for tea and dinner”

“Etta called last night”, she changed the conversation

“Mhmm?”, Magnus looked away, hearing the name of his ex-girlfriend.

“Told me you didn’t give her your new number...? She’s been calling on your out-of-service contact for the past few days”, she arched a brow. Covering the pan with a glass lid, she leaned on the counter. “...and here I thought you and her parted on good terms?”

“We did...”, he shrugged.

“But?”

“But I didn’t want her and her fiancé to have... I don’t know, I mean... she’s a very nice girl and I miss her. We were friends long before she and I started dating... but I don’t want her to stay in touch with and expect something more from me? Now that she has a fiancé and all...?”, Magnus explained

“Did she hint at something?”

“Maybe?”, Magnus looked away.

“What aren’t you telling me, Magnus?”

“She just... casually let it slip, a few weeks before Christmas... when I went to visit her grandmother in the hospital? Right before she passed away. She told me that although she was engaged... she wasn’t quite over us...”, he added.

“Wow, really?”, Catarina gasped.

“And the last thing I want... is to be the reason her relationship doesn’t work with husband-to-be”, he added.

“It won’t be your fault if it doesn’t... I hope you know that?”, she added.

“I do... but it’s just better this way...”, he shrugged. “Maybe with time, she’ll assume that it’s better to not talk to me... and focus on her own life”

“Ok... I get it. But it would still be her fault if her relationship ends on the account of unresolved feelings for you. After I am done cooking this Paella for you and Madzie... I will cook up some story on how you are not giving out your personal contact to anyone”, she patted his shoulder.

“I love you...”, Magnus mumbled.

“I love you too, Bane”, she winked.

After he was done eating the Paella, he dragged himself back to his apartment to call it a day. After a hot water shower, coupled with Oreo ice-cream, Magnus dropped dead on his couch in no time.

*

 

It was a particularly breezy evening, and Magnus was wandering on the streets of Brooklyn with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He was done with his work for the week and was meeting for drinks later with Raphael, at Pandemonium.

This particular street was a block away from Magnus’ home and famous for street food and restaurants in general. Because of work and the assignment in Queens, Magnus hadn’t had time to catch up with his colleagues in over ten days.

_Running late at work, see you in an hour and a half. Sorry Magnus._

Magnus read Raphael’s text and sighed. He’s going to have to find a way to figure out a way to spend the next 90 minutes waiting for his friend. Great. Magnus looked around and spotted a seat. He could sit and think about what he could do.

“Magnus?”, the man heard his name in the crowd. He looked up from his phone and searched around until his eyes locked with Isabelle’s. He looked around her and there was Jace with a very weird looking girl in his arm. And on Izzy’s other side... oh, Alec. Magnus grinned and got up to cover the distance.

“Hello, Lightwoods. Fancy seeing you in this borough...”, he announced.

“Kaelie, wanted to visit that Italian place by the corner”, she pointed.

“Oh right... of course. Nobody with their love for Italian food should miss going to that place.”, Magnus agreed.

“I have no idea what I am doing here...”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest, rolling his eyes.

“You’re just grumpy because you’re the only Lightwood who is here without a date”, Jace taunted.

“No thank you. I would rather be alone than with some guy who I barely know...”, he smirked, taunting Jace who had met Kaelie less than a month ago. Alec immediately turned to Magnus and pleaded. _Save me, please._ Magnus chuckled and looked away, before an idea hit him.

“Who says Alec’s alone...?”, Magnus wiggled his brows and stepped next to Alec, hooking their hands. Alec looked at Magnus as the man leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’ve got you, Captain”

Alec flushed red and licked his lips.

“You don’t have to do that...? I am sure there’s some place better you can be?”, Alec whispered.

“My friend is running late, and I have at least 2 hours before I see him again...”, Magnus tilted his head. “But if you’re uncomfortable... I’ll make an excuse... don’t worry?”, he stepped away, awkwardly.

Alec shook his head and pulled Magnus’ hand, hooking them back in his. “Save me from Simon and Jace’s girlfriend... I cannot”, he pleaded, desperately. “I don’t even know her name...”, he leaned in and whispered.

“It’s Kaelie...”, Magnus whispered back, palming Alec’s chest in a very casual non-platonic way.

“Oh right... Kaelie... thank you”, Alec rolled his eyes. “See, I kinda need you here...”

They walked over to the restaurant where Simon was waiting for the Lightwoods. He was already acquainted with Izzy, Alec and Jace... but Alec and Jace had people with them, which intrigued this business major.

“Simon, meet Kaelie... she’s with Jace”, Izzy introduced, adding a _for now_ in the end. “And that’s Magnus...”

“So that is dear Simon...?”, Magnus whispered under his breath, only loud enough for Alec.

“Don’t let him befriend you... he’s...”, Alec grumbled. “... _unique_...”, he rolled his eyes.

“Point noted...”, Magnus nodded. Simon had already booked a table for them and Alec was finally relieved not being the fifth wheel among the 5 of them. They sat down around the table and picked up the menus to order.

“I am only giving Alec company, so I’ll pass on the food...”, Magnus raised his hand.

“Have something to drink”, Alec offered the drinks menu. “It’s on me?”

“I am fine. I don’t want to be drunk before I meet Raphael...”

“Date?”, Alec asked, for science, obviously.

“With Raphael Santiago?”, Magnus widened his eyes horrifically. “No thank you, Alec... he’s sort of my senior at work... so, no date... just two friends, catching up after work. Raphael is family...”, he explained.

“Where are you headed?”, Alec leaned in, after they were done ordering their food.

“Pandemonium. It’s a pretty famous bar a few blocks away from here... serves mean tequilas and martinis!”

“Hm... I am sorry you had to change your plans and be here?”

“You did request me... to save you. I don’t refuse my country’s protectors”, Magnus waved his hand in the air. Alec threw his head back and laughed.

“Is that so?”, he mumbled between bouts of laughter.

_I didn’t see you at the Lightwood home today._ Magnus thinks but doesn’t say it out loud. He had been working on the Lightwood home for over a week now and today was the first day he didn’t get to meet Alec.

“Yeah, more or less...”, Magnus looked away, observing the other guests in the restaurant. “I didn’t see you at home today...?”, he popped the question, unable to resist himself.

“I was summoned to Air Force Base...”

“Leaving so soon?”

“Oh no... just regular checkups with the team, briefings and other stuff I can’t talk about. I am not going on a mission until July this year. My team made it abundantly clear to me”, Alec informed.

“Oh... that’s good. 6 months is a long time...”, Magnus whispered.

“Yeah... I was hoping I could find something by March. Sitting at home isn’t something I prefer...”, he shrugged.

“Maybe you can find some administrative work at the Base?”, Magnus suggested.

“Yeah... I am planning to ask my boss... but even that can’t happen until March”

“Why not?”

“I haven’t used my official leaves so, those are it...”, Alec chuckled.

“You’re the first person who is complaining after getting holidays”, Magnus chortled, pulling a glass of water to himself.

“Are they going to keep talking to each other... forgetting they’ve got company?”. Jace arched a brow to his sister.

“Did you say something Jonathan?”, Alec squinted his eyes and glared at his younger brother, amusing Magnus.

Jace swallowed. “I was...just saying... you two have company...”

“Yeah, I am aware of that...?”, Alec crossed his hands on his chest.

“Ok...”, Jace blinked. Izzy dropped her head and chuckled.

“Is Magnus your date, Sir”, Simon sipped his Bellini and dared to open his mouth. Izzy choked on her drink. Even she wouldn’t have dared to confront her brother in such a public setting. Magnus pursed his lips and looked at Alec.

_Sir_ – he whispered to the soldier with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Alec smirked to Magnus but turned with a straight face to scare Simon. “Yes, Simon. Do you have a problem if he is?”, Alec leaned on his elbows.

“No... I did not say that...”, Simon said, defensively. “I was just... I didn’t mean anything wrong...”. By this time, Magnus had his mouth covered with his palm as he tried to suppress his laughter.

“Alexander you should stop scaring the kids now. You’re making me a tiny bit petrified”, Magnus rolled his eyes and blurted out Alec’s full name again. He stuck out his tongue a second later realizing his honest mistake and shut his eyes. “Sorry, I meant... Alec”, he added, quickly.

Alec chuckled and deflected the conversation to Izzy’s Christmas gift for him and the food arrived at the table. Simon was starving from the way he reached out for the cutlery and dove into the food.

“How is your shoulder?”, Magnus cleared his throat and watched Alec pick up a fork and knife to eat.

“It’s fine, healing”, Alec shrugged. He scooped a piece of chicken and noodles in his spoon and pushed it into his mouth. Magnus’ stomach was groaning with hunger, but he had promised Raphael for drinks _and_ dinner and couldn’t really ditch the guy.

“I left an ice-pack for you... did you find it?”, Magnus leaned forward, raising his thumb to brush off something from the corner of Alec’s lips. Alec stopped breathing when he felt Magnus’ thumb on his face and looked down at the retracting part. Magnus rubbed the thumb on a tissue paper and smiled, as if nothing had happened.

“It was _you?_ ”, Alec widened his pupils.

“Who else could it be? I am pretty sure none of the other Lightwoods know about your bruises”, he winked.

Alec choked on his noodles. _Bruises._ He looked up at the interior designer, horrified.

“I notice how you wince while picking up something heavy or just crouching down”, Magnus waved his hand.

“Yeah... they would get shit scared if I let them know I hurt myself when my fighter jet was attacked by a missile”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“A _missile_ ”, Magnus choked on water. “A real one?”, he leaned closer to Alec and hissed.

“Very real. I had to escape my blazing plane...”, Alec chuckled, ignoring the fact that Magnus had been totally taken aback, just imagining the visuals in his head.

“You’re very chum for someone who escaped death”, Magnus chided.

“I can’t keep complaining about it. It’s my job – something I am very proud of”, Alec said, with a gleam of pride in his eyes. Magnus’ lips curved into a smile as he stared at Alec as if nothing else mattered in the world.

_Leaving the firm now. See you in 20?_

Magnus’ screen lit up in front of him and the man slightly tilted it to read the text.

“As much as I would love to stay here, I gotta go now...”, Magnus cleared his throat and announced. Alec was halfway through his food. Alec’s face fell. He didn’t realize that they had been talking for over an hour now. It was so easy to talk to Magnus.

“I’ll see you out...”, he offered, pushing the chair back. His subconscious mind was probably wanting to get as much extra time as it could before letting the man go.

“No, it’s ok. You’re in the middle of your food. Don’t make me keep you away from it. I’ll see you soon?”, he said grabbing his coat from the chair. Magnus waved the other people on the table and excused himself.

Alec pulled his chair closer to the table and observed Magnus as he made his way out. He would have dived back into his food, but he saw Magnus’ muffler in his chair. He picked it up and rushed out, hoping to find Magnus at the door.

“Magnus!”, Alec called out to Magnus who was hailing a cab.

“Alec?”, Magnus narrowed his brows.

Alec rushed to him as quickly as he could, after he saw a cab stopping in front of the designer. He pulled out the muffler and lifted it over Magnus’ head. With a gentle wave, Alec wrapped it around Magnus’ neck. “Warm and comfy again”, he mumbled, adjusting the muffler.

“You forgot this...”, he mumbled.

“Thank you...”, Magnus smiled. He looked up at Alec and saw his hazel eyes boring onto him. Alec was just staring at him. The designer felt awkward as he looked away, eating away the rest of the lip gloss on his mouth. He could feel Alec noticing his glitter eyeliner that was shining in the dusky sky.

“And... don’t worry about calling me Alexander... I kinda like it. So, if you want to call me that... you can?”, he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Magnus’ lips curved into a blushing grin and he nodded.

“I’ll see you soon”, he said, sitting inside the cab. His eyes remained on Alec until he disappeared in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very inspired to write this down last week, and so I did. Please do let me know how you thought the chapter was? I'll be here, or on Twitter (@mymalecstories)
> 
> I'll wait to hear!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quite a few things happen.

Magnus grasped the ends of the muffler around his neck and dug his chin inside. It still smelt of his own cologne. Disappointed enough, Magnus realized that Alec only had it for a few minutes and it was unlikely that he had rubbed his own scent off on it. Mumbling the destination to the driver, Magnus settled comfortably in a cab.

_On my way._

He texted Raphael and asked the cab driver to increase the volume of the radio.

Pandemonium was one of the most popular night clubs in Brooklyn. He had discovered it with Raphael after he was employed in Edges&Spaces. Friday nights saw Pandemonium being raided by all those young workers that had offices in and around that block in Brooklyn. The bartenders almost every customer personally, unless they were new to the area. The cab stopped in front of the club and Magnus rushed out, after clearing the payment.

The security guard greeted him on his way to the Bar.

Raphael was seated at the far end of the long bar table. Magnus craned his neck to locate his friend and then narrowed his frame to make his way to him through the dancing crowd.

“Rough day?”, Magnus asked, settling on the bar stool next to Raphael. The guy looked up from his drink which he was swirling with his little finger and shook his head.

“The usual...”, he mumbled.

“What did Mark want with you, anyway? He’s _never_ the one to keep someone back in the office on a Friday evening...”, Magnus mouthed a quiet thank you to the bartender after he handed him his martini.

“Anna wanted me to take up an assignment for her friend...”, Raphael sighed.

“That’s amazing. Why are you so grumpy about it?”

“Her friend”, Raphael finger-quoted. “...happens to be the same girl I used to date. Leslie”, he added.

“ _The_ Leslie”, Magnus gasped. “The one...who...?”, Magnus held his mouth between his hand. He couldn’t say it out loud and freshen Raphael’s wounds. Leslie was his first girl Raphael felt a connection to when Magnus met him. Raphael was still in the closet back then and Magnus was one of the reasons Raphael accepted his true self and became confident of his asexuality. Leslie, however, broke up with him, accused him of being dishonest with her and outed Raphael to the people who lived in his building and he was eventually thrown out.

Magnus gave him a place to stay until they found a new apartment for him. He didn’t hide his sexuality to the people in the new neighborhood, but they accepted him regardless. Magnus supported him throughout the process and that’s what got them closer as friends.

“Yeah...”, Raphael chuckled but Magnus could feel the hidden pain in his eyes.

“Did you refuse?”, he was quick to blurt out.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell Anna why I was refusing her...”, Raphael sighed.

“Raph...”, Magnus took a deep breath and looked at his defeated friend. He jumped out of his stool and reached out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me what I can do for you?”, he asked.

“I need you to be by my side, Bane”, Raphael admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose. Magnus rubbed his back.

“Of course. Always”, he assured. He wanted to help Raphael. The man didn’t deserve to be face to face with the woman who broke him to his core. Of course, he was now in a very beautiful relationship with his neighbor who didn’t want anything more than Raphael could have offered but the scars that Leslie left were still there, still healing. “You need drinks, buddy”, Magnus spoke a few seconds later. “More than a few drinks if we’re talking problematic exes...”

“That sounds good...”, Raphael rolled his eyes. “Now that we’re talking exes. How about _you_ tell _me_ what is going on with you and Etta?”

“Nothing. I haven’t met her since her grandmother’s funeral”, Magnus furrowed his brows. “Wait, did she call you too?”

“Me too... who else did she call?”, Raphael widened his eyes, gulping down the vodka shot that burnt his throat.

“She called Catarina...”

“To ask for your number?”

“Yeah...?”

“She did the same to me...”, Raphael admitted, pulling up the chat messages between him and her.

“What did you say?”

“I deflected the conversation. Started talking about his wedding...”, he huffed.

“I owe you one”, Magnus indexed his friend.

“What is with her?”

“Beats me, Raph... I told her that I have no romantic interest in her and yet, she wouldn’t let it go. I thought she was wiser than that? Wiser than Camille... or Imasu?”, Magnus admitted. Raphael heard the names of Magnus’ craziest exes and broke into a loud laughter. “With Etta behaving like that... I am beginning to think I have a type”, Magnus grumbled.

“Yep, psychopaths”, Raphael shouted between bouts of his laughter. Magnus slapped his shoulder.

“Shut up, Raphael”, Magnus dropped his head on his wrist. His friend was right, he did attract insane people and worse, fell in love with them.

_Perhaps Alec Lightwood could break the chain?_

_No!_

_No?_

Magnus wondered and then almost as quickly shook the thoughts away. Him and Alec weren’t happening. Alec was way out of his league. He was a soldier, a man in a uniform. And Magnus was just a regular and mundane interior designer who his mother had hired because of his connected to Edges&Spaces.

_There was no way he could ever land someone like Alec!_

*

Alec walked into the Air Base, early morning on a Monday. He had been summoned by his chief, Hodge Starkweather. Clad in a grey khadi shirt and black skinny jeans, Alec looked every bit of the soldier he was. His juniors stood up in respect as he entered the corridors of the Base. Alec nodded and acknowledged each of their salute. His sunglasses dangled on his chest and his combat boots sounded authoritative on the tiled floors. Lt Col Hodge Starkweather’s office was on the farthest end of the North Wing. Two guards flanked the main office.

Alec introduced himself to Hodge’s secretary and waited for a few minutes before the guard let him in. Alec straightened his posture and marched inside the office. Once he was in in front of the chairs, he raised his hand in a salute.

“Sir”, he greeted his senior.

“Captain Lightwood have a seat”, Lt. Col Starkweather gestured towards the empty chairs. Alec nodded and sat on one of the empty chairs. He crossed his legs onto one other and fisted his hand in his lap.

“How are you healing?”, he asked, genuinely concerned about the reasons due to which Alec was granted an early leave.

“I am fine, Sir. Getting better each day”, Alec replied, without hesitation.

“Does Maryse know?”, the Lt. Col interrogated. Alec understood that look. This wasn’t the army officer in him. This was his father’s best friend in Hodge. The one who had inspired Alec to join the Force.

“No, Sir. Maa doesn’t know and I would like to keep it that way. She will get worried for no reason”, Alec smiled. Starkweather studied Alec’s face for a second and then gave up. There was no point arguing with the boy. He was too stubborn for his own good.

They were interrupted by a junior officer who walked in and stood next to Hodge’s table. Alec straightened himself to study the man. His badges showed that he was a Lieutenant in rank, having joined only a few years ago.

“Lieutenant Jem Carstairs has been transferred to our Base”, Starkweather pointed at the junior officer that had just entered the room and greeted both his seniors. “While you are on your peace posting, he is to report to you”, the man informed. “You are the officer in-charge for him”

“Sir”, Alec nodded.

“I’ve heard great things from his previous in-charge and I am sure he wouldn’t disappoint us”, Starkweather added. Alec sought permission from the Lt. Col and stood back up. He approached the junior officer.

“Lieutenant Jem Carstairs, reporting on duty sir”, Jem saluted, hitting his heels together.

“Pleasure, Lieutenant. Cannot wait to work with you!”, Alec held out his hand for Jem to shake. Starkweather excused them for the day, asking Alec to check his office for a home-assignment. Alec and Jem walked out of his officer.

“At ease, Jem”, Alec whispered, once they were out.

“Sir”, Jem relaxed himself a little.

“Where were you before this?”, Alec stuffed his hands in his pocket and started walking towards the exit.

“Boston, Sir”, Jem replied, fisting his hands behind his back.

“...and family?”

“My father passed away a few years ago, Sir. There’s just my mother and my brother, Will. They both live with me and obviously moved to New York when I did”, he said, recalling his family with a shine in his eyes.

“Good. That’s very good. Have you settled in well? New York tends to be a little harsh to new comers”, Alec winked.

“New York has been fine for me... so far. Tessa’s loving it here more than anyone in the family I think? But then she is used to shifting and moving”, he added. Alec narrowed his brows at the name he hadn’t heard in this conversation before. “Tessa is my girlfriend, Sir”, he informed, rather proudly. Alec looked at Jem for a second to appreciate the shine in his eyes when he spoke of his girl.

“She ok with your job?”, Alec quirked, stepping out of the Base. He pulled out his sunglasses and replaced them on his eyes.

“She has her moments but she’s proud of what I do... and loves me. So, we manage”, Jem tilted his head.

“You’re a lucky man, Jem”, Alec patted his shoulder. He had reached his jeep. “Welcome to New York... I’ll see you around”, he shook his hand again and climbed up onto his vehicle.

“Yes, Sir. Looking forward to working with the youngest Captain in the entire Force”, Jem pointed out. It was true. Alec had an impressive track record. The Captain turned on ignition and the jeep roared into action. He drove out of the Base and headed home.

_She’s proud of what I do_. Jem’s words rang in Alec’s mind. The Lieutenant was a lucky boy. Finding someone who understood him... at that age? It was remarkable. Alec had been one of those people who were yet to find partners like that. His last boyfriend, Raj... broke up with him a week before Alec was going on his last deployment because he was going to miss Raj’s birthday.

Two consecutive years.

Their relationship had lasted three years, and in the beginning, Raj flaunted his soldier boyfriend around, announcing that he didn’t care about birthdays and anniversaries because he had what most people didn’t, Alec’s undying love. As months went by, Raj’s infatuation with Alec and his bonafide job faded and he began to question the soldier’s absences during the Holidays, or their anniversaries even though he was perfectly aware of Alec’s inability to make decisions, being under a chain of command.

Whenever Alec called him from abroad, they would end up fighting over how Raj had to sit alone in the booth while his friends spent time with their better halves. How his friends mocked him for having an invisible boyfriend. In the beginning, Alec took it as a joke. He knew Raj appreciated him and his job – until he didn’t.

I can’t be with someone who isn’t there to share my most memorable days. Raj accused Alec the day they broke up finally. Alec had gone out of the way to celebrate Raj’s birthday in advance, booked an entire theatre for them and yet, Raj wasn’t happy.

“I can’t do this”, Raj’s words had pierced Alec’s heart as he returned the gifts.

“I love you”, Alec mumbled, helpless and out of breath.

“I love you too”, Raj had cupped Alec’s jaw and pressed their foreheads together. “But it’s not enough, Alec. I cannot deal with your absences anymore. You never take holidays, and you’re always working. Plus... I never know when I am going to see you wrapped in the American flag if you can’t make it back alive”, he admitted.

Alec had come back home that night, eyes red and drunk out of his mind. He collapsed in front of his mother and Izzy who were worried because they hadn’t heard from him in a few hours. Maryse and Izzy pulled him up on the arm chair.

Alec recalled that he could barely speak that night. Holding Raj’s gifts in hand, he just cried in his mother’s arms. With each tear, Raj’s accusations got permanently etched in his mind. He could never be in a relationship with anyone. His job wouldn’t allow it.

Alec pressed the accelerator, breaking his chain of thoughts.

Spending two years away from America, Alec had time to ponder over what Raj had said. And he somehow understood it and agreed with it too. A soldier was never off-duty. He could never promise someone that he was going to come back home. And no one deserved a partner like that. No one deserved a boyfriend whose life was always at risk. The rest of the ride to Queens did not take very long for Alec and he parked the jeep in the parking lot and walked straight home.

Maryse had gone to the café that that Lightwoods owned and only Jace was supposed to be at home.

Alec dropped on his bed, tired and defeated by his thoughts. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Alec slid it open. It was a text from Izzy.

[From Izzy: 11:03am] _Lunch, Taki’s?_

Alec sighed.

[To Izzy: 11:08am] _Don’t you have classes?_

He typed.

[From Izzy: 11:09am] _I am done for the day. Si won’t be back in New York until tomorrow._

Came Izzy’s reply a second later.

[To Izzy: 11:10am] _So, now I am your Simon backup?_

[From Izzy: 11:11am] _More like Jace backup. He said he could grab lunch with Kaelie and me, and I fucking don’t like her Alec. So, I said I had plans with you... and Steve!_

[To Izzy: 11:14am] _And is Steve coming?_

Alec typed. Steve Underhill was one of his schoolfriends. They were insanely close to each other although Alec hadn’t had a chance to meet him since he had come back to the continent last month.

[From Izzy: 11:15am] _Steve is your friend... not mine. I just mentioned him coz Jace wouldn’t bring Kaelie for a lunch date with you, me AND him. I am a conniving bitch, Alec._

Alec chuckled. She always knew how to cheer him up, sometimes, even without realizing.

[To Izzy: 11:18am] _Fine... I’ll see you at 1:30?_

[From Izzy: 11:20am] _Perfect... See you later big bro!!!!!!!!!_

Alec noticed the happiness in her voice with the sheer number of exclamation marks she ended her last text with. He closed WhatsApp and pressed the IG icon to check his Instagram while he was at it.

There were new posts by Isabelle, and Magnus and he had liked the photos already. There were story updates by, Alec scrolled up to check – Izzy, Jace, Steve... and Raj. Alec gulped and realized he was still following the man. Absent-mindedly, he clicked on Raj’s profile picture only to regret it later.

Raj was sitting on the Beach, his cheek being smooched by a mysterious, yet good-looking guy. His left hand was visible over this boy’s face and there it was, right in the center for everyone to see – an engagement ring.

Alec’s heart sank. His gaze dropped to the caption which had the followings words written in all capital letters – A couple kisses, beaches and cruises later *ring emoji*

Alec shut his phone down and closed his eyes, pressing his head back on the pillow. This day was just getting better and better for him.

*

Magnus had a spreadsheet of the expenses open on his laptop in front of him. They corresponded to the money that had been spent in repairing the damages in the Lightwood bungalow. On his desk, he had different sets of paper clipped in multicolor pins, shade cards, visiting cards for showrooms etc. Magnus was swamped at work today. He was supposed to visit the house tomorrow, to see the progress of fire escape repairs but today was designated to paper work.

“Magnus... Mark just entered his office”, Maia peered over to Magnus’ desk. He looked up and saw his assistant holding a cup of coffee in his hand. “And here’s your latte!”

“Thank you, love. You just saved me”, Magnus grabbed the mug quickly and stood up. He needed to talk to Mark about the Raphael-situation. “Can you find the wiring plan of the Lightwood house. It has to be somewhere here, and I cannot find it for the love of God”, he said, exasperatingly.

“This is what you pay me for, Magnus”, Maia clicked her tongue.

Magnus rushed to Mark’s office to get a hold of him before he was pulled in for meetings for the day.

“How is the Lightwood project coming along?”, Mark asked as Magnus took his seat.

“Oh good...smooth so far! I am done with the repair work, so renovations should start next week”, he informed. “Mark... can I talk to you about something?”

“Go ahead, Magnus?”

“Can you... Can you assign the Leslie Richards project to someone else, not Raphael?”, he narrowed his brows.

“And why would I do that, Magnus?”

“I am not at liberty to say... but Raphael isn’t in the right place in his life. And the last thing he needs is to be tied to this project... but for the sake of the firm, he would gladly do it... without batting an eyelid. I am sure you’d agree to that. He’s a thorough professional!”, Magnus explained.

“I don’t have anyone matching Raphael’s caliber. Heidi is on maternity leave and Maureen is the only designer in training”, Mark sighed. “If not for Raphael, how will I get this project sanctioned and done?”

“I could switch places with him. He can take over the Lightwood project for me... and I would do the Richards one in his place?”, Magnus offered. Mark arched a brow, studying Magnus’ expression. Magnus realized that the man could come under the impression that he was tryin to sabotage Raphael’s place in the company.

“I could do that, in theory Magnus. But you’ve already started working on it!”

“I have... but whatever I have learnt, has come from his training. I don’t think switching would be an issue”, Magnus took a deep breath. “Or maybe... let him take the project but let me or Maureen interact with the client? It will be his ideas and design... we’ll just convey it to the client for him”, he suggested. “I understand if you think I am doing this for personal gain but as Raphael’s friend, I thought I could come here and ask for a little relief”

“I could do that...”, Mark pondered. He picked up the receiver of his landline and called his assistant. “Jerry, call Raphael?”

Raphael walked in a few minutes later and he understood the smile on Magnus’ face. That stupid boy.

“Magnus said that he would like to cover the ground work for your project while you focus on the designs. Is that okay with you?”, Mark said, without any hesitation. Raphael widened his pupils and looked at Magnus who just gestured him to just speak his mind.

“Are you sure, Magnus?”, Raphael arched a brow. “I am a tough taskmaster”, he crossed his hands on his chest.

“Well it’s a good thing I’ve been trained by the best in business?”, Magnus winked.

“Ok, Carter...”, Raphael turned to Mark. “I am ok with the team up”, he added.

“I have no issues then. My two best minds working on this... the project will flourish in no time”, Mark waved his hands in the air dramatically. Magnus and Raphael exited the office together and Raphael squeezed Magnus’ neck in his arms.

“You devil...”, he smirked.

“You’re welcome Raphael”, Magnus remarked.

“I owe you...”, Raphael’s expressions softened. “But you’re sure you can keep this going with the Lightwood project?”

“100%”, Magnus reassured. “And by the way, you don’t owe me anything. You saved me from a complicated situation with Etta. I am merely returning the favor”

*

Alec woke up from slumber with a loud groan. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the phone. It was already 3:30pm. He missed lunch with Izzy. Alec dropped his head on his palms, trying to understand how he could sleep like that... unaware of his surroundings. He unlocked his phone to see the extent of Izzy’s wraith. 9 miss calls and 14 unread messages. Oh God. He yawned and jumped out of the bed to find his shoes when he heard his sister walk in.

“Thank God you’re awake”, she rolled her eyes dramatically, dropping herself on the couch by the window. 

“I am so sorry I... what are you doing here?”, he rubbed his eyes, shooing his sleep away. “I can’t believe I fell asleep like that?”, he landed on his bed, feeling guilty.

“You did... because you saw that Insta story by Raj”, Izzy called him out, raising one eyebrow. She didn’t look affected by the fact that Alec had ditched her for lunch. Alec took a deep breath and groaned.

“I am sorry”

“I know you are, Alec”, she said, consideration rising in her tone. She stood back up and approached her tree of a brother, kneeling in front of him. “I knew you were gonna sleep away this anger and pain inside you...”, she reached out to him by curling her fingers around his wrist.

“So, I packed lunch and brought it home”, she added, with a smile. “Hungry?”

“Uhm...”, Alec nodded.

“Come on, let’s talk over food!”, Izzy stood up and nudged Alec. The man unwillingly got up and joined Izzy by the couch. There was his favorite burger from Jackson Hole. He widened his pupils and his mouth watered.

“I have missed this burger forever, Iz”, he panicked, unable to control himself from ripping the packaging apart.

“I know...”, she smiled. “Now tell me, hermano. What happened?”

“Nothing concrete. I really just saw that engagement post...”

“Are you still in love with Raj?”

“No... I don’t think I am, Iz”, he said, pressing his lips together. He tried to not think about repeating the breakup conversation in his head again, but was clearly failing. Raj had hurled some seriously hurtful statements that day.

“But you’re not sure?”, she eyed him, opening her packet of fries. Alec stopped tearing the packaging apart and looked at her for a second.

“I am sure...”, he merely whispered. “I don’t love Raj. I am not in love with him”

“Alec?”, she sighed. “Ok, let me rephrase the question... do you want him back in your life? Do you picture a life with him?”

“No”, Alec said, almost instantly. Izzy’s lips curved into a knowing smile.

“You don’t want him back, so you’ve moved on from him. Right?”, she stuffed a french fry in her mouth.

“Yeah, I guess?”

“Then, what is actually bothering you big brother?”

“I don’t know Iz. I honestly, don’t have a clue”, he said, sounding as helpless as he could. He understood that his sister was just trying to help... but he couldn’t really help himself at this point.

“You do. You’re just too afraid to admit it...”

“I don’t know what to admit”

“You’re afraid to admit that you’re jealous”, Izzy sighed.

“I am NOT jealous, Izzy”, Alec snapped. “Jealous of who...? Raj...? His boyfriend? No, I am not jealous...”, he shook his head.

“You’re not jealous of the fiancé... you’re jealous of what they have. And you don’t”, she mumbled. “I don’t mean to point that out, but you know it’s true Alec? You feel lonely and all of us can notice that”

“I am not lonely. I have you, and mom... and Jace”, he looked outside.

“But you don’t have a partner. Your subconscious is just reaching out and feeling those emotions that you want to run from”

“Izzy, relationships won’t work with me...”, Alec emphasized.

“Why?”

“Because I am a ticking time-bomb”, he yelled. “One day, I am going to walk out of that door, and into my jet... and I won’t come back!”, he added. Izzy’s eyes moistened hearing the last couple of words.

“Alec... no?”, she choked.

“Yes, Izzy. So, how can I possibly ask for love when I am certain that I won’t be able to do justice to them. To their unconditional love”

“Alec that is bullshit”

“It is not. No one deserves to be in love with a guy who is overseas for years at stretch”, Alec shook his head. “Raj realized that and left when he had a chance...”

“And he was an asshole for using your love...”, Izzy sniffled her tears away. She picked up the packets of food and kept it aside, closing the distance between herself and her brother.

“I don’t think I can ruin someone else’s life for the sake of my happiness”, Alec sniffed.

“Alec... look at me”, she cupped his jaws. “The real reason you’re hurting right now is because you’re scared that the next person you fall for, will walk away from you, just the way Raj did...”, she whispered. “And that’s why your heart is putting up these walls around you. The excuses of not deserving a partner”

“Iz”, Alec closed his eyes, feeling defeated.

“Not everyone you meet will be like Raj. Not everyone will walk away from you just because you cannot be with them 24x7.”, she rubbed his jawline. “Trust me... but just, don’t give up on love”, she added.

Alec leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his little sister. He was still convinced that he would never get true love in his life, but at least he had a sister to share his pain with. Someone who could comfort him.

That was a relief.

*

Later that night, Alec dressed up in a low-cut purple satin shirt and tight black jeans and walked out of the house, informing his mother that he would be very late or return early next morning. Maryse knew that he was going to crash in a nightclub and drink with or without Underhill’s company, but Izzy had advised her to let him have this night to himself if he so desired.

Just like Maryse speculated, Alec hit a gay bar, got uncontrollably drunk and pulled the first hot guy he saw to the dance floor. This man was almost as tall as Alec, with red hair and striking dark brown eyes – just like Magnus’. Alec shook his head when his thoughts made the comparison and dragged this guy, Trevor? away from the dance floor – into a dark booth in the corner.

After a wild make-out session with the man, they trudged their way up the hotel room where Alec dropped on the bed, pulling this boy on top of him.

It was going to be a sleepless night for them.

*

Magnus reached the Lightwood house early the following morning to wrap up his work and proceed for his first meeting with Leslie Richards. It was a relatively warm day and Magnus had shunned his muffler and the characteristic long overcoat. Instead, he was wearing a sequined jacket over a body hugging skeevy sweater. This was a very plain attire for someone like Magnus, but the man was just feeling winter blues and decided against spending time in front of the mirror.

The house was unbelievably quiet, considering Maryse was off to work. Jace was sitting on the kitchen counter when Magnus walked in, sipping a protein shake and checking his phone out.

“Good morning, Jonathan”, Magnus chirped, joining him on the kitchen counter to hand over the progress report for Maryse to look at.

“Don’t call me that, Magnus”, Jace grumbled in his morning voice. Magnus assumed that he hadn’t woken up very long ago.

“Are you the only soul inhabiting this house at the moment? I don’t see any of the ladies or your grumpy brother”, the man quirked, looking around to find or just trace the presence of Alec in the house.

“Unfortunately, yes”, Jace sighed. “Mom left for the café hours ago. They have an inspection by the Food Safety and Inspection Service coming in later this afternoon...”, he explained. “And... Alec, if I remember correctly hasn’t come back home since he left last night”

“...staying over at Isabelle and Simon?”, Magnus asked, deliberately fishing something out of his bag to not give his inquisitiveness on Alec’s whereabouts away.

“No...”, Jace rolled his eyes and chuckled at the impossibility of that statement. “He and Steve went out for drinks last night... and I am guessing, Alec must have ended up having a lot more than just drinks...”

_Well._

Magnus felt a pang in his chest but continued to pretend to be disinterested. Alec had been out for drinks with some guy named _Steve_ and hadn’t returned home at all. Maybe, he just decided to stay over that guy’s place... or some other guy randomly. It’s not as if Alec was seeing anyone. He had all the right to enjoy himself without a care in the world. Magnus explained himself.

“Good... that’s good. I’ll just be in the woodshed sorting out furniture then, Jonathan”, Magnus cleared his throat. He rolled on his heels and walked away from Jace who sat there groaning at the name.

Magnus excused himself to the shed where the Lightwoods had dumped their exquisite pieces of furniture and art. They had quite the collection. Magnus pulled the switch to illuminate the room and sat down, inspecting something that could go perfectly with the Library upstairs. There was a collection of Ming vases, and a couple of artwork from Van Gogh to Dante. He checked the label on the packing and opened the one titled Whirlpool Galaxy by Lord Rosse. Magnus had read about it but looking at it right in front of him... it was another experience altogether.

He kept it aside because the painting was fit to adorn the wall right next to the large window pane.

He noted the numbers on the Ming vases, the ones he thought would go with his design in his mind and walked out of the woodshed with a clearer head than what he had come in with. The fire escape repairs were on their last leg today, and Magnus decided to check on the progress while he waited for Maia to send him the contact details of this artist that she had found out. The one who was supposed to design the book rack, spanning an entire wall.

[From Maia: 10:27am] _Clary Fairchild, works as a freelance artist. Scheduled a 10am meeting with her at the HQ. Anything else?_

Maia sent him the name followed by a visiting card.

[To Maia: 10:32am] _Maybe just go to Raphael and ask him if there’s anything specific I need to address in the Richards’ meeting._

He received an affirmation a minute later. Magnus was gazing at the cellphone, thinking about anything else to ask of Maia when he bumped into someone’s shoulder at the gate. His nostrils were pierced with a mixture of scents. He looked up from his phone muttering an automated sorry and found Alec staring at him with embarrassed eyes.

His eyelids were swollen and puffy from hangover, there were minor dark circles around them (from possibly staying awake all night) and his hair was spiked up messily in all the directions.

“Alec”, he gasped, stepping away from the soldier.

“Magnus”, the man exasperated. “Good morning”, he breathed out a minute later. Alec was wearing his characteristic cologne, but Magnus could smell another perfume on him, the one that definitely wasn’t Alec’s. Fearing the worst, Magnus scanned Alec’s face and his body that was bare to him as they walked inside the bungalow. The soldier was wearing a peculiar purple satin shirt and his hairy chest was poking out of it.

“Fun night?”, Magnus joked, knowing that he wasn’t sounding funny at all.

Alec hummed something shyly and locked the door while Magnus just continued to stare at his body. He moved forward a second later and lifted his fingers up to touch the nape of Alec’s neck. The man froze in his spot. He could feel goosebumps in his upper arm from Magnus’ touch and a moan that was waiting to escape his lips.

“Go take a shower”, he whispered, with a tinge of taunt in his voice. A part of him wanted Alec to know that he was not happy that Alec smelled of sex from head to toe. But then, Magnus knew that the part of him under scrutiny was just overreacting because Alec was nothing to him, and he owed no explanation to Magnus for anything whatsoever.

Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat as he traced a slightly pink mark on Alec’s neck. It was a hickey. He sighed, feeling unknowingly disappointed in having bumped into Alec in that state. He pulled his hands away from the neck and turned on his heels, scurrying away to avoid any further conversation with the guy.

Alec stood there motionless, the realization of having disappointed Magnus dawning upon him. He felt the urge to explain it to Magnus, tell him why he needed to let out some steam last night. And why he was sorry that Magnus found him like that. He watched him ascend the stairs to the first floor and yell at one of the workers who were clearing out the waste materials now that the repair work was almost complete.

Exhausted from the events of last night and his run-in into Magnus, Alec trudged his way into the bathroom and turned the faucets on to remove any and all traces of the time he had spent with someone he didn’t even know the name of.

*

Freshly showered and clothed, Alec walked into Isabelle’s old room to pick up the boxes that he was supposed to carry to her new apartment in Brooklyn. He came out to see if Magnus was still there in the house but Jace informed that the guy had left a few minutes ago to attend a meeting with another client. Disturbed and disappointed, Alec dragged himself out to bring his jeep to the doorstep and load it with Isabelle’s stuff. Jace bailed out on helping him because he had a date with Kaelie.

Alec was now beginning to understand why Izzy couldn’t stand this new girl in Jace’s life. Every time they made family plans, Kaelie was sure to intrude on them and make it a mess by joining the siblings. At first, Alec didn’t really mind because she kept herself involved with Jace only. But lately, she had been getting into Alec and Izzy’s life and that’s the only thing Alec hated – to be invaded in his personal space.

He loaded his jeep with the boxes and it was almost 2pm by the time he was done. He turned on the ignition and texted Izzy to pack him some food because he was in no mood to eat alone after the morning he had.

“You’re late!”, Izzy taunted opening the door for her brother. Alec rolled his eyes and walked in holding two boxes together.

“Where’s your boyfriend?”, Alec squinted his eyes as he settled the boxes on one side.

“He has gone to get your lunch”, Izzy emphasized, tearing the packaging on one of the boxes to see which one had Alec brought first.

“Good”, Alec fisted his hands on his hip to have a look around the apartment.

Simon and Isabelle’s apartment was located in a very beautiful building in Brooklyn. It overlooked the bridge and Alec only imagined what it would be like to wake up every morning and just sit by the window to admire the view.

Considering the fact that both Simon and Izzy were just starting their careers, the furnishing in the house was minimal. There was a rugged couch in one corner and a carpet laid out in front of it. An old television that probably belonged Simon and some musical instruments completed the entire furnishing of this apartment. The kitchen was also barely stocked with anything.

“Come on, I am not going to get the other boxes on my own”, he grabbed her arm, pulling her out of their apartment. Simon had just rented the place in both his and Izzy’s name and it was all so new that they didn’t have a name-tag in the reception area.

“How was last night?”, Izzy asked while they stood in the elevator.

“Fine”, Alec mumbled, rubbing the scar on his eyebrow.

Izzy’s lips curved into a sly smile and she looked away, choosing to not continue the discussion any further. They walked out of the reception area to the parking and Alec handed over a lighter box with Izzy’s clothes for her to carry. He picked up the one that was labelled books and they made their way back into the building.

Alec’s eyes were wandering around the reception area and he stopped to notice the name plates. There was a certain name that suddenly caught his eye – Magnus Bane.

_Magnus Bane_.

Alec’s jaws dropped. They said it was a small world but small enough for Simon and Izzy to move in into the same building as Magnus.

“Magnus lives here”, he gasped, speaking rather loudly. The button next to him was red indicating that the man wasn’t home.

Isabelle walked up next to him and observed. “Small world, _Alexander_...”, she chirped.

“Shut up”, Alec complained and headed towards the elevator.

*

“I would love to play Twister, Simon... but I think I will call it a night”, Alec squinted his eyes at his sister’s boyfriend while Izzy covered her mouth to control her laughter. Simon drove him insane and she couldn’t be more amused.

“You owe me a game, Major...”, he said, slurring his words after only three glasses of wine. Izzy loving rubbed his chest, asking him to stop drinking anymore.

“Captain”, Alec correctly, rubbing his forehead nervously.

After lunch, Alec and Izzy had opened the boxes and put them in their designated spots – books on shelves, Izzy’s cookbooks in the kitchen counter and her devices on the couch. With Izzy’s stuff scattered in the apartment, it started feeling more familiar to Alec. They went out into the streets for a bit in the evening and came back with more food and wine. There was a basketball game on tonight and wine and pasta were great company.

Alec noticed the name plate every time he passed through the reception and it remained red-Magnus was probably working late today.

“Are you sure you want to head back? It’s really bad out there... maybe you can sleep over?”, Izzy offered, peeking through the window to check the snowfall.

“I’ll be alright. You guys have been with me all day. So... spend some time together”, Alec winked. It wasn’t every day that Alec Lightwood wholeheartedly accepted his siblings’ relationships and Izzy decided to take the chance.

“Be careful? And text me when you reach?”, she stepped forward and lifted herself on her toes to kiss his cheek. He kissed hers back as she was pulling away from. “Whatever happened in the morning, I am sure you’ll fix it”, she said, smirking. Alec felt a relief because Izzy didn’t need to know what happened to realize that something did.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Iz”

He nodded and walked into the elevator.

On his way to the parking, Alec took the chance to glance at the nameplates again (just to check if Magnus had returned home safely?). The light against Magnus’ name had turned green. Alec’s heart skipped a beat and he lifted his phone to check the time. It was still 9:30pm. Not that late to walk into a friend’s place, I suppose?

He went back to the elevator and pressed the number for Magnus’ floor.

*

Magnus was exhausted when he returned to his apartment that evening. The meeting with Richards had gone well but Magnus understood how conniving Leslie was and what she must have put Raphael through. She eyed him with suspicion when a Magnus Bane showed up instead of a Raphael Santiago and didn’t let the topic die down even after the guy explained that Raphael liked to work without interference by the clients.

For the sake of the firm and Raphael, Magnus had to remain calm even though he was bubbling with anger, especially today after he had walked into after-sex version of a man he was developing a major crush on and had to plaster a smile on his face as he spoke to the Richards couple.

After changing into a pair of comfortable pajamas and leaving his chest bare, Magnus pulled out a box of fresh strawberries from the fridge and grabbed the jar of Nutella from his kitchen counter. This would have to suffice for dinner today, he thought and settled those things on the coffee table.

Picking up the remote from the table, he was about to sit down on the couch when a knock sounded at the door.

_At 9:30?_

Catarina had a late-night shift at her hospital and Raphael wasn’t supposed to crash in. He walked over to the door and turned the knob.

“Yes?”, Magnus waved his hand, holding the door wide open dramatically.

_Alexander._

His breath hitched in his throat after he saw Alec standing on the door, his hands stuffed in his pocket and his mouth agape. Magnus gaze fell on himself and he realized he wasn’t wearing anything on his torso.

_How did Alexander know where he lived?_

Also, why would he show up at Magnus’ home, at this hour? Queens was quite a few kilometers away from where Magnus lived.

“Magnus...”, Alec let out a small moan.

“Alexander... what a surprise!”, Magnus flashed a smile, feeling completely naked in front of the soldier. Turning around on his heels, he added a quick come in and rushed to his wardrobe to wear a grey t-shirt over his naked chest.

Alec shyly closed the door behind him and followed Magnus in small steps, keeping his distance. He finally stopped a few feet inside the apartment and looked around. There was something so homely about this studio apartment.

“How did you know where I lived? Following me now, huh?”, he peeked out from his wardrobe, hiding his excitement on seeing Alec at his door.

“Yeah...maybe? That _is_ the story that seems more believable... compared to...”, Alec rubbed the back of his neck nervously and chuckled, taking a dramatic pause to intrigue Magnus. “Would you believe if I told you Simon and Isabelle moved into the 11th floor in your building?”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Have a seat, don’t be a stranger”, Magnus pointed at the kitchen counter. “So... Simon’s last name is LEWIS?”, Magnus gasped. “I knew that a Lewis guy was moving in in Rebecca’s old apartment... but didn’t realize it was your darling Simon”, he chuckled, closing the wardrobe behind him.

“Small world”

They said in unison and then broke into a giggle.

“I hope I didn’t disturb you?”, Alec fiddled with the salt shaker in front of him.

“I just came home a half an hour ago”, Magnus shrugged. “Wasn’t really doing anything for you to disturb me...”

“Dinner?”

“Not hungry. I was planning to have strawberries and Nutella while I watched the latest episode of Grey’s... but now, you can keep me company!”, he smiled, walking over to the coffee table to pick up his food.

“That’s it... you’re just gonna have strawberries and Nutella?”, Alec gasped.

“I planned to. Didn’t know I was going to have company. So, tell me, what do you want to order?”, he picked up his phone to find the food delivery app.

“No... no, I had dinner with Izzy and Simon. I just dropped by to say Hi... and”, Alec looked away.

“And...?”

“And ask if you’re okay? You seemed different in the morning...”

“You did too”, Magnus arched a brow.

“My ex-boyfriend got engaged yesterday...”, Alec blurted out, unable to look Magnus in the eyes as he explained. “I just couldn’t wrap my head around it I guess...”

“So, you wrapped _your legs_ around someone instead”, Magnus taunted and then immediately widened his eyes at the mistake. “I am sorry... I didn’t mean it like that...”

“You did”, Alec deadpanned.

“It’s not my place to say anything and I am sorry”, Magnus reiterated.

Magnus swallowed and picked up a strawberry to coat it with Nutella. “Anyway... I just wanted to forget about everything in the night... and then a couple of drinks later...”, Alec continued. “...the night is hazy in my head... one thing led to the other and...”, he added.

“I suppose it’s alright... as long as you didn’t murder your ex-boyfriend or his fiancé... drinking and sex is harmless... to an extent”, he quirked. Alec’s lips curved into a chuckle. “I mean as long as the other guy is alright...?”

Alec looked up at Magnus and a shy smile crept on his lips. “Magnus!”, he chuckled at that cute accusation

“Uhm”, he mumbled.

“How are you feeling today?”, Magnus asked a minute later.

“Better...”, Alec answered. “Although I was a bit more concerned by your behavior than I was with my ex”, he said honestly.

“I had a very busy day”, Magnus lied.

“Is that all?”

“Yeah... why?”

“No, I just thought...”, Alec swallowed. Why would he be upset with Alec for having a one-night stand. They were barely friends. “It doesn’t matter... I am glad you’re fine now... anger doesn’t suit you...”, he quirked making Magnus aware that he understood.

“Thank you, for looking out for me...”, Magnus smiled, stuffing his mouth with a strawberry coated with Nutella. Alec noticed the leftover chocolate on Magnus’ lips and felt the urge to wipe it away. He licked his own lips instinctively broke his gaze away from scanning Magnus’ face.

Magnus used a butter knife and applied a little Nutella to another strawberry and reached his hand out to Alec. Alec looked up and narrowed his brows. Magnus wiggled his own and leaned forward as Alec opened his mouth. Before the man could take the fruit from Magnus’ hand and eat it, Magnus had already reached his lips.

Alec opened his mouth to welcome the incoming strawberry and scooped it inside in one go. Magnus smiled at him and then wiped off excess Nutella from his lips and licked it off his thumb, rather seductively.

He closed his eyes to cherish the taste of strawberry mixed with Nutella and a soft moan escaped his lips, much to Magnus’ amusement.

“You have a dangerous case of sweet-tooth, Alexander”, Magnus remarked. Silence befell the conversation and for a moment, they had nothing to say to each other. What followed was a series of awkward gazes and a tension between them that didn’t seem platonic. Magnus fiddled with his rings and stared between Alec and the door. Was Alec supposed to leave? Was Magnus supposed to offer him to stay back?

“Anyway, I was gonna put _Now You See Me_ on Netflix before I sleep... wanna crash on the couch and eat more of these while watching the movie?”, he offered.

_Movie...with Magnus. On that comfy couch_. Alec stared at the couch and then at Magnus.

“Sure...”, Alec said, hesitantly.

“Do you have a soldier’s curfew for sleep time?”, Magnus arched a brow, playing naughty with Alec.

Alec licked his lips and blushed.

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. A blushing Alec Lightwood. He fought the urge to crash his lips onto Alec’s and not stop for a second.

_Shut up, Magnus._

His thoughts yelled back at him. Alec was now sitting across from him on the couch and waiting for Manus to settle down with a remote and the dessert he was eating. Magnus pulled out his blanket from below himself and spread it out on Alec’s legs as well. His glance momentarily went to the window and it was snowing, by the looks of it. Fortunately, Alec was tucked in warm.

As the movie began, Magnus turned the lights off for dramatic effect.

He had seen the movie before, and Alec seemed to have too.

“When did you shift to Brooklyn?”, Alec asked. Magnus shifted his gaze from the screen to Alec’s face which was glowing in the light of the movie. “...from Cambridge I mean?”

_Oh right._

“No... actually my entire family used to stay here. My adoptive family... until 6 years ago”, Magnus added without putting a lot of thought into the information he had just given away to Alec.

“Oh...”, Alec mumbled, not affected by the revelation. “So, _they_ shifted away...”, he concluded.

“After my adoptive brother Ragnor’s business started flourishing in England, he shifted there permanently... and Honoria and Thomas, my parents... they are both English and they wanted to settle back in their home country after retirement. So, they shifted a few months later...”

“...and you didn’t accompany them?”, he asked.

“No... no, I couldn’t... They wanted me to. In fact, I had a huge fight with Ragnor because he thought I didn’t want to stay with them. But it wasn’t about them. I’ve always stayed in New York... born and brought up on the streets”, he settled a little deeper into his couch “quite literally... So, I could never bring myself to relocating to a different country, someplace other than New York... nah, I just couldn’t...”

“You’re a proper New Yorker...”, Alec joked.

“You could say that...”, he whispered. “This city has the last memories of my birth parents and I feel connected to them here, like they’re still with me”, Magnus explained, his eyes moistening a bit.

“Your birth parents... how...”, Alec hesitated, not knowing if that had been a proper question to ask.

“My parents were refugees from Indonesia... and they used to work in construction sites in Brooklyn and Manhattan. One night, a tragic mishap took them away from the world, and dumped me into the foster system...”, he revealed, his chest tightening. Alec leaned closer and lifted his hand to squeeze Magnus’ shoulder and pull him closer.

“I am sorry... you don’t have to...”

“No, it’s fine Alec. I have gotten better at talking about it...”, he chuckled sadly. “If not for Honoria and Thomas, I wouldn’t have had a legal family... and I owe them a lot...”, he added, proudly.

“I am glad you found them...”, Alec lifted the hand that was squeezing Magnus’ shoulder to his face. He gently rubbed his cheekbones with the back of his hand and sighed.

“Thank you for not weirding out, Alexander”, Magnus whispered a few minutes later. He was still flushed because Alec’s fingers were still comforting his face. Alec stiffened himself and pulled his hand away from Magnus’ face

“Thank you for trusting me with that information”, Alec replied, turning his head back to see the screen.

They settled closer together and resumed the movie and the snowfall outside only thickened.

*

Catarina trudged her way out of the elevator in the morning. She was still in her uniform and a backpack was strapped on her shoulders. Last night had been a crazy shift for the nurse – hypothermia, accidents, people trapped under heaps of snow, she had seen it all.  It had snowed heavily in New York and she couldn’t wait to warm up and go and pick up Madzie from her friend Francie’s place.

Magnus was usually the one Cat left Madzie with, but he had informed her that there was a possibility that he wouldn’t come back home soon, and she should leave Madzie somewhere else for the night.

A bundle of newspapers was sitting on both her and Magnus’ doormats and she deduced that Magnus was either not home, or still sleeping.

Sleepy beyond control, she picked up the newspaper and pulled out her keys to unlock the door and step inside. While she was about to close the door, she heard Magnus’ door open and stopped to greet him.

_Not Magnus?!_

Catarina’s sleep-laden eyes shot open when she registered a figure that wasn’t Magnus walk out of his apartment. This one was taller, very muscular and hot? A one-night stand? But Catarina knew Magnus was not the type of guy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Magnus followed this man to the door and she noticed that they looked like they had just woken up. Magnus’ hair was tousled, and his face was sans make-up while this other’s guy’s shirt was very messily tucked in his jeans and was peeking out from below his jacket.

“Be careful, Alexander. It’s still very chilly out there”, Magnus spoke in his hoarse voice and smiled, leaning on the door. The other guy, _Alexander?_ rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

“I will. I am also sorry for, crashing in last night...”, he huffed.

“Don’t be. We both fell asleep”, Magnus chirped, yawning away his sleep. “And I wouldn’t have let you go in that crazy storm”

“I guess, I’ll see you later then”, Alexander waved and walked out of the apartment and pressed the button of the elevator. Magnus tipped on his heels and was about to close the door when he saw Catarina standing on her door, her hands crossed on her chest and a smile creeping on his lips. Magnus dismissed her suspicion with a wave of his hand and rolled his eyes. He walked inside the apartment but kept his door open because he knew he owed his friend a conversation.

Catarina chuckled and stepped into Magnus’ apartment. There was nothing out of the ordinary, no broken couches, stinky smell of cum, torn sheets... nothing.

“Fun night, Magnus?”, Catarina chirped. She heard a small scoff muffled with the noise of coffee machine starting.

“Good morning to you too Cat”, Magnus taunted, picking out two cups from his shelves and pouring black coffee.

“Alexander? Sounds very regal if you ask me...”, she continued.

“He goes by Alec”

“Stunning fish, babe”

“Alexander is my client. His mother owns the house I am currently working on”, Magnus rubbed his temple and sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

“Mixing business with pleasure now, are we?”

“Oh GOD no! Alec dropped by last night because he found out that I live in the same apartment building as his sister and her boyfriend”, Magnus explained. “... we ate Nutella coated strawberries and watched a movie until it was time for Alec to leave. But the snowfall outside was so dangerous that I asked him to sleep in...”

“You’re telling me that you slept with that gorgeous God and did not warm yourself up with sex?”

“NO! Cat... Oh my God. Alexander is a very good friend... geez!”

“He isn’t a friend because I saw the way you were looking at him...”

“What was I looking at him like...?”, Magnus arched a brow.

“Like he hung the stars... I have seen that look before...”, she added. Magnus’ breath hitched. Of course she had. And he knew she wasn’t talking about Etta. His best friend had made it clear multiple times that he and Etta never shared the passion that she had seen between him and Camille, another one of his exes that Magnus was once truly in love with, until she ditched him to pursue a career in Toronto.

“It’s nothing like that...”, Magnus brushed it off.

“Maybe not... yet? But I know that look. I thought I would never see it again, not after her...”, she gulped.

“Alec’s not... Camille”, Magnus cleared his throat.

“I hope not”, Cat retorted.

“I meant... he, I don’t like him _like that...”_

“Your eyes tell a different story”

Magnus ignored that last comment.

“He doesn’t like me like that either. In fact, he had a one-night stand with someone after hearing of his ex-boyfriend’s engagement. I am pretty sure he’s still very much in love with him... so”

“Magnus, you’re making excuses...”, she pointed out. She was right. He was justifying why he shouldn’t pursue this feeling for Alec.

“Cat... drop it. Alexander’s a good friend, and I like what we share. Can we not ruin it, please?”, Magnus pleaded.

“Fine, I’ll let it go...”, Cat shrugged. “...and wait for the day you come to tell me how right I was...”, she winked.

Magnus stared at her for a second and then chuckled, sipping his coffee.

 

_Catarina couldn’t be right about this._

_It was insane._

_Him and Alec?_

_No!_

_They couldn’t be._

_They were so different._

_Alec could never like him back._

_They could never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been trying to work through my writer's block phase. My other fic is suffering the most because I feel like I have a lot, and yet not a lot to write. It sucks. But, hopefully this chapter was okay? (Let me know, maybe?) while I try to fight through this terrible phase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome Clary Fairchild, Malec get close. Magnus-Etta subplot deepens a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have completed this chapter on some other day, but I really needed this writing to get me through that Friday. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Do let me know in the comments :)

A girl in her early twenties stormed inside _Edges &Spaces_ reception area, all her hair peeking out of her messy bun that was pinned to the top of her head. “I am Clary Fray. I have a meeting with...”, she paused to catch her breath and take out a visiting card. “I have a meeting with Mr Magnus Bane for a new assignment in a property in Queens?”, she handed over her own ID for authentication at the counter.

“Of course, let me check in with his assistant. Why don’t you have a seat while I confirm the information?”, the receptionist smiled and pointed her ballpoint pen towards a chain of chairs. The girl nodded.

She sat down on the corner-most chair and took out a folded sheet of paper. This was the printout of correspondence email with _Edges &Spaces_. She had been communicating with an M. Roberts, assistant to Magnus Bane. This new job was very different to what Clary was used to taking up, but nonetheless, it was an exciting opportunity for the budding artist. She took out a bottle of water and drank half of the contents in one go. The building looked so ordinary from outside, but it was so intricately designed on the inside. She was aware that the main officers were on the 5th floor and onwards. This was just the reception area and she would have to eventually go up.

“Ms Fray?”, a voice sounded from the far end of the room. Clary lifted her head up and saw a young girl wearing a white satin blouse and a gray pencil skirt standing outside the elevator. She had a bundle of papers in her hand.

“Yes, that would be me!”, Clary raised her hand and stood up nervously. The girl smiled and walked over to the receptionist.

“I am Maia, Maia Roberts. We’ve been talking via emails?”, she introduced herself, handing over a temporary card to access the building’s security entrances. “Come with me. Magnus is waiting for you”, she swiftly walked over to the elevator and Clary followed.

The main office was vast. Clary couldn’t figure out the other end of the bullpen even though she had a perfect vision. Maia swiftly made her way to the outer side of the maze of desks to avoid running into someone and Clary followed. The entire floor was carpeted. There were sections and as they went deeper inside, Clary could finally see secluded offices. They stopped at the farthest corner of the bullpen.

This desk was larger than all the others and had a very big working table next to it.

“Magnus, your 10 o’clock is here!”, Maia called out to a guy who was leaning over the working table, his wrists flat on it for support and gazing at an array of designs and shade cards lying in a series.

“Ms Fray?”, the guy stood up and turned around.

“Mr Bane”, Clary nervously cleared her throat. With his charm and persona, she was a tiny bit intimidated by him.

“Call me Magnus”, he plastered a smile on his face. “Maia, please be a darling and get me and Ms Fray a cup of coffee??”, he looked at his assistant with pleading eyes. Maia chuckled and nodded.

“Of course, boss”, she mock saluted him and left to tend to the instructions.

“Please have a seat, Ms Fray?”, Magnus offered the empty seat lying next to his desk.

“Oh... that’s your chair. I am fine...”, she stuttered. Magnus dropped his ass on his working table and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

“I insist”, he added. She swallowed and obeyed, unable to ignore a direct instruction from her future employer. “Maia showed me some of your art works and I am...”, he paused. “...enthralled, to say the least”

Clary’s eyes widened, and she gulped.

“I also understand that you’ve never worked on a job like this before...”, he cleared his throat. “So, if you want a clear view of what I want from you, I would like to take you to the site and have you study the details?”

“The site... as in the house where you want me to work on that one particular wall in the Library, right?”, she cleared her throat.

“Here you go, Magnus... and Ms Fray!”, Maia walked in, handing over a cup of coffee to her boss and another one to Clary.

“Thank you, Maia”, Clary smiles and takes the cup from Maia’s hand. She excuses herself when she hears her phone ringing on her desk.

“So, where were we?”, Magnus mumbles.

“You wanted me to come and have a look at the place where I would be working?”, Clary sipped her coffee.

“Oh right. Yes. I would like that. I don’t want you to have any misunderstanding about the kind of work I demand of you and therefore, you don’t need to say yes to the job until after you’re clear with what you have to do”

“Sounds fair?”

“I have a meeting here in 30 minutes but after that, I am heading out to see the site. I could drive you?”

“Oh? Sure... I’ll wait here in the visiting room?”, she offered.

“I’ll have Maia give you the blueprints of the Library”, he said. To his fortunate surprise, Maia walked in on them at the same second.

“Speaking of...”, Magnus quipped but then stopped seeing the look on Maia’s face.

“I have someone on the phone for you”, she cleared her throat.

“Who?”

Maia didn’t answer and fisted her hands together, looking over her shoulders, hoping that she could get some privacy for what was about to come. Clary sensed the tension between the two and excused herself.

“Etta”, she mumbled.

“Tell her I am busy”, Magnus waved his hand.

“She says she’ll come inside if you don’t speak to her on the phone”

“She’s outside the office?”, Magnus’ eyes widened.

“It appears so. Magnus, I think you should just take the call and get it over with...”, she shrugged.

“I wish it were that simple... but I suppose I could try”, he shrugged. “It’s still better than bringing the drama in my workplace...”

“I’ll transfer the call”, Maia sighed.

Magnus settled on his desk and took a deep breath, waiting for the landline to ring. And when it did, his heart panicked more than he was prepared for.

“Mags?”, Etta’s soft voice pierced Magnus’ ears. For a moment, the sound of her voice took him to the time when he was dating her and had feelings for her. It wasn’t a very passionate relationship but

“Hey”, Magnus mumbled, sounding disinterested in his voice.

“Playing strangers now, are we?”, she asked.

“No... why would you think that? I’ve just been busy with work.”, he lifted his free hand and fiddled with his dragon-shaped ear cuff nervously.

“You haven’t responded to my emails off-late; changed your contact number; told Raphael and Catarina to not give your number to anyone, and you’ve not bothered to speak to me since Grandma’s funeral? How would you explain that...?”, she quipped.

“Like I said Etta, I’ve just been busy”, he shrugged.

_Or trying to save your engagement?_

“I just wanted to tell you that Danny moved the dates up for our wedding”, Etta ignored Magnus’ excuse and carried on. “It’s Monday next week”, she mumbled, sadness sounding in her voice.

“That’s great!”, Magnus sighed in relief. _The wedding was still on._

“I would have sent you an invite but the way you’ve been ignoring me, it wouldn’t have been surprising for you to ignore it and don’t RSVP it back to me. So, I thought I would call your office. Maia didn’t disappoint me after all”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to come...”, Magnus hesitated. “Danny might not appreciate my presence...”

“Magnus, you’re one of the few friends I have in New York, no... in my life. I know I have not been very reasonable in the last couple of days...”, she paused. Magnus rolled his eyes. You think? “...but with my Grandma’s sudden death and everything else including Danny’s proposal, I guess I was scared...”

“Scared?”, Magnus’ eyes widened. This girl sounded like the Etta he used to know. The one who was wise and reasonable.

“Scared to lose you... scared because you’re my best friend... or were... and I thought that things would change... you know? Between us. You’d see me differently because I am married and with someone else.”, she stuttered. “I don’t think I will be able to get through the most important day of my life without my favorite man and Danny doesn’t get to decide that for me.”

Magnus found himself melting. Etta was his friend. And what if he had been wrong all along. What if she just wanted reconciliation and for things to go back to what they were, before they had started dating.

“And you can bring someone with you... a date!”, he heard the naughtiness in her voice and his lips curved into a natural smile.

“Etta”, Magnus sighed.

“I just want you there, alright? Please?”, she pleaded.

“Okay... I’ll be there. Not for a very long time, but I’ll be there...”, Magnus gave in, knowing exactly the trouble he was getting himself into.

“I am going to save a seat for you, and your plus one. Don’t be late, my love. We’re going to have so much fun...”, she quipped. Magnus flinched at the nickname.

“Hmm...”, he hung up.

Taking a deep breath, he buried his face in his palm. He knew he was getting himself into trouble, and he had just walked into willingly. He lifted his head up and took a deep breath. He should worry about that later. He picked up his coffee mug and dragged himself to the conference room to start business for the day.

*

It was almost noon by the time Magnus was done with the meeting. He had put Etta’s phone call behind him and was ready to visit the Lightwood property and start his work. His new recruit Clary Fray was also waiting for him in the lobby, he thought. It was time to see Alexander, his mind wandered off to the soldier and a smile appeared on his lips.

“Magnus, hey... Etta was indeed outside the office. She left this for you”, Maia spoke from behind Magnus, making the guy jump. He turned around to see what Maia was talking about and saw her holding an invite.

Magnus threw his head back in a sigh.

He picked it out of her hand and opened it.

_Dear Magnus,_

He saw his name written in cursive, in Etta’s own beautiful handwriting, followed by a little heart. Magnus gulped the lump in his throat. He scanned through the invite, going over the necessary details of the venue and time.

At the bottom, there was another thing written in hand.

_I will always love you,_

_Etta._

He put the invite back in the envelope and kept it in his bottom drawer, hoping to forget about it completely.

“Where’s Ms Fray?”, he turned to Maia. Maia looked between the drawer where Magnus had just hidden the invite and then at Magnus himself but didn’t utter a word in retortion. It was not her place and Magnus still her boss at work.

“She’s at the reception”, she smiled.

“I’ll see you after lunch then. Gotta go and check the progress at the Lightwood property”, he plastered a smile on his face.

“Okay. I’ll get your schedule up-to-date. And fix the meeting with some of the Paint Stores you listed?”

“Sure. Do that. Not too many in a day though. There’s only so much paint I can smell without losing my mind”, he rolled his eyes.

“And... can we, we go out to dinner today...?”, she asked, following him out after Magnus grabbed his bag and headed to the elevator.

“Maia, darling. Are you asking me out on a date?”, he quipped, stepping inside.

“Ugh. No”, she frowned. Magnus furrowed his brows and glanced at her. “It’s not like you’re not date-able, but you’re not my type... and I am not going to cheat on Bat. Not with you! Which should have gone up before the first reason”, she stammered. “But... you get my point, right boss?”

Magnus shook his head. “You’re chaotic, Maia”

“I know I am... and I am also your friend. And outside of work, when you’re not my boss... I would like to know what’s going on...”, she arched a brow.

“Ok... fine, but not tonight. I’ve got plans with Catarina and Madzie”, he added.

“Text me the date and time”, she chirped, following him out of the elevator.

She picked up a few documents for Magnus and handed it over to him. He had already reached Clary Fray and started briefing her about the type of work he was looking for. Maia took the temporary ID from Clary and then Magnus led the girl to the parking where his blue hatchback was waiting.

He was very quiet on the way to the Lightwoods. Only spoke when Clary asked him something work-related. His mind was coming up with whatever theories it could about Etta and her unresolved feelings for Magnus. And the reasons why it was affecting Magnus so much. The world had been such an easier place in the morning when Alec had woken up on the other side of the couch.

They reached the Lightwood residence at around lunch-time. There was no one home. Except maybe Alec. The soldier had told Magnus that Jace and Izzy were going to be out shopping today and their mom was going to the café for an early morning meeting. He himself was going to be away for a few hours, later in the day. Clary followed him inside the Lightwood property, unaware of the surprise that was awaiting her. Magnus climbed up the stairs while Clary waited back on the footpath. Magnus knocked on the door and waited as he heard footsteps approach.

Alec opened the door, clad in an oversized white zipper hoodie and track pants from his exercise. His lips curved into a soft smile when he saw Magnus at the door. His eyes then wandered off over Magnus’ shoulder when he felt someone standing behind him.

“Fray?”, he was stunned to see his sister’s best friend.

“Alec?”, Clary poked her head out and gasped. She momentarily pushed Magnus out of the way and jumped off the stairs to wrap her hand around Alec’s neck and embraced him tightly. Magnus was taken aback by the whole thing, to say the least.

He narrowed his brows and gazed at the scene in front of him.

“When did you return from Afghanistan?”, she dropped back from his embrace and squeaked.

“A few days before Christmas. Where were you? I thought we’d see you and Jocelyn for Christmas”, he widened his pupils.

“Mom and I went to Zurich for the holidays. It was the perfect time... but I missed Izzy. She would have loved it too.”, the redhead rolled around on her heels to inspect the house. “Wait, this is the house your mom bought recently?”, she gaped at the beautiful building behind her. “Izzy told me about it and I never got a chance to visit. It is so beautiful. So Victorian...”, she sighed.

Magnus cleared his throat. Alec and Clary froze when they remembered that they had company and turned around to face him.

“Hi”, Magnus smiled, cheekily.

“Magnus...”, Alec acknowledged with a blushing smile on his face.

“Alexander”, the man smiled, acknowledging his friend.

“I didn’t know you and Ms Fray knew each other...”

“She’s Isabelle’s best friend”, Alec introduced. “They went to school together... and she’s the reason my sister is living with that Lewis guy now instead of us.”, he added, quickly mouthing _she set them up_.

“Simon and Izzy love each other, Alec... get over it now!”, Clary snapped, hitting Alec lightly on his arm.

“I am sure Sherwin will come around one day, Alexander.", he winked at Alec. Turning to look at Clary. "I hired Ms Fray to work on your Library. She’s quite the artist, from what I have heard from my assistant and a few colleagues in the firm. One of the best from Brooklyn Academy of Art.”, Magnus introduced, pulling attention to himself. Clary looked flushed a little, having Magnus Bane compliment her artistic skills, it wasn’t every day for her.

“Small world, I guess?” he winked at Alec. The soldier recalled their conversation from last night, and their sleepover, causing his cheeks to flush a shade of deep red. Clary looked between the two men and sensed some feelings that she decided to not fuss about. Izzy could give her inside scoop later tonight.

“Isabelle will be surprised to hear this. I cannot wait to tell her about this job. I am actually working on her mother’s house, hired by the man I have always wanted to work with... it’s crazy”, she clapped, breaking the eye-lock between the two men. They stepped inside the house and Magnus asked her to go upstairs and inspect the place. She understood that he wanted some time with Alec and excused herself.

“Everything okay?”, Alec asked, shutting the door behind Magnus. The reception area went dark again.

“Yeah... yeah”, Magnus lied.

“Doesn’t look like it”, Alec shrugged, walking up to stand next to Magnus and stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

“Huh?”

“You don’t make eye-contact with your friends when something is going on in that beautiful mind of yours”, Alec noted.

Magnus looked up at Alec for the first time since entering the house and sighed. Alec had managed to notice Magnus’ most peculiar habit of avoiding people and putting his walls back up during adversity. He cared about Magnus enough to do it. That was positively satisfying for some reason. “It’s nothing very important. I’ll survive it... don't worry, Alexander”, Magnus waved his hand to brush it off with a smile on his face, and stepped forward to follow Clary up to the first floor when a hand grabbed his bicep and stopped him where he was.

“Hey”, Alec called. “Anything that is bothering you _is_ important, alright? I get it if you don’t want to discuss it with _me_... but don’t for a second think that your problems are not important enough...”, he pursed his lips and spoke in one go. "Just talk to someone who you can talk to, comfortably"

“Uhm...”, Magnus swallowed, feeling tears at the back of his eyes - ready to come out any second. In over 25 years of his young life, there had been only a few times when someone had shown consideration towards the boy whose life had been marred with heartbreak and betrayals. In fact, he could name the people who understood on his fingertips. And now, Alec was a new addition to it.

Magnus turned around on his heels to come face-to-face with Alec. He was standing dangerously close to the man and could clearly see the different shades of colors in Alec’s irises.

_Oh boy! Was hazel becoming his favorite color? Sure, looked like it?_

He took a deep breath and swallowed. What was that? That look in Alec’s eyes. There was concern in them, the promise of support and understanding, and then something very different. Something that he had only ever seen in Alec’s eyes and no one else. Something very non-platonic. A look that a lover had in his eyes for the love of his life. A look that Magnus imagined that one day, the person he is in love with will look at him like that.

_A look Magnus couldn’t actually figure out.... yet._

_Was it longing?_

_Was it attraction?_

_Was Alec Lightwood attracted to him?_

Magnus’ pupils flickered. _No._ There was nothing romantic about this moment or his friendship with Alec Lightwood. _Stop theorizing, Magnus Bane._ His mind yelled at himself. One relationship had gotten him in this stupid mess with Etta and he was not going to solve that problem by imagining himself in another relationship with a rather gorgeous man. With his fucking client for crying out loud!

He took a step forward, getting closer to Alec and felt his breath hitch in his chest. He tore his eyes away from Alec’s hazel ones and dropped them down to his throat, and then further down to his abs that were peeking out of his unzipped hoodie. _That bruise from his assignment_. The one Magnus had just assumed was there because of the way Alec carried himself, carefully. Magnus lifted his right hand and gently pulled the hoodie to one side to reveal the bruise. It wasn’t very fresh, like Alec had already told him. A few more days and the bruise would start disappearing altogether.

There were chiseled abs right below the bruise and Magnus felt his throat dry. Alec was beautiful. His fingertips reached out to the bruise and gently brushed it, feeling the warmth of the inflammation. Alec’s stomach contracted inside, feeling Magnus’ cold skin against his abdomen.

“My ex-girlfriend called my office in the morning. I’ve been ignoring her calls and emails for almost a month now... and she practically threatened to bring the drama to my work place if I didn't answer”, Magnus muttered, still staring at Alec’s bruise. “She wanted to invite me to her wedding next week”

“I am sorry...”, Alec whispered.

“No... no... I am over her. I have moved on. I don’t have feelings for her anymore. That’s not it, Alexander. I am actually worried about her...”, Magnus felt the need to clarify his feelings to Alec. “She still hopes that we will get back together one day...”

“Despite having a fiancé...?”, Alec questioned.

“Yeah. Maybe. It’s that insane idea in her head that all relationships end in fairytale happy endings...”

“Then don’t go to the wedding and give her what she wants...”, Alec shrugged, his throat bobbing at Magnus’ touch. "She'll get the message that you don't feel for her"

“It’s not that easy...”, Magnus unknowingly moved closer into Alec’s space and opened his hoodie further to check for the extent of the spread of the bruise. It went all the way to his chest where it was covered by chest hair.

“Hmm...”, Alec’s tone dropped a little, disappointment ready to poke out.

“I am one of the few people she knows... and I can’t leave her alone on her _wedding day_... it wouldn’t be fair”, his fingers trailed up to the top end of the zipper and he pulled the two parts away to check Alec’s shoulder bruise. “But, I also don’t want it to backfire and ruin her relationship...”

“If it does... it wouldn’t be your fault”, Alec whispered. “I hope you know that?”

“That’s what Cat keeps saying... but”, Magnus argued and lifted his eyes to look up at Alec. “...what if it is? I don’t want to go to the wedding because of the trouble I could cause... and I don’t not want to go either because she called me this morning... to specifically request my presence... as her friend”

He trailed his fingers around the light swelling around Alec’s shoulder.

“She even went to the extent of asking me to come with a date if I wanted...”, he chuckled, rolling his eyes at the thought. Alec winced uncomfortably after Magnus touched him at a sensitive spot. “Sorry...”, he squeaked.

“Do you have someone who could go with you?”, Alec asked...slyly. “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt as much...”

“Catarina has work... Raphael will never go to a pretend date with me... and that’s it. I don’t have anyone else to go with...”

“I am free next Monday...”, he lifted his lips up and shrugged. “I suppose I could go with you... if you’re okay with it...”, he shrugged. Magnus’ throat bobbed. He looked straight in Alec’s eyes and let his hands pull the two ends of the hoodie together. With swift movements, he locked the zipper and pulled it right up to the end.

“You don’t have to put yourself through this for me”, Magnus sniffled, overwhelmed by Alec’s offer. His thoughts ran past him, imagining Alec in a tux, his arms hooked in Alec’s bicep and his hazels boring into his.

“I don’t have anywhere else to be”, he said, a smile tugging his lips. Magnus’ fingers were still curled around zipper. His pupils flickered while he stared in Alec’s eyes, trying to understand _the look_. “Don’t feel obligated to say yes, Magnus. I am just trying to help you... as a friend...”, Alec cleared his throat and all of a sudden, stepped away from the man, resuming his soldier stance.

And just like that, _the look_ vanished from Alec’s eyes.

Magnus was appalled as he collected himself. His hands, still frozen mid-air where Alec’s zipper was present, stayed there for a couple of seconds before he dropped them down and fisted them together.

“Thank you, Alexander. I’ll think about it... and text you?”, he plastered a smile on his face.

“Ok”, Alec fisted his hands behind his back.

“I’ll be upstairs, briefing Ms Fray”, he pointed his index finger towards the staircase and turned around in his heels to rush away from these goosebumps and feelings that being around Alec were triggering in him.

*

It was almost dusk when Maryse returned home from the café to find Magnus standing on the top of the ladder, inspecting the pipelines and fire escapes that had recently been fixed. She looked around the living area, there was no one else.

 _That’s odd_.

Jace and Izzy were supposed to be at home for dinner.

“Maryse”, Magnus called out her name as he began his descent from the ladder.

“Hello, Magnus”, the Lightwood matriarch plastered a smile on her face and straightened herself. Magnus noticed the striking similarity between her stance and Alec’s this morning. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a pastel maroon silk button up shirt that was tucked insider her jeans only in the front. “How was your day?”

“Very well”, Magnus dusted his shirt and took a deep breath. He could feel the lady’s eyes on him and rightly so, because he was drenched in dust and sweat. “I heard from Alexander that you have a family dinner situation tonight? So, I’ll discuss the updates tomorrow”, he huffed, cleaning off the dust from his pants.

Maryse carefully chose to not react on the fact that Magnus had referred her son as Alexander, the name he didn’t let anyone else use.

“Well, I don’t think either of my kids are home yet... so you might as well show me?”, she chuckled.

“Oh no. Isabelle and Alexander are in his room. Have been for about an hour or so? I'll go and tell them you're here.”, Magnus told her, point his thumb towards the direction of Alec’s room. “I’ll not be a buzzkill and step out of the house in 5 mins”

“Thank you so much, Magnus. I'll be grateful.”, Maryse nodded, stepping aside to meet her children.

*

_(an hour earlier)_

As per the plan for having dinner together, Izzy came back home from her classes and went straight to Alec’s room where was reading a novel while Magnus worked on the house in the reception area. She dropped her bag on the couch and settled on the bed next to Alec who was snuggled in his duvet.

“So, yesterday we came to know that Simon and I have moved into the same building as Magnus and today, Clary tells me that Magnus hired her to renovate our house”, Izzy chuckled, crossing her legs together and leaving her heeled boots to hang out of the bed. She was sprawled on Alec’s bed, lying on her stomach. Her chin rested on a pillow that was folded in the middle to give her head a little more elevation.

“Yup, that’s right...”, Alec mumbled. He was half-lying, half-sitting on the bed with his back against the wall. He had a book in his hand but he and his sister both knew that he was hardly reading.

“Stranger things have happened?”, she chuckled. “This is so crazy, though. It’s like we’ve all lived around each other our whole lives – you, me, Simon, Clary and Magnus... and yet never met before last year. It’s insane.”, she rolled her eyes. Alec’s lips curved into a soft smile at Magnus’ mention.

“Clary also told me something else?”, she changed the topic.

“Hmm?”

“Actually no, she just asked...”, Izzy edited. “if my brother and her new employer have something going on between them?”, she wiggled her brows.

“What? Magnus and I?”, Alec snapped. “Is she crazy? Of course not!”

“That’s what I told her...”, she sighed.

“So?”

“She says that friends don’t look at each other the way you and Magnus do”, she mumbled, barely audible for anyone outside a 4-feet radius.

“She has no right to speculate anything”, Alec brushed it off, rather rudely.

“I am not saying she should have pried Alec... she shouldn’t have. But that wasn’t her intention. She was curious and observant, and I do see what she sees... so it’s not out of nowhere”, she lifted her shoulders and shrugged.

“Isabelle”, Alec rolled his eyes. “I am _not_ dating Magnus”

“I know you’re not. But that doesn’t mean you are not attracted to him...?”, she quipped.

“I am not”

“You are... you just don’t see it. Or maybe you do, but you don’t want to acknowledge it? But for your information, from what I can deduce, he likes you back!”

“He doesn’t... Izzy, stop putting theories in my head. Magnus doesn’t like me back. Why would you and Clary even come up with that? Me being gay doesn’t mean I’ll get attracted to every guy I meet and talk to. You’re stereotyping...”, he defended himself.

“Hey! Excuse me... I never said the same thing for you and Steve. And he’s gay and one of your closest friends. I am not stereotyping you... I would never.”, she retorted. “And as for why would we come up with that? How about the fact that you let him call you Alexander?”, she arched a brow.

“He likes the name! I can’t go on stopping everyone who uses the name Alexander for me”, Alec shrugged, looking away.

“But you _do..._ you hate it when someone uses Alexander for you because Dad used to do that. And you’ve only ever let him call you by that name”, she said, her voice going down as she mentioned their late father.

“Dad passed away years ago... I couldn’t have simply stuck...”, Alec argued.

“But you have been stuck on it, big brother. All these years, you’ve never let anyone taint any memory of Dad. No one could dare call you by your full name. Not even your boyfriend, Raj. Remember how you snapped at him the first time he did. Yet, Magnus _not only calls_ you that... you actually like it when he does... and I can see that”, Izzy didn’t let Alec finish his sentence and reprimanded.

“You’re making things up!”, Alec exasperated.

“I am not. Ok, what about last night? You were upset about something and it wasn’t about Raj”, she sat up on the bed, crossing her hands on her chest. “And all of that went away when you met with Magnus!”

“You can’t be sure about that...”

“If it were Raj, you would have told me about it... and instead, you spent the night at Magnus’ watching a movie? When have you done that in 27 years of your life, Captain Lightwood. Spent the night at a friend’s place, only to idly chat away your precious time?”, she rolled her eyes, calling him out.

“I went over to say hi to him... and then I had to stay in because it was snowing rather heavily to drive in an open jeep”, Alec squinted his eyes.

“How many guys you meet make you want to make an effort to just say hi... no one. I can’t name a single friend you’d do that for.”

“Your point being?”, Alec deadpanned.

“That, I am not trying to prove anything here. There’s nothing wrong with being attracted to Magnus. You’re single and so is he... and he’s also an amazing guy... so it’s not a big deal if you like him...”

“I don’t like him...”

“Alec, your attraction is written all over your face when you talk to him”, she tilted her head and sighed.

“SO WHAT IZZY”, Alec yelled, this time, rather seriously. “I like Magnus... but so what?”, he immediately lowered his voice. “It’s not like I can do anything about my feelings...”, he sat up on the bed and dropped his legs down. Clutching the ends of the mattress, he turned his back to his sister.

“Why can’t you?”, she crawled closer to her brother.

“Because I cannot give him the love he deserves...”, he closed his eyes that burnt with tears at the back. “I cannot give anyone the love they deserve”

“And why not? Because if I know correctly, you give unconditional love back to us? You are capable of it”, she retorted.

“Because, I will never be the partner that they deserve, or at the very least, expect. I won’t be there for their birthdays, or our anniversaries? When they get a promotion, I wouldn’t be there to be the first one to hear about it... the first one to hug them, kiss them... tell them how proud I am. I will never be there when our family needs me and that is the reality. I chose that life for myself. And I am not saying that I wish things were different... because in all other lives, I would have chosen to join the Air Force.”

“I know that... and we love you for everything that you are...”

“I know, Iz... I know... but I have seen you all struggle because of my job on some days and while I can ask you all to do this for me, I cannot make someone who is a complete stranger live a life like that. A solitary one where his partner is overseas for half a year. He wouldn’t deserve it...”

“And what about what you deserve? Don’t you deserve to come back home to someone? Someone you can build a home with? Start a family with?”, she slipped her hands below Alec’s arms and clutched it around his abdomen.

“I come back home to you and Mom... and Jace? I think that is enough...”

“I know... and you always will come home to us...”, she smiled, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. “But you know what I mean...?”

“I do... it’s just, I don’t think I’ll find someone... someone who is ready to have me for all that I am. And maybe not even then... I don’t know. I cannot stomach people sacrificing their lives for me... and their dreams...”

“One day... you will find someone like that. I know it, Alec. Someone who will love you heart and soul, and for everything you are... someone who’ll accept your shortcomings as nicely as your qualities and love you...unconditionally. Someone whose dreams would be you and just you... nothing else.”

“Alexander?”

_A coincidence? Izzy wondered._

Izzy and Alec looked up towards the door and saw Magnus standing by the entrance, leaning on the wooden frame. His hair was tousled, and his shirt was pulled out of his pants in a few places. Nevertheless, he looks like a beautiful mess. Izzy’s lips curved into a smile and she gently nudged Alec telling him that she could hear his pounding heart.

“Did I walk in on you two having a moment?”, he raised his palms in air. “I am so sorry, I’ll be out...”, he turned around to leave.

“Hey... no, Magnus. It’s alright. Come on in!”, Izzy called, pulling away from her brother who was flustered by Magnus’ presence in the room.

“I just... are you sure?”, he furrowed his brows. “I can come back later...”, he added.

“Yes”, Izzy sighed.

“I just... can I use the bathroom, Alexander? I am pretty sure I look like a disaster. I promise I won’t take too long?”, he licked his lips.

“A stunning disaster”, Alec sighed and then choked. Did he really just say that. Magnus’ eyes widened at the comment and he snapped to look at Alec. The soldier straightened himself and cleared his throat. “I mean... go ahead.”, he smiled. “And you don’t need to hurry up. Take as much time you need”

“Thank you”, Magnus said, with a questioning look. He glanced at Izzy who gave him a soft smile and nodded. Once Magnus was safely inside the bathroom, and had shut it from inside, Izzy turned back to Alec.

“Stop denying your feelings Alec. I understand if you’re not ready to pursue the feelings you have for Magnus yet... but don’t do that just because you think you don’t deserve him. You do. Just give it time... and give it a thought. Things will work out... sooner or later... But when you’re ready to accept it, just go for it... without thinking of the consequences...”, she added. Alec looked up at her and smiled.

“I love you...”, he turned his head and pressed a kiss in Izzy’s hair.

“I love you too big bro...”, she smiled.

Magnus shut the door behind him and pressed his back on it to compose himself for a few seconds. He had definitely walked in on Alec and his sister having a moment. And, Alec looked distraught. Magnus closed his eyes and assumed it was about that ex-boyfriend who had recently gotten engaged... the one that the soldier wasn’t seemingly over from. He wanted to scream at his subconscious for having the urge to hug Alec and tell him that it would be alright, eventually.

_No, Magnus._

He opened his eyes and looked around. This bathroom smelled like Alec. The scent of sandalwood emitting from the bar of soap, an aftershave liquid and a collection of cologne. Magnus recalled the memory of the man saving his life at that showroom a week ago. Alec did not own a lot of toiletries, just the ones he actually used. He lived a minimalistic life, the soldier. Quite expected from someone who lived in a bunker for most of the year. Magnus cleared his throat and stepped towards the mirror.

_Ok... this is a disaster._

He looked at his eye-shadow which was smudged all the way to his temple. He unzipped his sling bag open and picked out his makeup wipes. He didn’t carry the entire set of his makeup essentials but just enough to go about the day. Clearing his eye-shadow and eyeliner, along with the rest of the makeup, Magnus picked up a facewash from Alec’s toiletries and washed his face.

He dried his face clean with another face wipe and applied a thin coat of moisturizer, followed by a minimalistic dark eyeliner, just to hide the exhaustion in his eyes. There was no point in applying a full coat of his usual makeup because he was going to go back home and call it a day. Eyeliner however, was always a must.

He dusted his clothes clean, to the best of his ability and folded his sleeves up.

_What about the hair?_

Magnus sighed. He couldn’t do a lot about it... without his equipment that were at his apartment, so he used water and a light gel to pull his hair back up. He was surprised that Alec had gel in his collection of toiletries and blamed Isabelle for it. Magnus would definitely need a hair-wash before sleeping tonight, but this hair gel should do.

Keeping his things back in his bag, he sprayed himself with perfume and stepped out of Alec’s bathroom to find the room empty.

He found the Lightwoods in the kitchen area together, laughing and discussing something. Isabelle sat on the kitchen counter, munching carrots that Maryse was slicing and Alec was just standing by, looking at the simmering pan. He glanced up at Magnus who had already reached the doorway and his hand lifted up to wave at him. Magnus stopped breathing. That smile on Alec’s face, and he could feel his world shifting. A smile that he could burn worlds for.

 _A smile that he wished he could see from up close, feeling Alec’s lips on his_.

He imagined a world where things were as simple as asking Alec out for a date because he liked him, and Alec liked him back. They would walk back home after watching a movie or having dinner in a fancy Italian restaurant, hand-in-hand. The weather would shower its kindness in form of a heavy downpour on a stormy night. They’d stop walking and take shelter in a portico to save Magnus’ makeup, _obviously_. Alec would turn around and hold his face between his hands and catch his breath with a kiss. Water would warm up between his and Alec’s face and everything would be magical.

Magnus flickered his eyes and realized where he was.

In the world where everything was simple. Not in this one. In this one, Magnus was attracted to Alec, the brooding soldier, who in all possibility wasn’t attracted to him, and was still melancholic over his ex.

He sighed and walked out of the Lightwood house.

*

Magnus’ phone was plugged into the stereo of his car while he drove back to Brooklyn. Soft music was playing in the background and his car was running through the downpour in the cold month of January. Magnus was quite enjoying the melancholic tone of the weather and it was suiting his mood when the music suddenly stopped and was replaced by an incoming call – Catarina.

“Hey, Cat”, Magnus smiled.

“How long? Madz and I are starving...”, Catarina huffed on the other side. Magnus could hear cartoons in the background and he smiled.

“45 minutes tops, Cat”

“I am waiting. Come soon”, she mumbled.

Magnus smiled as the call hung up after assuring her once again that he wouldn’t be late. He was going to Cat’s house for dinner – the Wednesday usual. She was making him his favorite food, _nasi goreng_ this time. Even though Magnus loved going to Cat’s home for dinners on Wednesdays, this one was special. This was his favorite dish from his native cuisine and even though he hardly remembered the taste of his mother’s home-cooked Indonesian food, he loved eating this dish for some reason. It felt like home to him. Probably, this is what his mom frequently made for him too.

He stopped by an ice-cream parlor right outside Brooklyn and took a parcel for Madzie’s favorite ice-cream – chocolate milkshake flavor. He still remembered how much she enjoyed it the first time he brought her to the shop.

Catarina had adopted Madzie after she broke up with her fiancé about two years ago. It was a trying time for the nurse, but Magnus was there with her, through everything until Madzie stumbled in the woman’s life and changed it forever. She was orphaned in a tragic snowstorm that killed both of Madzie’s parents. They were admitted to St. Ambrose Hospital where Cat worked and when the ER couldn’t do anything to save them, Madzie was supposed to be given to the Child Services. Because of Magnus’ contacts as well as friends in the department, he pulled some strings to get the paperwork done and Cat officially adopted Madzie because she had felt a connection to the girl at first meeting itself.

Madzie knew that Cat wasn’t her mother, but she hardly remembered the events of the night her parents passed away and Cat knew that there was time before the girl was of age to demand answers from her mother.

Magnus knocked at the door of Catarina’s apartment and was greeted with a smiling Madzie. He crouched down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Hello”, he smiled.

“Hi, Uncle Magnus”, Madzie stepped forward and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck.  
“You’re late! I am starving”, she chided. Magnus pulled her off her feet and stepped inside the apartment, bolting the door behind him. Catarina was pouring wine in two glasses in her kitchen.

“I am sorry, sweetpea. Work is crazy sometimes. But, look what I got you... to compensate!”, Magnus put her down and handed over the package of ice-cream. Madzie peeked inside and squealed loudly, deafening Magnus for a split second. She told her mom that Magnus had got her favorite ice-cream flavor for her. Catarina smiled and asked Madzie to put it in the fridge until after dinner.

“You spoil her, Magnus”, she laughed.

“That’s what uncles are for...”, Magnus quirked, dropping his sling bag on the couch and proceeding to join Cat in the kitchen. The smell of _nasi goreng_ filled his nostrils and he could his mouth watering.

“How was your day?”, Catarina chuckled, sitting on a bar stool next to her.

“Busy...”, Magnus shrugged, getting rid of his jacket. “How long until I can eat that _nasi goreng_...I am starving...”, his tongue slurred, unable to hold onto the saliva forming on them. He reached out to open the lid and check the dish, but Catarina slapped his hand, forcing him to retract it.

“ _Maia texted me_... telling me about Etta, and a certain invitation card?”, she arched a brow, gesturing him that the food will be available after they were done talking.

“Of course, she did...”, Magnus sighed. “I am not sure if she works for me or you?”, he rolled his eyes.

“She works for you... _in your office_. At home, she’s our friend”, Catarina chuckled. “Anyway, the end of story is... I know something happened. So, tell me? How did it go with Etta and what is that invite for? Maia wasn’t particularly happy when she told me to talk to you”, the nurse grew concerned.

“She invited me to her wedding... the one you and Raphael are invited too...”, Magnus point-blanked. There was no use telling Catarina any background information because this was what she was looking for.

“And did you refuse?”

“I said I will be there, even if it is for a few hours.”, he looked away, hiding his expression by putting his wine glass to his lips.

“Of course, you did”, Catarina smiled, hiding her anger behind it. “Because you’re Magnus stupid Bane...”

“I am not”, Magnus reprimanded.

“You’re telling me that you didn’t get affected by her emotional drama about having no friends in New York?”

Magnus licked his lips and downed the contents of the glass down his throat in one go. Catarina knew him. He couldn’t lie.

“I didn’t say yes to her because I am stupid...”, he retorted.

“No, you said yes because you’re a good person, Magnus. And people like Etta just want to milk that”, the tone of her voice changed from chastising to being concerned. “This is why I wasn’t so keen on giving your number to her”, she sighed.

“That didn’t stop her from contacting me?”, Magnus deadpanned.

“Well, it sure as hell bought you _time?_ ”, Catarina retorted. “Which you made wonderful use of by actually _not making a use_ of it at all?”

“She said that she needed me to be her support on the most important day of her life... and that I was free to bring a plus one for the wedding if I wanted to. I really don’t think she meant reconciliation, Catarina. She sounded like the Etta who I used to know as a friend.”, Magnus argued.

“She’s trying to win your trust back Magnus... only to shatter it. You yourself mentioned that you and she were not meant to be... and when you were together, you’d always end up arguing...”

“Yeah... and I stand by what I said...”

“She may have agreed to part ways with you... but I don’t think she ever really understood why things ended between you two... or why you weren’t meant to be. She has cleared off the memories of your toxic relationship and only has the good ones... which is good as long as it was for herself. But she’s blocking the bad memories just to find ways to get together with you and that’s not right. It makes her dangerous.”

“She accepted Danny’s proposal. I don’t think that there’s anything dangerous about that”, Magnus arched a brow, filling his glass with wine. He knew that he was only trying to justify his actions to himself.

“To use him to win you back”

“You make her sound like Camille”, Magnus quipped.

“Oh no... no one can come close to that snake... Etta isn’t Camille, but she’s no better. She is obsessed with you while Camille was only concerned with damaging you for her benefit and leave you when she was done”

“I can handle her.”

“I know you can. I am worried that you won’t see her coming for you until it’s too late. And that is possible because you always end up seeing the best in people”, Catarine sighed.

“I will be fine, Cat. Besides, you and Raphael will be there too... right?”

“Raphael, I am not sure... but I will be”, the nurse reassured. She paused for a second to take a sip of the wine and then continued. “And she’s stupid though... suggesting a plus one wasn’t such a bad idea. Do you have someone in mind?”

_Alexander?_

“Nope. I have been too busy with work to find the time. You know I haven’t jumped back into the dating circles in almost a year? I am trying to enjoy my time being single... and carefree, out of love, untethered by the shackles of love and feelings... coming home from work and then... just being by myself...”

“Who is it?”, she stopped him mid-sentence.

“Alexander”, Magnus blurted out, heaving out a huge sigh.

“The sleepover fellow?”, she rolled her eyes. Magnus closed his eyes and nodded, pouring himself another glass of wine. This conversation about Alec couldn’t happen without external aid, the interior designer thought.

“To be fair, he offered to go to the wedding. I didn’t say a word”, he defended himself, pointing his index finger at his friend.

“And did you agree?”

“Not yet...!”, Magnus shrugged, sounding like it wasn’t a big deal for him that Alexander Lightwood had offered to be his date.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t want to drag him into my personal mess?”

“You’d just be asking him out for a couple of free drinks, a well-planned lunch... and a dance maybe. No drama. It will be good. There’s no harm in hanging out with the boy, is it? He’s smoking hot... and”

“He is a soldier. An Air Force officer”, Magnus deadpanned. “I don’t think he will fancy free drinks and good food like us civilians...”, he chuckled dramatically. “And I am pretty sure a Brooklyn wedding will not be something even remotely close to his standards”, he added without focusing on the fact that he agreed how hot Alec Lightwood was.

“If he spent time at your apartment last night, he looks like the kind of guy who loves your company... and I don’t see why he will refuse a whole afternoon of that”, Catarina reasoned. _Well, maybe she was right?_

“I’ll think about it. Maybe I will ask him... maybe I won’t”, he added casually. It was a lame move. He knew that Cat could see right through his butterflies.

“Ok, maybe we can eat that _nasi goreng_ now”, Catarina winked, taking the empty glass of wine from Magnus’ hand and putting them in the sink. She pulled out three plates from the cabinet and laid dinner.

*

Alec had a lovely family dinner with Jace and Izzy but he couldn’t stop thinking about Magnus. The little smile he saw on the man’s lips as he was leaving the Lightwood home this evening. Was it real? Or Alec was just imagining a scenario where Magnus liked him. He had all sorts of thoughts in his mind and needed to let them out somehow.

_Alas._

It was snowing heavily outside and he couldn’t go out for a walk to do that. The conversation with Izzy had also been bothering him for a while now. He had been so sure about not wanting to be involved with anyone, just for the sake of not hurting them that he couldn’t fathom that Izzy had been right about giving it a chance.

Magnus wasn’t a substantial romance at this point. He was a guy who Alec had been developing feelings for, and already had a major crush on. And a big part of him just wanted to see where these feelings led him to. Whether it was another heartbreak, or it could be the turning point in his life. He couldn’t say for sure. He didn’t want to.

_Maybe, he just wanted to try?_

Magnus had a very charming persona and had made Alec feel things he hadn’t in two years. Not since Raj brutally made Alec shut himself down. But what if Magnus ended up being like every other man he had been with, wanting him for as long as they didn’t get bored of him or his profound absence in their lives?

_Was trying worth the risk?_

Alec turned the central heating on and pulled his sweater and t-shirt out. He settled under his duvet and curled his torso around a large pillow. The room was dark, and Alec could see the flakes of snow falling from the dark blue sky through his window pane. He was about to close his eyes when his phone screen lit up.

[From Magnus: 11:37pm] _What do you think about joining me for a wedding on Monday? There’d be free food and booze ;)_

Alec’s lips curved into a smile. He pulled his other warm hand out of the warmth of the duvet and typed.

[To Magnus: 11:38pm] _I’ll be there. Is there a dress code?_

Alec waited for the typing bubbles to appear next to Magnus’ name, but they never did. Instead, he got a call.

“Magnus?”, Alec picked up hastily, not even pretending to wait for a few rings.

“Alexander... I hope I didn’t break your bedtime curfew?”

He could hear the smile in his tone. He wasn’t as distraught as Alec had seen him in the morning.

“Gosh, now I need to come with an excuse if Mom catches me”, Alec joked along, unable to control the shakiness of his voice. Magnus laughed loudly and those butterflies in Alec’s stomach only enhanced.

“About the dress code...?”, Magnus cleared his throat a few minutes later. “Do you have anything outside the shades of grey, blue and black?”

“I am afraid not...why?”, Alec chuckled, playing with the edge of the blanket, plucking at it softly.

“Then, wear whatever you like... I am sure you’ll pull through”

“As long as you’re by my side... I will”, Alec quipped. He heard a soft gasp on the other side followed by rapid breathing. Alec had just flirted with Magnus. And in the sweetest way possible.

“Flattery gets you nowhere, Alexander”, Magnus chirped.

“I am not flattering you... simply stating facts, Magnus”, Alec said, proudly. There was small pause.

“Well thank you...”, Magnus cleared his throat. “ _for stating facts..._ ”, he quipped.

“Your welcome”, Alec fiddled with his blanket, as if Magnus could see through his hesitation on a _phone call._

“Thank you for agreeing to come”, he said, softly.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it”, Alec smiled. They listened to each other breathe for a few more seconds, not wanting to cut the call.

“Okay then”, Magnus gave in. “I won’t disturb you any further. See you soon. Goodnight Alexander”

“Goodnight, Magnus”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec accompanies Magnus to Etta's wedding, and stuff happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted a new chapter in so long. So sorry about that.  
> But, I am here now... it's about 10K words long so I guess I kinda made up for the delay!  
> It's unbeta'd so there could be a few mistakes here and there.

Monday came faster than Alec could process – his nerves failing him every second that drew him closer to that wedding that he was accompanying Magnus as his date. He woke up early that morning, panicking about how he could never come close to Magnus when it came to looking party-ready and going as his plus one had been the worst idea ever. Magnus would be so embarrassed by his clumsy self – Alec’s anxiety gripped him, momentarily making him forget that he was a soldier and had seen worse situations. Izzy had stayed over at the Lightwood residence on Sunday to help Alec get ready for the wedding. She knew he would need her, not just for fashion advice, but to calm his nerves down. The wedding was in Queens and Magnus had agreed to pick him up in an hour and check on the work that was going on at the Lightwood house. He wasn’t officially off-duty.

“Okay, Alec. You _have_ to choose now. We have been at this since 6:30 in the morning and now, Magnus will be here...”, she paused and tilted her head to look at the wall clock. “...in 35 minutes and you’d be a mess. The black tux... or the navy blue one”, Izzy stood in the center of his room holding both the tuxes in her hand, high above her head for him to get a clear view.

“I just can’t embarrass Magnus”, Alec dropped his head on fisted hands while his elbows dug deep in his thighs.

“You’re Captain Alec Lightwood, US Air Force. You can _never_ embarrass anyone even if you tried.”, she rolled her eyes and scoffed at his naivety. “Why do you keep forgetting that you are probably as charming as Magnus”, she sighed.

“Have you _seen_ him?”, Alec argued.

“I have. And I still stand by what I said. Now tell me? Black or Navy Blue?”, she tapped her heels, irritated by Alec’s confusion.

“Navy Blue?”, Maryse joined their conversation, walking in their room, clad in her nightgown. She held two glasses of orange juice in a tray and put it down on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch by the window. “He hasn’t worn that color in ages”, she lifted her chin to gesture towards the Navy-Blue suit and smiled.

Alec thought about Maryse’s opinion for a few seconds and then grabbed the suit from Izzy’s hand and walked inside the washroom. Izzy and Maryse shared a relieved glance behind his retreating figure. He paired the tux with a white slim-fit shirt. He came out a few minutes later buttoning up his collar and tying a tie around it and tugging it below the coat afterward. Izzy brought him a white pocket-square and he was almost done by the time Magnus joined them in their house.

They were alerted of his presence by the yelling that sounded on the first floor. Magnus was instructing the people working on false roofing in the Library area so that Clary could take over once this was done. He also wanted a skilled hand to design a working book cupboard which could serve as a means to hold Alec’s father’s precious collection without so much so as destroying anything.

Alec was tying his black leather shoes’ laces when Magnus finally walked into the room, greeting Maryse and Alec’s sister Izzy with a soft kiss on their cheeks.

_Fuck._

Alec looked up at him and found his throat drying. Magnus wore a shiny silver coat with black lapels. He paired it with a black shirt, and black skinny fit pants. The bowtie around his neck was the same color as his coat and he had a black pocket square to complete his look. Alec found his cheeks heating up with embarrassment when he realized that Magnus had carefully chosen the shades of his suit to match Alec’s monochromatic wardrobe and no matter what shade of blue, black and gray Alec opted for, Magnus’ look would have perfectly complemented his.

“Morning”, Alec breathed, finding it difficult to talk.

“Good morning, Alexander”, Magnus smiled and stepped closer into the room.

Alec noticed the lack of colored streaks in Magnus’ hair but them shining with glitter sprayed on the tips. He had a mean smoky eye game going on with slightly red-winged eyeliner only towards the outer end of the eye.

“You look breathtaking”, Magnus commented, adjusting his winged ear-cuff. Alec rolled his eyes and looked away.

“You don’t have to make me feel better, Magnus?”, he chuckled, walking over to the mirror to grab his comb.

“I am _not_ ”, Magnus quipped, adjusting his hair to check if any strand had fallen astray. Alec noticed his matte-finish painted nails except for the middle finger which had nail art exquisitely drawn on it. There were a series of black stone bracelets on his right hand and his left hand was covered in rings.

“Isabelle, why don’t you tell your brother that he looks amazing”, Magnus spun on his heels to face the soldier’s sister.

“I cannot, Magnus. I would be firing shots through a blind tunnel, without a target. You see...”, she stepped forward, hooking her arms around her brother. “My dearest big brother is constipated when it comes to feeling good about himself”, she chirped. Magnus found himself fighting the urge to grin and chuckle.

“That’s _not_ true...”, Alec struggled to get out of Izzy’s clutches.

“Oh, it is, Alec”, Maryse chirped in, standing up on her feet. She patted Magnus softly and excused herself.

“Mom... you too?”, Alec gasped.

Maryse chuckled and rubbed Alec’s back. “I am simply stating the truth...”, she winked at an exasperated soldier.

“This is unfair, ganging up on me like that...”, Alec protested. He picked up his cologne and sprayed it on his wrists and then rubbed them together before spreading the scent around his neck and chest. Magnus saw the swift movements of Alec’s hands as they contoured his body and he struggled to tear his gaze away without making it too obvious.

“I am going to get ready for work”, Maryse cleared her throat, exchanging a knowing glance with her daughter. “Have a good time, you two”, she tapped Alec’s shoulder and walked out of the room.

“I have to call Simon and wake him up. He has a meeting in a few hours. See you later, Magnus”, Isabelle hurriedly spoke. She pressed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek and winked at Alec before leaving the room.

Magnus took a deep breath and then looked at Alec again. The man was staring back at him from his reflection in the mirror with a shy smile on his face. Hiding the blush creeping on his, Magnus immediately dropped his head down and looked away, rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand.

He waited patiently while Alec finished getting ready. To his utter disappointment, Alec decided to neatly comb his hairs back into place instead of going with the ruffled and messy do that Magnus preferred on the soldier. He stood there, fighting the urge to stop Alec from using the comb and messing his hairs up with his fingers, but he never got the chance to do it.

“Shall we?”, he huffed out a breath a few minutes later. Magnus came back from his thoughts and nodded, getting up from the couch. They walked out towards Magnus’ car and Alec saw the backseat holding two bouquets and very grand ones at that.

“Thank you, for doing this Alexander. It means a lot to me. I am not kidding”, Magnus tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. His head was lifted up to one side. His eyes were focused to alternate between the rearview mirror and the screen as he reversed the car from the driveway. His car had been flanked by two big SUVs and he had to have an absolute focus to pull his own vehicle out.

“Stop thanking me... maybe I was looking for an excuse to get drunk in the morning while parading in your ex's wedding”, Alec replied with an attempt to lighten up the mood, his gaze fixated on the side Magnus’ neck that was peeking out of his collar. His Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down as Magnus nervously swallowed, avoiding looking straight into Alec’s eyes. He could feel the soldier’s eyes on him and it was making him a little uncomfortable – but not in a wrong way. He just wished Alec would stop staring at him before the man lost control.

“It means a lot to me because this is a problem that is mine to handle... not yours. It’s my thing.”, Magnus sighed, adjusting his eyes back on the road.

“It’s fine. We all have _our_ things and if I am able to help you out... then, I guess I should?”, Alec shrugged, adjusting his cuffs.

“Soldier’s instinct?”, Magnus quirked.

“Not _just_ that...”, Alec smirked. “I wouldn’t do this for everyone”, Alec gestured at his well-dressed self.

Magnus smiled and felt his cheeks heating up again and he rolled his eyes. Look at him, getting all flustered because of someone all over again.

“So, tell me... what am I walking into?”, Alec clapped his hands softly and changed the conversation.

“A _wedding?_ ”, Magnus scrunched his nose. “And... a few dramatic situations...”

“ _like?_ ”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“A problematic ex, a best friend, a mentor and a man who hates me because he’s marrying my _problematic ex_ ”, Magnus summarized. Alec’s eyes popped out and his lips parted slightly. Well, this was going to be an interesting event.

“Wow”, he remarked.

“You could say that?”, Magnus narrowed his brows. “Listen... you can leave if you feel uncomfortable, alright? I am honored as it is that you could spare a few hours... but they shouldn’t be a burden to you”, he waved his hand.

Alec extended his hand and placed it on Magnus’ thigh. Magnus’ choked on his breath and looked down.

“I am going to be fine. Okay? Don’t worry. I could do a little wedding event... it’s been a while”, he added.

“If you say so?”, Magnus calmed himself down after Alec pulled his hand back and plastered a smile on his face.

*

Jace stepped out of his room, still rubbing his eyes. His head was throbbing and the sunlight coming in through the windows wasn’t being helpful. The house seemed awfully quiet for a Monday morning and he feared that he had woken up post-apocalypse. His dramatic-self walked down the stairs, bare feet and peeked into the living room. There was actually no one he could spot until Izzy stood up behind the kitchen counter.

“Morning, dear brother!”, she chimed, pouring herself a glass of water.

“Hey, Iz... where is everybody?”, Jace yawned, stepping towards the kitchen counter.

“Mom left for the café early today... and Alec is attending a wedding with Magnus, as his plus one...”, she reminded his sleepy self. “I didn’t see you at home last night? When did you come back...?”

“I don’t know... it was sometime after midnight”, Jace shrugged, rubbing his temple.

“Hangover?”, she arched a brow, going back to the fridge to grab lemons.

“Uhm”, Jace nodded. “ _Breakup_ hangover if I might dive into the details ya know!”, he specified, groaning. Izzy poked her eyes open and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was glad the girl was out of her brother’s life. Breaking up with Kaelie was probably in Jace’s best interest, but that didn’t mean that Jace wasn’t feeling hurt.

“I am sorry...”, she softened her tone.

“You’re not, you _hated_ Kaelie...”, Jace chuckled, dropping his forehead on his hands crossed on the table.

“So, what? I love _you..._ ”, she shrugged, walking around the table and wrapping her arm around her brother’s shoulder. “And no matter how much _I_ disliked Kaelie... heartbreaks and breakups are messy, and I am here with you... you can talk to me about it if you want... okay?”, she dropped her head on his hair and squeezed her clutch around his shoulder. Jace hummed and nestled in Izzy’s arms.

“She thought that Alec was a wuss for still living with his family and that it bothered her he was home whenever she showed up...”, he gritted his teeth. Izzy’s nostrils flared. She knew that there was something off about the girl but how could she dare to speak a word against her brother – the man who had assumed the role of the family’s father figure after Robert had passed away.

“How dare she?”, Jace flared, the anger still fresh in his mind. “She didn’t even know he was an officer... and I have mentioned that more than one time...”, he banged the table with his fist, startling the sister.

“Forget about her, Jace... and calm down please?”, Izzy rubbed his arm. “She doesn’t deserve to be mentioned in this house, alright?”

“I should have listened to you...”, he sighed. “I should have _fucking_ listened to you”, he sounded angry and upset... but mostly guilty.

“What’s done is _done,_ brother?”, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to face her. “Forget about Kaelie? Fresh starts... okay?”, she patted his cheek.

“Hey, guys!!”

Izzy and Jace snapped their heads towards the direction of the main door.

“Clary”, Izzy squeaked and ran across the living room to finally crash into the redhead’s open invitation for a hug.

“Finally...”, Clary sighed, mumbling into Izzy’s black hair. She lifted her gaze at Jace and waved softly. “Hi Jace...”

“Hey there, Clary”, Jace smiled, acknowledging his sister’s school friend. She wasn’t the Clary Fray he remembered – the nerdy artist, with braces and pigtails. This young lady had gorgeous and long red hairs that fell beautifully over her chest and back. He had been very close to both his sister and Clary because they were only a year apart in school and mostly hung out together after classes. After graduation though, they slowly drifted apart and although Izzy and Clary stayed in touch, Jace moved to University.

“Magnus told me to check out space for the Library upstairs... so I came in early because you told me you would be home...”, she huffed in excitement, pulling away from the Lightwood girl.

“Oh yes, but come... eat something first and let’s catch up before you do that? Magnus and Alec have gone to the wedding and won’t be back anytime soon...”, she winked. Clary’s brows furrowed, and she shared a look with Izzy. Izzy shrugged gesturing that she knew nothing of what was going on between the two men.

Clary followed Izzy to the kitchen island and put her handbag on the nearby stool.

“Hey, Jace... it’s been so long”, she chimed, settling on the stool next to the blonde.

“Hi... how have you been?”, Jace faked a smile.

“Good... you?”, she smiled, fisting her hands together.

“I’ve survived”, he shrugged.

“My brother is being dramatic because he broke up with his girlfriend last night...”, Izzy rolled her eyes, pouring a glass of water for Clary.

“I am so sorry”, Clary’s voice softened. “I am sure you will feel better soon...”, she said with concern in her voice.

“Thank you...”, Jace smiled.

For a few seconds, conversation died and there was an eerie silence between the three while Izzy prepared lemonade for Jace’s hangover.

“Hey... you should come with us for lunch?”, Clary squeaked all of a sudden, pointing her fingers at the blonde Lightwood. Jace stared at her in confusion. “Izzy, Simon and I are getting lunch together at _Taki’s_... and since Alec’s not here, at least you can join us, right... Iz? We can have lunch with Alec included some other time before he leaves?”, she tilted her head towards her best friend.

“Oh right... of course. That would be great... Jace?”, she wiggled her brows.

“You know... I don’t think _Simon Lewis_ is someone I need to meet right after a breakup. He doesn’t qualify as the best breakup remedy, you know?”, he deadpanned. A second later, a slap on his shoulder and a flying sliced lemon were what he received as a reply.

“Simon’s my best friend...”, Clary warned.

“He’s my boyfriend”, Izzy glared.

“How is it that Alec and I are the only ones who are not a part of Simon Lewis fan-club?”, Jace taunted.

“Because you’re both Izzy’s brothers...? D’uh!”, Clary arched a brow. “...and frankly, I’d be surprised if you both actually _liked_ her boyfriend. It’s just not the law of nature Jonathan Christopher Lightwood...”, she rolled her eyes, Jace’s full name rolling out of her tongue like a song, Jace noticed her eyes twinkle in a way he hadn’t noticed before and the soft giggle that escaped her lips was a sound he had actually craved?

“You may have a point here?”, Jace felt the corner of his lips twitching to smile.

“So, it’s settled, we’re grabbing lunch together... all of us. For old times’ sake!”, the redhead clapped.

*

The wedding venue was a beautiful backyard in Queens. It was in a large plot of land, but the bungalow was small, compared to the size of it. Most of the plot had been converted into a grassy backyard surrounded by trees. There was a small lake on one side and a patio on the other. It was Etta’s parent’s house and Magnus had visited it before, way back when they were just friends. Magnus showed his invite at the door and made his way in, accompanied by Alec. The soldier’s gaze wandered around, analyzing his surroundings, very instinctive to his personality. Magnus’ heart was racing. Two reasons. Alec Lightwood was his _plus one_ at a wedding, and he had no idea what was in store for him this day.

He was directed to the fifth row from the reception and to his delight, he found Catarina and Raphael’s names in the same row as him and Alec. He sighed in relief and grabbed his best friend for a hug as soon as he was close enough.

“So glad you’re here”, he whispered in her hair.

“Of course...”, Cat hummed. “Etta’s a friend... but you’re family Magnus...”, she assured the interior designer. Magnus smiled and nodded. She looked over at Alec over Magnus’ shoulder and a smile appeared on her lips. “He’s 10 times more handsome than I remember”, she winked. Magnus’ eyes widened, and he looked away from the nurse.

“Shut up, Cat”, he hissed.

Clearing his throat, he turned around to face Alec. “Alexander, this is my best friend _and_ neighbor – Catarina Loss. She works at St Ambrose Hospital, Brooklyn”, he introduced. Alec looked at Catarina and offered his hand nodding in acknowledgment.

“Captain Alec Lightwood”, he introduced himself.

“Please to finally meet you, Captain Lightwood”, Catarina teased as she saw the color of Magnus’ face fading. Alec furrowed his brows and looked at Magnus, demanding an explanation of sorts.

“She saw you walk out of my apartment the other day... and before I could stop you to introduce...”, Magnus rolled his eyes and turned to Cat. “...you were already inside the elevator”, he gritted his teeth, glaring at his friend.

“Yes... I missed meeting you that day”, Cat winked at Magnus.

“Oh, right...”, Alec smiled.

“I am glad we made acquaintances today”, she smiled. “Let’s sit and continue the discussion so we don’t block the way?”, she offered. Alec nodded and promptly held out a chair for the woman. Catarina widened her eyes and arched her brows at Magnus. Magnus pursed his lips and looked away. Of course, Alec had impressed his best friend, why wouldn’t he? Alec was a good impression personified. _Or something like that._ Magnus rolled his eyes in his thoughts as Alec took a seat next to Magnus so that the interior designer was seated between his best friend and him.

“Pretty and mannered?”, Catarina leaned and whispered in Magnus’ ear. He felt his mouth dry and he pulled away from her.

“Where’s Raphael... I don’t see him?”

“He will be late. Rosa called...”, Catarina sipped her drink. “...she surprised him with a visit to NYC this morning...”

“Rosa is here?”, Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise and delight. “How long has it been...?”, he lifted his chin up to recall.

“3 years... I think?”, Catarina chipped in.

“I am so glad she’s here. You know how much the silly man misses her but doesn’t admit it?”, Magnus sighed. Raphael was very close to his family until he came out to them three years ago at Christmas dinner. After that, his sister was the only one who offered him support and stood by him while his parents decided to shut him out. This was the first time she was visiting him since that dreadful dinner night.

“I know. I told him that it was okay if he couldn’t make it to the wedding. Rosa is above everything...”, Catarina shrugged. “But that man says that he promised to be there _for you_...and so he would be, no matter what happens”

“You two will end up drowning me in guilt one day.”, Magnus groaned. “Wait... does Rosa know about Lily?”, he gasped. Lily was Raphael’s partner and they’d been seeing each other for 2 years now.

“They’re living together, so I bet Rosa must have met her by now... I think we’ll know more when we see him later today...”, Cat replied. Magnus hummed and took a glass of water from the waiter’s tray.

It suddenly dawned on him that he had brought a date with him and had been delightfully ignoring him for the past couple of minutes. Shocked by his hospitality, he turned his head towards Alec and found the man involved in a deep conversation with an elderly lady sitting on his right. He was holding her wrinkly hands between his own and smiling, politely responding to all her questions. The lady was quite chatty because none of them noticed Magnus staring until a few minutes had gone by.

“This is Magnus...”, Alec introduced after the lady’s eyes wandered off to the sparkly man who was staring at them. “Magnus, this is Adaline Smith. She is the groom’s grandmother’s best friend.”, the soldier introduced. Magnus popped his eyes open at the connection and how Alec knew about it.

“Hello, my dear”, Magnus leaned over and grabbed the lady’s hand from Alec’s and pressed a chaste kiss on the knuckles. “Nice to meet you, Adaline”, he added. Alec stretched back to avoid the butterflies he was getting by Magnus’ proximity to his torso.

“Hello. Alec here was telling me about your work”, she said, her voice shaky with age.

“Oh... was he now?”, Magnus smiled, pulling himself back in his own chair. “This one... complains a lot! Don’t take his words seriously...”, he jeered, pressing a palm on Alec’s chest and patting it.

“Quite the contrary, Mr. Bane...”, the lady rolled her eyes. “Alec was telling me how talented you are and how you are so attached to all the assignments you take up”, she informed. Magnus looked at Alec who was staring at his wine glass, his lips curved into a grin. “He’s a man of few words so I am sure you’re even better than how he describes you?”

“Thank you... Mrs. Smith. You’re very kind”, Magnus placed his palm on his own chest and smiled. “If you ever need to do some old-fashion renovations, do remember me”, he added with a wink.

“Of course”, the lady chirped.

“Alexander, you’re boasting about your plus one to strangers”, Magnus leaned in and whispered into Alec’s ear.

“... _stating facts_ ”, Alec reiterated proudly. Magnus rolled his eyes and looked away. Alec Lightwood spontaneity was becoming a huge problem for the man’s heart. He busied himself with the other guests around him, chatting and introducing himself. No one seemed bothered with the details of Alec and Magnus’ friendship, unlike those chatty old ladies at weddings who craved gossip, and that was a bigger relief than anything else.

The ceremony was about to begin very soon as all the guests had arrived and taken their seats. Magnus was explaining something technical about the way the venue had been designed for Alec when a young boy called his name.

“Scott?”, Magnus craned his neck up. Etta’s brother.

“My sister needs you in the dressing room. It’s a crisis.”, he gestured him to hurry up and follow him.

“That doesn’t sound good.”, Cat sighed, noticing the hand gestures between Magnus and Scott. “Don’t go Magnus...”, she suggested. “They’ll find a way to solve whatever problem they have gotten themselves into, you don’t owe them anything...”

“What if there’s something Etta needs help with?”, Magnus muttered under his breath. He knew he was being silly... but his friendship with Etta was overpowering his ability to make decisions.

“Magnus...”, Cat sighed. The look in his eyes suggested that he was far too interested in helping his ex-girlfriend to realize the mess he might be getting himself into. And Cat realized that she couldn’t change his mind. “You are not going to stop, no matter what I say... so just be careful okay?”

“I’ll be back in no time.”, he straightened his suit and stood up. Alec was looking between Magnus and Catarina and frown lines were appearing on his forehead. _Right, Alec should probably know what’s going on._ He turned and bent to reach Alec’s ear.

“The bride needs some help... I’ll be back soon, okay?”, he informed. Alec’s eyes grew a sense of worry, but he nodded because it wasn’t his place to pry. Wasn’t the bride the one who Magnus used to date, and had a complicated history with?

“I’ll be here if you need me...”, Alec whispered quickly before the man straightened himself up. He wanted to accompany Magnus, just in case but he couldn’t. Magnus looked at him for a second and then smiled.

“Thank you...”, his hand automatically reached Alec’s cheek and the thumb gently rubbed his sharp cheekbone, acknowledging Alec’s concern. “But don’t worry...”, he added. “I’ll be alright”

He scooted his way across to the end of the row and followed Scott who was practically running to the bungalow. Alec watched him disappear and he felt uneasy. Something didn’t seem right and without hesitation, he got up and made his way out of the row as well. Following Magnus and the stranger wasn’t a difficult task for Alec. He was trained to be stealthy and neither Magnus nor Scott notice that Alec watched him from a distance, just to make sure Magnus was doing alright.

Scott led Magnus into a large room on the first floor. Etta was standing in front of the mirror, holding her gown at the back. Some bridesmaids were running here and there, looking for something. There was chaos, fabric, ribbons, and flowers scattered around. It looked like the place had been run over by cats.

“Magnus... _thank GOD!_ ”, Etta spotted her ex-boyfriend and sighed in relief. She released her hand and Magnus saw the ripped zipper at the back. “Help...”, she pleaded. Magnus nodded and reached out to her rescue. The stitches around the zip line had come off and nobody seemed to know anything about how to rectify it. _Which was quite strange._ Magnus looked around to find a sewing kit and hastily picked it up.

“Anyone could have stitched this up, Etta. Just simple stitches”, he mumbled, grabbing the kit from one of the bridesmaids’ hands and threading the needle. He put one end of the thread in his mouth and cut it by pulling the loose ends.

“None of us know anything about sewing, and my mother had to rush down to see the lunch arrangements. Some caterers are making a mess.”, Etta shrugged, clearing her braided hairs from the back to give Magnus clear space to work. Magnus took a deep breath and focused on the task at hand. “This wedding is such a mess...”, she groaned. “I don’t know what is going to happen...”

“This venue is lovely, and there doesn’t seem to be enough mess for people to notice. So, calm down, Etta. Everything will work out in the end. As long as Danny and you exchange vows and rings... we’re good”, he murmured, holding the thread in his mouth.

“Thank you for coming”, she smiled, gazing at his working posture from his reflection in the mirror.

“You asked me to...”, Magnus muttered, still holding one end of the thread in his mouth while his fingers worked on the dress. He couldn’t help but notice how silent it had suddenly become around them. He lifted his head up to look around and found the room empty. All the bridesmaids were now nowhere to be seen.

“I really didn’t think you’d listen and _actually_ show up...” Etta continued, ignoring the eerie loneliness around them.

“Where did everyone go?”, he asked, ignoring the conversation.

“They’re outside. I wanted to talk to you... _alone_ ”, Etta shrugged. Magnus stopped breathing as he realized that he might have walked into trouble. He cleared his throat and stepped a few inches away from the bride.

“About what...?”, he decided to play along.

“About us...”, she chirped. Her tone sounded scary.

“What about us? It’s your wedding day, Etta... you should focus on Danny...”, Magnus shrugged, gently sewing the zip line together with the garment. Etta pulled away from Magnus and turned around. Magnus saw the thread slip out of the needle and he groaned. _Ugh, he’d have to redo the stitches._

Etta stepped forward, removing the inches that Magnus had barely put seconds ago, and squeezed Magnus’ shoulder. “I still love you Magnus...”, she moaned, making the man uncomfortable.

“You’re getting _married_ to Danny...”, Magnus gasped.

“That’s purely business...”, she shrugged. “My dad wants our companies to merge, and this is just a token of that partnership... nothing else”

“Etta?”, Magnus couldn’t believe her. This was the same girl who was one of his closest friends until a few years ago.

“And I know you love me too... just say it, Mags... and we’ll run away together. Live in the jungles... surrounded by nothing but nature. I don’t give a damn about my dad’s business. I only agreed to the wedding because I thought you’d finally realize that you love me... and miss me...”, she cupped his face and rubbed his jawline. Magnus shook his body to pull out of her clutches.

“Etta... you and I... it’s _not_ going to happen”, he explained, pushing the girl away.

“Why NOT!”, she yelled. “Because we don’t have the fire that couples have? So, what...?”, she protested. “I LOVE YOU!”

“Etta, I don’t...”, Magnus sighed, sounding defeated.

Alec saw Magnus stepping away from the bride. He wanted to go inside and rescue Magnus but then again, it wasn’t the right thing to do. Magnus wasn’t a little baby, he didn’t need protection. He took a deep breath and hid further behind the curtains to keep an eye on Magnus.

“Magnus...”, the girl pleaded, teary-eyed.

“Etta... listen to me”, Magnus took a deep breath. “We broke up _years_ ago... alright? And it wasn’t because we were bad for each other... or that I had forgotten that I loved you. We weren’t meant to be. Do you remember how much we disagreed and fought whenever we were together?”

“Which couple doesn’t argue?”, Etta retorted.

“Etta... _please try to understand._ ”, Magnus came forward and squeezed her shoulder. “Danny loves you... I’ve seen it in his eyes...”

“Magnus we are perfect...”

“Etta... you have filtered out the bad memories of our relationship. We weren’t happy with each other and you know it. You were the one who had come over to end our relationship that night...?”

“I was stupid...”

“You are being stupid, right now. Breaking up, was the right decision. You deserve better Etta, and... frankly, Danny is a good man.”

“Are you _with_ someone?”, Etta crossed her hands on her chest.

“What, no? I am not... why?”, Magnus was taken aback.

“Why can’t we...”, she sighed.

“Because I don’t like you _like that..._ not anymore, Etta. Believe me. You’ll realize it soon that Danny is the better fit for you. He’s the right guy for you...”, Magnus held his forehead in his palms and closed his eyes. There was silence for a few seconds. Magnus could hear Etta’s deep breaths.

“Get out...”, she said, a minute later.

“What?”

“You said what you had to... and now, just leave”

Alec deciphered that. He stepped out of the curtain, ready to barge in if things went crazy.

“Your dress...”, Magnus pointed his finger.

“I can take care of it”, she waved it off, big tears appearing in her eyes. Magnus felt a pang to his chest. He could see the heartbreak in her eyes and it was because of his words and his honesty.

“Etta, I am sorry...”

“Get out, Magnus”, she said, sniffing her tears away. “I need you to leave...” She turned her back to Magnus, pulling her gaze away and Magnus heard her taking deep breaths and muffled sobs a second later.

“Are you sure about the dress?”, Magnus waited there for a few seconds.

“Magnus. You think I really care about this damn dress?”, she roared in between her tears “Leave”, she said, determinately.

Magnus took a deep breath and turned around. He wanted to say something more to her, to comfort her. This wasn’t the way he wanted things to end between them. “Do you want me to leave the wedding? I wouldn’t stay...”, he said, looking over his shoulder.

“No... Danny knows you’re here and I cannot explain why you left before the ceremony. So, stay.”, she shrugged.

“Etta, I am...”

“Leave”, she repeated. Magnus sighed and walked out of her room. He felt so guilty for making a bride cry that he couldn’t breathe. The walk back to the venue was hazy – Magnus couldn’t remember where he was or how he was going to reach his seats. He felt lost, and he felt bad. The guests around him were loudly talking and Magnus wanted them to stop. He wanted silence around him.

The backyard was only 6 steps down from the bungalow and Magnus hurriedly stepped further. The faster he reached his seat, the faster he could hug Catarina and calm himself down. He knew how high the steps were, and how many? This place was familiar to him and yet, he couldn’t remember why he didn’t place the foot at the right height and stumbled on the last step.

He would have twisted his ankle and fallen headfirst on a flower pot when someone pulled him back to his feet and steadied him in his place. Magnus gasped as he came back to his senses and looked around. Alec’s strong grip was squeezing into his upper arm and his upper body strength holding Magnus straight.

“Watch it...”, Alec yelped, grabbing Magnus.

“Alexander...”, Magnus gasped, lifted his hands to curl it around Alec’s arms that held him in place.

“You okay?”

“Yes...”, Magnus’ gaze flickered as he lied. He regained his balance

“You have a bad poker face”, Alec taunted. Magnus gulped and looked into Alec’s eyes. He felt alright for some reason. Alec’s thumbs reached his cheeks and he gently brushed them, careful not to smudge Magnus’ makeup. Magnus felt moisture and wetness and realized that he had tears in his eyes. He plucked out square and handed it over to Magnus.

“We should get back...” Magnus sniffed and pulled away from Alec. He dabbed Alec’s pocket square below his eyes to dry his tears off. “What are you doing here?”, Magnus asked as they walked back towards their chairs.

“I...”, Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “You had gone for too long... I was going inside to find you...”, he lied.

“Uh hm...”, Magnus nodded.

They reached their seats and Cat understood that something had gone wrong. Magnus asked her to let it go and that it wasn’t important. Alec resumed his position by Magnus’ side. He was a little flustered and confused by the way Magnus had reacted when he grabbed him on the staircase. Maybe Alec had gone too far, and the man didn’t appreciate it. He felt bad for intruding, for making Magnus feel like he was trying to interfere in his life. As far as everything was concerned, Alec had no right.

He took a deep breath and composed himself.

“Alexander”, Magnus cleared his throat and muttered. His voice was very soft and was being overpowered by music after the ceremony had begun. Alec snapped his head to his left. Magnus was staring right at him.

“Thank you for coming...”, he took a deep breath and placed his hand over Alec’s on the latter’s thigh.

“Of course”, Alec gave a small smile.

“I mean it...”, Magnus licked his lips, his pupils flickering with nervousness.

Alec placed his other hand over Magnus’. “I know.”, he nodded. Their moment was disrupted by Danny who finally took his position at the altar. Magnus felt his breath hitch as he looked over his shoulder and saw Etta standing next to her father. Alec felt the shivers and he turned his hand around to entangle his fingers with Magnus. Magnus noticed the gesture and squeezed back.

*

Taki’s was a few blocks away from the train station and the Lightwoods and Simon and Clary decided to walk over rather than hailing a cab. It was a lovely sunny afternoon and although it was still cold, walking through the breezes felt nice. Simon and Izzy’s arms were hooked on each other as they walked and Clary and Jace followed them.

“How is Jocelyn?”, Jace spoke up, to start a conversation with his sister’s best friend.

“Oh, Mom’s doing fine. I am surprised you remember her?”

“The woman who gave us free soda and chips at sleepovers, of course, I do...”, Jace gasped, in mock indignation. Clary held her palm on her mouth and chuckled at the memory. “She used to be my favorite... Clary”, he gasped.

“I know... I know... I remember. Somehow, of the three of us, she had a soft corner for you... I have no idea why...”

“It’s the charm...”, he rolled his eyes.

“Uh huh?”, she smirked.

“Are they living with you?”, he enquired.

“No... no, she and Dad shifted to Texas...”, Clary’s father Jonathan Clark owned a security agency in Dallas. He didn’t live with Jocelyn and Clary for the most part of the girl’s childhood and as far as Jace remembered, she didn’t like her father for the same reason. Of course, he hadn’t abandoned them... but it sure looked like that. It was usually Simon’s dad who accompanied both the kids to open houses and other meetings while Alec represented the Lightwoods for Izzy and Jace. Jonathan visited them over Christmas and Easters and that was about it.

“She _did?_ ”, Jace blurted out. He was almost sure that Jonathan and Jocelyn would have separated.

“Yeah... Dad apologized for the time that he lost with me... and Mom...”, Clary sighed, stuffing her gloved hands in her coat pockets. “And took her to Dallas.”

“You didn’t...?”

“I was enrolled at NYU when all this happened... and frankly, I didn’t feel like giving him another chance. But I am happy for my mother... anyway”, she sighed. “He’s trying to make an effort... and I appreciate it... for her sake”, she sounded determined. “I am not sure if I want him to make that effort for me”

“It’s up to _you..._ Clary...”, Jace’s voice softened.

“I know...”, she cleared her throat and looked away. Jace observed her for a few seconds and then realized that a change of topic would be nice.

“Where are you living these days?”

“NYU dorms? I am still studying... so...”, she chirped.

“But you’re working for Magnus? I thought you were done with your studies...”

“Yeah... that’s a freelance job I take... every once in a while, you know? It works for my resume...and keeps me active and working”

“That’s really nice...”, Jace smiled.

“And... what are you doing?”

“I just finished my degree in aeronautical engineering...”

“Wow... that’s a mouthful”

“Yeah... and I am not sure if...”, he stuttered. “I am a little confused right now...”

“That’s alright, I guess? You’re still young... and you’ll figure it out”, she encouraged.

“I hope...”

“Oh, don’t worry!”, she rolled her eyes and knocked her shoulder in Jace’s. “You know”, she raised her voice, alerting Simon and Izzy who was a few steps ahead of them. “We should hang out sometime. All of us... and Alec, while he’s still in New York. Games, food... good alcohol...”, she suggested.

“Alec would die before he hung out with the _kids_ ”, Izzy air-quoted.

“Well, he doesn’t have a choice”, she said, firmly. “And it’s your job to persuade him...”, she pointed her painted index finger towards Izzy.

“Of course... I am always the one used as Alec-bait”

“He will not refuse you long enough for you to make a case...”, Jace pitched in, supporting Clary’s idea.

“I agree...”, Izzy shrugged.

“So, it’s settled...”

*

The wedding ceremony was conducted beautifully. Everyone was in tears after Danny’s vows even though Etta’s didn’t even come close. They proceeded for lunch where tables were all numbered and labeled with names. Throughout the ceremony, Magnus tightly kept his fingers entangled in Alec’s and breathed with him. It was a simple act of intimacy, but Magnus felt better because of it.

“Do you want to go?”, Magnus furrowed his brows, looking at his wrist. “Have I kept you for long... I have... I have...”, he panicked. Alec’s lips curved into a smile and he rolled his eyes, reaching out to grab Magnus’ hand again.

“I am staying as long as you are”, he whispered softly, and Magnus found his heart melting at the smile Alec was giving him.

“Magnus...!”, he heard Danny’s voice and stiffened. The newlyweds were greeting the guests and thanking them for being here. Of course. He plastered a smile and turned to face the groom, not knowing that his fingers were still entangled in Alec’s.

“Congratulations”, Magnus' voice choked a little, but he calmed himself down.

“Thank you”, Danny spoke and tugged Etta closer. Etta’s gaze was fixed at something between him and Alec, but she chose to remain silent. Danny paused for a second when he noticed Alec, not recognizing the man. Magnus cleared his throat.

“This is Alec”, he introduced. Alec stepped forward and offered his hand, introducing himself with his rank.

“Congratulations”, he wished the couple.

“A man in a uniform”, Danny held his heart, flattered. Alec’s lips curved into a soft grin and he blushed. “Magnus you’re a lucky guy...”

Magnus’ eyes widened at the hint and he looked at Alec with fear. Alec shook his head lightly and gestured that it was alright.

“Alexander was kind enough to accompany me”, he waved his hand.

“Wow”, Danny stared at Alec. “I should keep my wife away from this one...”, he chuckled, lifting his chin up to point at Alec. Alec rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Don’t worry Mr. Evans... I won’t go after your beautiful wife. Not my area”, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Magnus here is more than enough as my preferred plus one...”, he teased, bumping his shoulder into Magnus.

“Honey, we have to see other people too”, Etta halfheartedly smiled and patted her husband’s chest. “Thank you, Mr. Lightwood, for coming”, she smiled. “You too, Magnus...”, she cleared her throat and pulled Danny away without waiting for Magnus’ reply.

Magnus dropped on his chair, looking defeated. He wanted to sulk and feel sorry, now that Catarina had left because Madzie’s babysitter had called. Raphael had also texted that he wasn’t going to make and now it was just Alec and Magnus. “This is officially the most depressing wedding I have ever been a part of”, he rolled his eyes. Alec pulled a chair next to him and chuckled.

“I’ve been to worse...”, he commented.

“You _cannot_ top this”, Magnus waved his hand around.

“Oh... I can... Trust me”, Alec chuckled. He called the waiter and picked up two glasses of champagne. Handing one to Magnus, he took a sip, the alcohol burning his throat. “So, there was this colleague of mine... it was his wedding. And his bride’s mother...”, he chuckled at the memory. “She has a _bit_ of an issue with drinking... but there wasn’t any issue before that particular day...”, he exaggerated. “She was nowhere to be seen during the ceremony... and everyone was looking for her...”

“She had to be there for the ceremony...”, Magnus dropped his chin on the back of the chair, listening to Alec intently.

“She had the _rings_ ”, Alec informed. Magnus’ eyes widened at the revelation.

“And she was missing?”, Magnus gasped.

“Yeah... so her the bride’s father... the groom’s mother, bride’s aunts... they all had to look for her, for over an hour if I remember correctly. And, they eventually found her drinking behind the bar and pulled her to the altar...”

“I am pretty sure this isn’t the end of the story”

“She had to stand there until it was time for the rings... but she was so drunk that her husband and her sister were holding her in her position. It was such a mess, Magnus”, Alec informed. “And then... when she finally took out the box and stepped up to hand it over, she threw up on the girl’s dress...”

“No way, Alexander?”, Magnus squeaked. He couldn’t even imagine the chaos.

“Oh, she did... _all over her veil_ and her corset.”, Alec chuckled. “I was right behind the groom when it happened... I saw the entire thing live...”

“Fuck”

“Yeah. The wedding dress was the first victim, followed by the officiator’s suit”, Alec explained. Magnus’ eyes were now crinkled.

“Wow”, Magnus tried to catch his breath between his bouts of laughter. “I can’t top that...”, he admitted. Alec gave him a _told ya_ expression and continued giggling in his glass of champagne. The laughter died a few minutes later and Magnus just looked around. “Let’s get out of here...”, he suggested.

“Uh huh?”, Alec asked.

“Yeah... I mean, we don’t have to go home... we can go grab some food... and some drinks...”, he gulped the champagne down.

“Sounds good?”, Alec nodded, getting up.

*

Magnus found a quiet restaurant right outside Queens and he decided to have lunch here with Alec. Both of them were starving, and a little tipsy, having had a couple of glasses of alcohol on an empty stomach. The waitress took them into an isolated booth by the windows and Magnus thanked her. The last thing he wanted was a disturbance by anyone else. He just wanted a quiet lunch with a company he enjoyed.

Alec had removed his blazer and hung it over the back of the chair. He had loosened his tie and opened the first two buttons of his shirt.

“I am so sorry for that horrendous experience”, Magnus blew out air and drank the whole glass of water that the waitress had just poured.

“Are you kidding me? I loved it...”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha”

“No. I am serious. No one puked... and Daniel and Etta?”, he confirmed the bride’s name. Magnus’ smile lessened a little, but he still nodded. “They did get married. So, it was good... I think”, he narrowed his brows. Magnus snorted and leaned back on the sofa, momentarily gazing outside at the people walking.

They looked through the menus and gave their orders to the waitress. Alec ordered himself Grilled Lamb Chops and Magnus wanted Seafood Linguini which was a specialty by this restaurant. They both also ordered white wine to go with their food and the waitress left them talking.

“How long have you been out of New York?”, he asked, a couple of seconds later.

“Um, two years... I think?”, Alec looked up and recalled.

“Wow? Two full years... that’s insane? You were deployed for _two years..._ ”

“No... no, that’s not. I was not posted in New York. Deployment for USAF usually lasts only 3 months a year. Not more than that. But, I was in the Alaska Headquarters and kept taking assignments”, Alec explained, folding his sleeves up.

“Alaska?”

“Yeah...  the place kept me busy... TDYs, deployments... it was my first time in Turkey, and even in the Philippines...”, the man recalled. The waitress came in with their order of wine and poured it into their glasses.

“What’s... a TDY? If you don’t mind me asking... it’s just, I’ve never met a military officer?”, Magnus leaned over the table and settled his elbows on it. He dropped his chin on his wrist and listened.

“It’s a temporary assignment... short-term”, Alec explained. “We complete those and return to our major duties or deployments...”

“Wow... so now you’re posted _in_ New York?”, he asked.

“Yes”

“How long?”

“About a year, for sure... and then, it depends on where I am assigned... what duties...”, he shrugged.

“I wish I could travel as much...”, Magnus sighed, swirling his wine in his glass. “I wouldn’t have been stuck here in that red-brick apartment in Brooklyn”

“I’d love to be settled”, Alec scoffed. Magnus stared at Alec for a second, noticing how his eyes observed everything around him like they were recceing the place for some unknown danger to the lives of civilians around him. They were always careful, and diligent. Alec always looked like he was on his heels, ready to fight. Guess, that is what his job was. Either that or losing his life.

Magnus felt a shudder run through his body.

He was about to say something in response when his phone lit up on screen. It was a text from Leslie Richards – the client he was working on behalf of Raphael. “Alexander, I need to take this...”, he whispered and picked up the phone to call her.

“Mrs. Richards?”, he asked as soon as the call was picked up. Alec busied himself looking outside but he could hear Magnus’ stiff voice and demeanor. It was quite different from how he dealt with Maryse and Alec was surprised.

“Of course, I will be there”, he said a few seconds later. “11? Ok. Yes, I have the designs and I have also spoken to a few technicians. Do you want me to bring them with me?”, he cleared his throat. Alec noticed the eye rolls and the sighing. Magnus didn’t like this client at all. It was so evident. “Ok. I will see you tomorrow”, Magnus huffed and hung up the call.

“I am so sorry...”, he looked at Alec.

“Tough client?”, Alec arched a brow.

“Don’t even ask”, Magnus waved it off.

[To Raphael: 3:34pm] _Mrs. Richards wants me to visit the construction site tomorrow. I told her that’s fine? I already have your designs with me._

He sent a quick text to Raphael while the waitress laid down their food. They talked about the myths about defense forces, then off to politics, music and then their love for traveling. Alec told him a few stories about his time at Istanbul and the food. Magnus forgot the awfulness of the wedding and had a lovely time with Alec.

*

It was way past dusk when Alec returned home. Magnus came with him to check on the construction work on the first floor. He also wanted to drop Alec home instead of the man taking a cab from Brooklyn. Izzy had gone back to her apartment and Jace was reading a novel in the kitchen area. Alec was oblivious to the breakup and Maryse wasn’t back from the café yet.

Magnus checked on the work and then came down to bid Alec goodbye before he left.

“Thank you for coming to the wedding, and getting bored with me?”, he rolled his eyes.

“It was _my_ honor”, Alec nodded. His hands were stuffed in his pant pockets and he looked every bit the handsome man he was.

“One of these days, your military manners will be the death of me”, Magnus chuckled, not looking Alec in his eyes as he walked down.

“Did you say something?”, Alec teased, having perfectly heard what Magnus had said the first time.

Magnus blushed but he understood Alec’s antics. He turned around and rolled his eyes. “I said you’re trouble, Captain Lightwood...”, he moaned. Alec stepped closer to him and hummed a question.

“That’s a first”, Alec whispered. He was so close that his warm minted breath brushed against Magnus’ face and man couldn’t breathe for a second.

“No one has ever told you how troublesome your manners are?”, Magnus’ sober subconscious wanted to slap his tipsy self for flirting that openly with the soldier. But, he also was thankful because sober Magnus would have never gathered the courage to do anything even remotely close to flirting with Alec.

“You’re the first one who has found my _manners_ troublesome”, Alec placed one palm on the door behind him and Magnus, trapping the man on one side. Magnus eyed the movement of his arms and his throat dried.

He blushed and bit his lip. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like that about someone. So deeply and passionately. He stepped forward and gently raised himself on his toes and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”, Magnus asked, pulling away from Alec who looked a little flustered and red after the kiss. It was more like an anticipatory statement because he didn’t want to leave Alec.

“You will”, Alec reached his hand out and brushed it against the side of Magnus’ hip, startling the man for a second. It turned out, Alec was just fishing for the doorknob, to open it for Magnus. _Buzzkill._ Magnus thought. He turned around, lightly bumping into Alec because he was standing so close and then stepped out into the cold winter night.

He was almost on the pavement towards the main gate when he turned around to see if Alec was still standing there. _He was._ Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as he saw Alec’s figure leaning on the door, his arms wrapped around himself because it was so cold, and his lips curved into a deep smile.

Magnus didn’t know how it happened, but the next thing he could feel was climbing the stairs back up towards the house. Alec straightened himself as he saw Magnus coming back and before he had a chance to ask what was going on, Magnus crashed himself on the soldier, pressing their lips together. Alec stumbled back inside the house, taken aback by the sudden movement. He wrapped one arm tightly around Magnus’ waist to support him and directed the other one back to avoid crashing into something pointed or sharp behind them.

The kiss was hasty but not emotionless. They could feel the passion that followed this gesture. Magnus felt a jolt of electricity running through him after his lips met Alec’s and this was a feeling that he had never experienced before. The fervor in kissing someone you had a huge crush on, and possibly deep feelings too. He couldn’t understand why his subconscious decided to do it today? This day had been so confusing and complicated, mixed with all sorts of emotions. Of course, he had had a lovely time with Alec, but Etta was still haunting him. They spent their afternoon together, chatting and eating at the _Veranda,_ New York, and Magnus did feel like he had put Etta behind, but did it mean that he had to kiss Alec. He wasn’t sure.

Following lunch, they had walked around the blocks... watching street artists, and students perform around them. There was a peaceful protest for the LGBT Youth in one of the blocks and several other things that kept the duo entertained. Strolling hand-in-hand, they scoured the outskirts of Queens until the sun set and dusk fell on the day.

Magnus pulled his lips away and gasped, looking at Alec’s eyes. Alec was leaned on the staircase. They were tilted at a slightly acute angle and if not for Alec’s military instincts, they would have tumbled on the floor.

“I-“, he gasped, holding his palms flat on Alec’s chest. Alec swallowed and straightened themselves up. Magnus was panting from the kiss and so was he. It had been such a passionate first one and he could guess that his own lips were a little redder and inflamed than usual. Magnus’ deep brown eyes were staring at him with such a honesty that Alec found himself melting in that look. He used his free hand to hold Magnus’ face and dived back into the kiss.

_This felt scary but good._

A huge part of Alec was yelling and crying inside. His anxiety was setting in, asking him to stop because he was putting his heart in danger by giving in to his feelings again. But the part that felt strongly for Magnus was asking him to go ahead.

Alec was giving away his heart to someone else again. And it could end in a heartbreak, just like it always did... for him. But with Magnus, he wanted to take that risk and see where it went. His lips found Magnus’ upper lip first, sucking and taking it between his own. His tongue crept out of his mouth and found his way to the interior designer’s lips, licking and softening them.

Warm breaths saturated the air between them – whatever little was left of it anyway. Magnus' hands slipped from Alec’s chest to his back from underneath his arms, flattening the fabric. He fisted Alec’s shirt between them and pressed himself closer to Alec’s chest. Kissing someone for the first time was a magical feeling. But getting kissed back, it was an entirely different thing altogether.

Alec pulled away to catch his breath, but his hand didn’t leave Magnus’ cheek. Magnus’ pupils widened when they finally put a few centimeters between their lips. “Wow...”, he gasped, still holding Alec’s shirt at the back.

“Yeah...”, Alec bit his swollen and tender lip.

Magnus closed his eyes and lowered his gaze to calm himself down and process everything. He had either ruined a great friendship with Alec... or just sowed seeds for something very beautiful.

“Was... it?”, he stuttered. “I am sorry, did I catch you off-guard?”, he breathed out.

“Kind of?”, Alec admitted. “But, I liked it...”, he added.

Magnus squeaked a little, hearing it from Alec’s mouth. Looking up in Alec’s eyes, he noticed the small smile on his lips and his head started spinning in joy. That smile. It was going to be his death one day.

“Yeah, me too”, he whispered... not removing his gaze from Alec’s hazels. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, trying to formulate the next course of action. The events of the night had shaken him to the core and he didn’t know how to live his life anymore – if that could be explained.

“Alexander...”, he mumbled. “I think... it’s...”, he looked back up at Alec who was still staring at him with the most endearing smile on his face. _Damn that idiot._ It was so hard to form a coherent sentence with him smiling like that. “ _stop_ looking at me like that...”, he protested, blushing profusely.

“Like what...”, Alec chuckled.

“Like...”, Magnus’ breath hitched. “...like I am the only person you see...”, he managed to say.

“But you _are_...”, Alec shrugged. He bent forward and quickly pecked Magnus’ lips, catching the man by surprise. Now that he had experienced what kissing Magnus felt like, he didn’t want to stop doing it.

“I should go...”, Magnus bit his lip to avoid smiling and pulled away. Alec gently released his grasp around Magnus.

“Uhm”, he replied, unwillingly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”, Magnus shivered.

“You will. I can’t wait.”, Alec took a deep breath and nodded. “Text me when you reach?”, he asked as Magnus was once again out of the door. Magnus stopped at the beginning of the pavement and turned to him.

“You don’t regret it... do you?”, his breaths came out as white air in the cold.

Alec shook his head, proudly. “Nope”

Magnus smiled. “I’ll text you...”

*

[To Alexander: 8:13pm] _I just pulled into my parking spot._

Magnus sent a quick text to Alec and stepped out of his car, grabbing his things.

[From Alexander: 8:17pm] _Great. Make sure you eat something before you crash on the bed...?_

[To Alexander: 8:20pm] _I am liking this sudden concern from you Alexander... has something changed between us ;)_

[From Alexander: 8:21pm] _I don’t know... you tell me? I recall something peculiar happening... involving a lot of sounds..._

Magnus read the text and chortled.

[To Alexander: 8:23pm] _Doesn’t ring a bell...?_

He pressed the “send” button and then immediately dialed Alec.

“Reached your apartment?”, Alec asked as soon as he picked up.

“Nope... just walking up...”

“Elevator?”

“Out of service... did you have food? Maryse and Jace come back?”

“Jace is here... reading the newspaper and researching some career prospects. He broke up with that weird pixie girl yesterday... wouldn’t tell me why but he seems okay with it?”, Alec shrugged.

“ _Kaelie..._ ”, Magnus chuckled, reminding Alec of the girl’s name. “That doesn’t sound good... I hope he’ll be okay”

“Yeah... her. Anyway. I am happy. She wasn’t good for him”, Alec shrugged. “I offered to take him for drinks tomorrow night...”

“Says the brother... of course”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “I bet your brother and sister would hate everyone _you_ date as well...”

“They don’t hate _you..._ ”, Alec quickly answered and then slapped himself.

There was a moment of silence on the other side.

“We’re not dating...”, Magnus spoke up.

“I am sorry”, Alec wanted to disappear.

“Yet...”, the interior designer added. Alec’s eyes flew open.

“ _Yet?_ ”, he asked.

“I mean... we don’t know for sure right?”, Magnus corrected himself. “Maybe we’ll see where this goes... maybe we won’t?”, he shrugged.

“Hmm”

“You _don’t_ regret it, though, right?”, Magnus asked again.

“Not at all, Magnus”, Alec assured. “I wouldn’t have kissed you back if I regretted it”, he explained.

“That’s good to know”, he smiled a little, unlocking his door. “I’ll drop by in the afternoon... we can... maybe talk?”

“Yes... we can. Definitely.”

“Okay...”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes”

“Goodnight Magnus”

“Goodnight, Alexander...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it?  
> Let me know in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

There was so much blood everywhere. Magnus couldn’t avoid it even if he tried looking at the sky. The red blotches everywhere had gotten etched in his mind. The paramedics were clearing the place to begin the rescue operation, but it was like Magnus had been stuck to the ground, unable to move. He had no idea how things had drastically changed from the morning when he had woken up to the first-of-a-kind text from Alec.

*

_Good_ _morning, Magnus. Good luck for your meeting today._

Magnus rubbed his eyes, and yawned, reading the text from Alec. He smiled and pulled out his hands from his blanket. Yesterday had been so eventful with that dramatic wedding, followed by lunch with Alexander, and then that kiss. Their first kiss. He felt goosebumps in his arms as he sat up, stretching himself.

_Good_ _morning, Alexander. Thank you_ _very much_ _._

He quickly typed and stood up to get ready. He had to scour Queens and Brooklyn all-day long today and there wasn’t time he could afford to waste.

Magnus had to take a subway to work today because there was no way he could get his car out in the heavy snowfall. He had to meet up with the Richards at their new apartment in 2 hours and he had no idea how. The weather was so bad that he could hardly stand out for two seconds without freezing to death. When he got to his desk, he saw Maia waiting for him with his coffee and a bunch of papers.

“Good morning”, she smiled radiantly and handed over the coffee cup. “I spoke to two companies for the paint work at the Lightwood house. They have sent in their shade cards as well as costs for textures, stencils and wallpapers.  _Teel Paints_  mentioned that they could have customized walls done on request, but the other company can only work with the patterns that they have. But, they also said that they could work with Ms Fairchild for the Library without having to use another contract for the girl.”

“Wow... thank you so much, Maia. You saved me from visiting their showrooms and mess up with nostrils in the process. I will have these handed over to the Lightwoods when I see them in the evening, and then we can go about whatever they decide, alright. Let these companies know that there might be scope for a face-to-face meeting if Maryse Lightwood so desires”, Magnus took a sip from his hot coffee and just skimmed through the books that Maia had brought him.

“Of course... and I have also arranged for a cab to take you to the Richards property for your inspection and meeting. Your 12 o’clock is with them, right? And that seems to be the only engagement you have before you check the Lightwood project”, she confirmed.

“Yep”

“Mr Santiago said that he would accompany you to the plot today and speak to the client if there was anything that he was missing in the designs. I just had Maureen come and inform me about this...”

“Raphael? He came in today?”, Magnus widened his eyes. “I thought he would take an off because Rosa is here...?”

“Yeah... but he didn’t plan to take any leave from work”, Maia told him. Magnus nodded and settled on the desk. Maia left him with his papers. There was still time before they head out and he had to finish filing some documents and bills for Maryse Lightwood. He hadn’t been to his desk since Thursday last week and there were tons of paperwork piling up, all due in a few days.

_What time will you be at home? I am heading out to the Headquarters for a debriefing, but I was hoping we could talk later?_

Magnus read the text from Alec and looked at his watch and his planner.

_At around 4pm?_

He replied. Alec replied with an  _ok_ later and Magnus dove back into work. He was really looking forward to talking with Alec after that kiss. Maybe there could be a date later? And then a second date... another kiss? He really liked Alec and wanted to see this through. Magnus shoved these thoughts at the back of his head and focused on the task at hand. He started going through the expenses that the Lightwoods had already paid for, and the money that was still due on the pipe repairs and then made up an estimate for Clary’s work as well as the painting job from both the companies that Maia had sought out.

Two hours passed rather quickly and soon, Raphael was hovering over Magnus’ cubicle, waiting for him to finish up.

“How is Rosa?”, Magnus looked up from the papers. 

“She’s fine. Absolutely thrilled to be in New York. I literally had to beg her to not start her sight-seeing at 6am in the morning”, Raphael chuckled. He took a seat and settled next to Magnus because the man didn’t look like he was going to finish anytime soon.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“And Lily... how did she take meeting Lily? Was she home at the time?”, he folded his papers and put some of them in his desk, locking it after... and stuffed a few in his file labelled – Richards Project.

“I was very scared for that... you know how it gets weird after everything that happened three years ago...”, Raphael sipped his coffee, following Magnus out of the hall.

“Rosa loves you, Raphael... She’s not your parents!”, Magnus tilted their head and they stepped inside the elevator.

“I know. I am still processing everything. Anyway, from what I can assume, she liked Lily... and they got on well. In fact, Lily has offered to take her to a tour of the city later this evening. Should I be scared?”

“Well, that is good, isn’t it?”

“Yes, I think so? I don’t know”

Magnus stopped on the street and looked for the plate number Maia had given him. It was standing right in front of the door. They hopped in and Magnus muttered the address of the plot.

*

The Richards project was a huge apartment building that the business tycoon was having built on a property that he inherited from his dead grandfather. It was in the Upper East Side and overlooked the Central Park. When Magnus had first visited the place, he assumed that the Richards must have been stinking rich to be able to afford the plot. It was a three-storey bungalow with an indoor swimming pool, a basement library and a personal theatre. 

Mr Richards, the owner of the property was very peculiar about everything and that’s why his wife had chosen  _Edges &Spaces _because she knew Mark Carter’s wife, Anna. So far, the work was getting along smoothly with Raphael working the designs and Magnus doing all the leg-work that was required. Off-late, there had been some issues with the plumbing on the third floor that was under construction and the main focus of today’s visit was to come to solution for it.

The driver handed over the yellow safety helmets to both Magnus and Raphael as they made their way inside through the main gate of the property. The builder on site told them that Mr and Mrs Richards were running a couple of minutes late and would be there with the architect soon.

“Magnus, go around and check the ground floor. I have a feeling this problem has its origins in the main grid. I’ll go and see how the beaming is coming along and how well you’ve been obeying my instructions.”, Raphael eyed the pillar that was running all the way to the third floor, at the center of the apartment.

“Okay?”, Magnus nodded. “Are you sure you’ll be okay up there... by yourself? The floor is still not concrete and in some places the leaks have seeped inside.”, he confirmed with the senior interior designer.

“Don’t forget, I taught you all this”, Raphael taunted. 

“Be careful. Everything is very fragile right now”, he pointed at the elevator.

“I will”

Magnus could see that there was hardly any worker inside the apartment which looked a little weird because it was the peak of working hours. The steel beams on the third floor were airborne with the help of cranes and construction was halted at the moment except for a few workers who were mixing cement on the ground. He spoke to the builder and the man said that the crew had taken an early break for lunch because it was sunny and pleasant. They would continue working in the next hour or so.  _Fair enough._  Magnus tightened his coat around himself and walked towards the backyard to inspect the main grid. 

Raphael had taken the service elevator to the third floor. The steel reinforcement bars were being installed on that floor at the moment and it wasn’t something that Raphael hadn’t inspected before. The cement was still wet in a few places and he knew he had to be very careful, as warned by the builder. Like Mr Richards had complained, there was indeed a huge leak in the pipelines and the floor was getting soaked with it, posing danger to the workers as well as progress of the construction. Magnus had had Maia summon the architect who was designing the bungalow this morning and he was due to visit them in 15 minutes to talk about the same.

Magnus was taking pictures of the faulty gridline when a loud noise alerted him. It sounded like a blast or a nasty crash. He jumped out of the building area instinctively, suspecting an earthquake and turned around when he was in an open space. There was a dusty cloud towards the front of the building and some workers were shouting, asking people to help and get away from the apartment. Rubble was still rolling down and settling. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat when he saw the wires from the service elevator swinging in open air. The service elevator had collapsed.

He gained speed in his steps, thinking about Raphael, and ran around to find the builder standing over the pile of rubble assessing the extent of damage around him. It had gotten really gray around him. 

“The third floor living room collapsed”, one of workers yelled. Magnus’ eyes flickered to the top. Indeed, a part of the third floor had come down. The part that was right next to the service elevator that Magnus had seen Raphael walk towards, only a few minutes ago. There was a lot of dust around and barely anything was visible. He covered his nose with his palm and stepped forward. There was a huge crowd of workers gathered in one corner. Magnus made his way through to see how much damage had been done.

He froze in his tracks when he saw what the workers were trying to do. There was a huge steel beam lying in the rubble and the collapsed cement blocks. And there was a hand and a head peeking out of it, the rest of the body still stuck inside.

“Raphael”, Magnus gasped as he saw his mentor and one of his closest friends stuck in the rubble along with two more pairs of bloody hands that were peeking out from the pile on the other side. Raphael was bleeding from his forehead, and his hands... and there was fresh liquid blood smeared over the blocks of cement near him. The man’s eyes were closed but he looked like he was still breathing. The builder was already on phone, calling 911 but Magnus was still trying to register everything. 

He stepped further to help Raphael and pull him out from under the beam, but he was stopped by the workers. “You can’t go ahead, Sir. Who knows what else will settle down over him and our other workers...”, they pointed at the body.

“I have to help him”, he said, blankly. His hands were shivering and there were tears in his eyes, ready to spill out.

“The paramedics are on their way. You have to stay here Sir. You can’t help us without threatening the lives of others who could be buried inside.”, one of the workers told him. They pulled him to the closest chair and gave him a bottle of water which he threw away in anger and frustration. 

The paramedics reached the site of the accident 5 minutes later and began the rescue operation immediately. Magnus didn’t know how long it was going to take because he occasionally overheard how the beam was keeping the victim (Raphael) from bleeding out, but gently rupturing his delicate organs as they spoke. From their discussions, it seemed like Raphael still had a pulse... and there was a chance that he was going to pull through after the rescue. Everything around him was getting eerier by the second and Magnus felt himself shutting down.

_Not Raphael._

He had lost too many people in his life and he genuinely couldn’t afford to lose Raphael. Especially not to a construction mishap which had taken away his parents from him. Raphael was not only his mentor but one of his closest friends who had been there with him through every stage of his struggle. He had taught him everything Magnus knew about interior designing, and also helped him get certified by the Board. He couldn’t lose him. Not to a construction site. It felt like a low blow by fate. 

One of the paramedics came to check him for any signs of trauma or concussion but he was not in a position to respond to any of their questions. He bluntly refused them to check him and asked them to help rescue his friend first. “Help Raphael”, Magnus had mumbled. This was the longest coherent sentence he had been able to make since the crash. There was a deafening silence around him and he could only hear the disgusting sound of drilling machines as they tried to remove the massive beam and rescue people from the pile. Magnus prayed with whatever he had to keep Raphael alive until he was pulled out.

About  _an hour, maybe_ _two?,_  Magnus couldn’t really calculate, the drilling stopped and he heard the sound of the ambulance being driven towards the rubble. 

“Get me a gurney, stat!”, someone yelled. Magnus’ pupils flickered, and he looked up in the direction of the sound. Someone was pulling a gurney towards the ambulance and shutting the door. The paramedic who Magnus had refused treatment came running to Magnus a minute later.

“Your friend is out, and we need to take him to the hospital. There’s still a weak pulse and we need to start treatment as soon as possible. You need to come with us too, Sir. We need to check you...”, the man shook his shoulders. Magnus nodded and stood up. Within no time, he was pulled into the second ambulance. 

“Is there someone we can call? A family member? A friend? We have already contacted the emergency contact next to Raphael’s name”, the paramedic asked.

Magnus took out his phone and stared at his contact list. Alec’s name was on the top of the call log. He could have called Catarina. She was his best friend. But he pressed the  _call_ button and lifted the phone to his ear.  _How did he call Alexander of all people?_  

“Hey...”, Alec’s happy voice sounded from the other side. “I’ll be home in half an hour tops...”, the man blurted out.

“Alexander...”, Magnus breathed out, his voice shaking. Alec must have guessed the difference in his tone

“Magnus? Where are you, are you okay?”

“Alexander...”, Magnus repeated. He didn’t know how to tell him? How to tell anyone for that matter?

“Yes... it’s me? Magnus... what happened?”, Alec sounded a little worried than usual.

“Alexander...”, Magnus repeated, again. 

“Is there someone with you... give them the phone, Magnus? Or tell me where you are?”, Alec cleared his throat and instructed. Magnus registered that and shoved the phone in the paramedic’s hand.

“Hello?”, the man answered.

“This is Alec Lightwood. I am a friend of Magnus’... can you tell me what is going on? And if he is okay?”

“Sir... I am Thomas and I am a paramedic. Your friend’s colleague was seriously injured in construction site accident today. The service elevator collapsed along with the third floor. We’re taking him and your friend to the hospital, but he isn’t saying anything. St Ambrose Hospital.”

“Is Magnus alright?”, Alec asked, calmly.

“He is. He doesn’t look like he sustained any physical trauma, but he is in shock. Are you his family?”

“I am not. But, I’ll be there”

“Ok, Sir”

*

[ _a few hours ago_ ]

Hodge Starkweather had summoned Alec to the Base for a debriefing that morning. It was very unusual because Alec was strictly on leave for the next three months and he wasn’t supposed to be doing any of this. He wore his uniform and his badge and took his jeep with him even though the weather was quite gruesome.

“Alec”, Hodge’s face lit up when he heard Alec walk in. The man saluted his senior and waited to be permitted to be seated.

“Lieutenant Colonel”, Alec nodded, sitting on the chair.

“We have the next assignment for you. It is going to be a long one and I need you to be fully equipped with the knowledge before you agree to do this?”, Hodge took a deep breath and fished out a blue folder from his desk

“Valentine Morgenstern has been spotted in Berlin a few days ago”, Hodge threw the file towards Alec.  _Valentine Morgenstern –_ their most wanted criminal. “Our intel suggests that he is planning something very huge in West Asia, to show his dominance over the US military.”, the man gestured Alec to open the file.

Alec opened the file and looked at the CCTV photograph of Valentine. He was older than Alec had imagined him to be. Short hair, and a smug smile. And he was directly looking into the camera and glaring at whoever he thought was watching him. This was the only available visual on the man who was responsible for over a dozen bombings in New York and nearby areas. No one had ever been able to lay eyes on him, nor catch anyone in his close-knit group of militants that called themselves the Circle. The entire defense force of the US had been after the man for over 15 years.

“USAF is formulating a joint task force with the Army”, Hodge explained. “And I have suggested your name to lead our front. There is going to be at least 3 more recruits who will join you from our Headquarters.”, the man cleared his throat. Alec looked up at Hodge and nodded.

“You can take this file and study the case while you are on leave. This assignment will start in Niger in May-June. That’s where our intel places Valentine in that month”, he cleared his throat and informed.

“And the Intelligence is sure this isn’t a trap for our forces?”, Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and scratched at his stubble. Everything looked too controlled to be true for the Captain. “The Forces have been after Valentine Morgenstern for the major part of two decades and he has never came close to being pictured or recorded by anyone, until this”, he pointed at the photograph. “Don’t you think Valentine knew that there was a camera in this market?”, he narrowed his brows. “He is directly looking at it...”, he said, appalled at the visual.

“I understand where you’re going with this. But this is a mission sanctioned by the higher ups and I don’t have a say...”

“I know, Sir. I have no issues taking up this assignment and I don’t doubt our Intelligence as well. Your command will be obeyed to the best of my abilities. But, you have to consider that Valentine might be luring you in for a death trap? And you and the officials will be risking the lives of the civilians and the officers, and the information we know... knowing this danger...”, Alec pointed out. “Valentine could use us for his own benefit”

Hodge smiled. He knew Alec was brilliant but to see it up close. That was something else.

“I will have a word with the President. And the others involved in the decision making. But I cannot guarantee that they will see the situation the way you are.”, he took a deep breath. “The assignment also requires a little training and we can start that as soon as you’re back from your leave”

“Of course. I’ll get to it as soon as I resume my duties, Sir.”, Alec nodded. “Is there anything else that I need to know?”

“Have a word with Maryse before you decide anything?”, he leaned forward and whispered. Alec looked at him with confusion. “I am not talking as your senior, Alec”, he softened his voice.

“Mom knows that this is my job”, Alec shook his head.

“This is a dangerous assignment, Alec. And you need to speak to her before you agree to do it? After Robert... she cannot...”, he didn’t complete the sentence, but Alec understood what he meant.

“I’ll talk to her, Sir”

“Good.”, Hodge smiled.

Alec left the office after some time and returned to his own. He requested a few files on Valentine Morgenstern and storing them in a secure briefcase, he decided to head home before Magnus got there.

He was on his way home when he received that call from Magnus...

*

[ _present_ ]

St Ambrose Hospital was the nearest center where they could have taken the injured. The ambulances stopped in the ER and the gurney carrying Raphael was rushed inside. A few minutes later, one of the attendants came to check in on Magnus and he was transferred to the general ward.

Magnus was sitting on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned after being checked for injuries by the doctor. One of the nurses had informed him that another doctor was being summoned to see the extent of his mental trauma and advise treatment accordingly. But Magnus didn’t care? He wasn’t even aware of things that were happening around him.

Alec rushed into the ER and headed straight to the reception. It had almost taken 2 hours for him to reach the hospital because of the traffic. All the way he drove to Brooklyn, he just prayed that Magnus had held up fine in the time-being.

“Magnus Bane...? He was brought in along with another patient... from this construction site accident in Manhattan...”, Alec said. He was very calm and stable for the situation he was in. Guess that was the result of being in the military. The attendant at the help desk asked Alec to follow him to the general ward. 

He hated hospitals. He hated the smell of spirit and bandages. He hated the atmosphere of the place. It made him sick to his core. There was a lot of patients that night. The snowstorm from last night had done a lot of damage in the city. The general ward was crowded with beds and doctors were attending the patients, running helter-skelter in the room. It was a typical shift at the ER. Alec looked around and found Magnus sitting on the bed.

He looked pale and motionless. Alec used his long legs and reached Magnus. There was a doctor checking him.

“Magnus?”, Alec called softly. This was the first time Magnus responded to something. He flickered his pupils and wandered it around until his gaze found Alec. 

“Are you with him?”, a doctor said to Alec.

“Yes...”, Alec cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Magnus. He crossed his hands on his chest and moved towards him. “Is he alright?”

“Physically, yes. But he seems to be in state of shock and as much as I would like for him to be sedated to sleep, I need someone who can make him talk a little so that we know how to proceed. He’s been refusing medication for about an hour now...”, the doctor told Alec, looking at Magnus over his shoulder.

“Do you want me to try?”

“If you can. I will be glad. We don’t want to force anything on him. Not after what happened...”, he muttered softly. “I will be back in half an hour to take an update. Will that be okay?”, he asked. Alec looked at Magnus and then back at the doctor. He nodded. The doctor walked past him to the next patient.

“Doctor?”, Alec called him back.

“Yes?”

“What happened? If you don’t mind telling me? I am sure I’ll be able to help better?”, he placed his hands on his hips.

“His friend was admitted with him... a few hours ago. Severe trauma to the chest and abdomen. He had a steel beam on him for about an hour before he was rescued”, the doctor informed.

“A friend?”, Alec gasped.

“Yeah, the witness at the construction site said that they’re colleagues, and were working together on this project”, the doctor informed.  _Raphael Santiago._ Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“How is he?”, he spoke up.

“The injuries were too severe. He had lost so much blood by the time he got here. The bypass didn’t work.”, the doctor was beating around the bush. “He was dead on arrival”, he heaved a sigh. Alec lifted his palm to close his eyes. This wasn’t happening to Magnus.  _Not his best friend._

“Does Magnus know?”, he spoke up.

“We told him. And he hasn’t spoken a word since”, the doctor informed. Of course. 

“Thank you”, Alec nodded, having understood a little about Magnus’ state of mind.

“Magnus”, Alec called again after the doctor left. Magnus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Alec pulled a metal stool and sat right in front of Magnus. The man had messily buttoned his shirt back up and his face looked disheveled – his makeup smudged around his eyes and dried out tears staining his cheeks. Alec licked his lips and offered his hands, palms facing upward to him. Magnus didn’t budge.

“Hey Magnus... talk to me?”, Alec requested. Magnus looked up from his lap and shot a questioning glare at the soldier.

“Raphael?”, he barely muttered.

_Alec’s heart sank._  

“Where is he? Did you see him?”, Magnus choked. Alec did not know how to reply to that.

“The steel beam... it fell on him. He got stuck under it”, Magnus squeaked, controlling himself from breaking into a sob. “There was a lot of blood, Alexander”, he swallowed his tears. Alec felt his chest tighten as he wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ hand. “So much blood”, he gulped.

“They took him to the O.R. And I... Alec...”, he stood up. “He was alive when I saw him. He was breathing. They told me he is dead, but I know that it is not true. These people are lying. They just need more money. They must have hidden him somewhere. I need to see him and find him before something happens...”, he sprung up on the floor. Alec jumped up and grabbed Magnus’ waist. 

“Magnus, stop”

“They tell me he  _died..._ ”, Magnus looked at Alec with cold eyes. “HE CAN’T DIE. They’re lying Alec”, he struggled in Alec’s hold.

“Magnus...”, Alec couldn’t see him break down like that. 

“I  _need_ to see Raphael”, he spat. “He cannot die on me”

“Magnus”, Alec’s voice softened as he pressed Magnus’ head on his chest. Magnus was clinging onto him, holding his arms tightly. “Calm down...”

“He cannot die.”, Magnus repeated, his throat dry and itchy.

“Calm down...”, Alec rubbed his back.

“Alec... please take me to him...”, he pleaded. “Please... I need to see him...”, his voice was hopeful that Alec could help him. “I need to see  _for myself_ ”, he gasped for breath, closing his eyes in Alec’s embrace that was comforting him, just a little. Alec felt Magnus’ body go limp in his arms and he gently helped him sit back on the bed.

*

Alec spoke to the doctors and they let Magnus visit Raphael in the morgue. Catarina, who worked in the same hospital had just been informed by Alec through Magnus’ phone and she was sobbing at the door with Rosa and Lily by her side. Rosa couldn’t believe that she had lost her brother the day after meeting him after so long.  Alec led Magnus to the morgue where an attendant was waiting by Raphael’s body.

Magnus was silent all the way and when he saw Raphael’s pale figure lying on the table, wrapped up in a black plastic cover – he blindly moved forward, letting go Alec’s hand that he was tightly holding all the way here. Alec followed him just in case but kept a little distance. Lily and Rosa were crying, asking Raphael to wake up. 

“Raphael...”, Magnus called, shaking Raphael’s cold shoulder.

His injuries had been cleaned up and stitched by now.

“I told you to be careful of the service elevator.”, he chuckled. “Those things are nasty little devils”, he added. Alec felt a pang in his chest. He was trained to be impossibly calm, and he hated himself for it. Having seen so many deaths around him had made him almost stone-hearted but this one was hurting more than it should have. Watching Magnus disoriented like that. It was breaking the soldier.

“You don’t listen to me. Ever. Your stubborn ass is too egoistic to listen to a lowly junior designer...”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “And now you’re sleeping... in this cold storage... and your lips are so dry and pale. Wake up, man. It’s not safe. This place is too cold. Let’s go back and have a drink.”, he added.

“Magnus”, Alec stepped forward and placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Alexander, wait... I am talking to Raphael.”, Magnus lifted a finger towards Alec. Alec shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew Magnus needed to accept it.

“Wake up, Santiago”, he poked the body, shaking him. And then he did it again. And again. The table shivered by his impact but expectedly, Raphael didn’t respond.

“Wake up”, he raised his voice.

“Magnus”, Alec called out again.

“Alexander... wait. I am busy, can’t you see?”, Magnus fumed.

“Listen to me”, Alec pleaded, trying to keep Magnus from launching himself on Raphael’s body and opening up the stitches again.

“I need to wake him up...”, he said. Alec took a deep breath and squeezed Magnus’ shoulder and shook him hard this time.

“MAGNUS”, he raised his voice. “Raphael is not coming back”, he hated to be the one to say it to him.

“You’re lying”, Magnus glared at him.

“No, I am not... you need to listen to me...”, he softened his voice and cupped Magnus’ face, holding his face by his hands. Magnus struggled to get out of the hold and wake Raphael up. “You need to listen to me... shh”, he repeated. Magnus stopped struggling and breathed out, defeated.

“Raphael is gone. I am so sorry. But you need to believe it, please. You’re hurting yourself... please Magnus...”, he rubbed his cheekbones. “Look at me...”, Alec patted one of his cheeks. “I am so sorry”, he repeated when Magnus’ gaze finally met his. “He’s not breathing. His heart is not beating. Raphael is gone. I am sorry”, he reiterated.

“You’re lying”, he choked on his voice. For the first time since the accident, Magnus found his eyes watering up. He turned to Raphael and looked at him  _again_. The man lay still on the table, pale as a vampire. The blood-deprived pallor – had it been there all this while and Magnus had just noticed it? He had a deep cut through his chest where the doctors must have tried to revive him. There were shock marks near his heart. But everything else was cold and stiff. And his chest wasn’t going up and down. He wasn’t breathing. His heart wasn’t beating. Alec hadn’t been lying.

_Raphael had left him._

He sniffed and pulled away from Alec. Catarina and the rest of Raphael’s family were standing on the other side. He looked at his best friend, holding one last hope. Catarina’s lips trembled, and she looked away, holding a crying Rosa in her arms.

“Raph”, he breathed out and gave up. He dropped his hands on the table and broke into sob. His heart wanted to shout away the pain and so he did. He yelled his heart out and tears followed immediately. The shouts echoed in the room, and wrenched Catarina’s heart. Magnus fisted his hands and the knuckles turned white as he felt his body giving up and collapsing on his own weight. 

His throat ached as he called Raphael’s name, asking him... begging him to come back to life. He couldn’t believe that he had lost one of his best friends. His knees gave up on him and he would have crashed on the ground if Alec hadn’t held him around his waist. One of his arms were wrapped around Magnus’ waist and the other went around Magnus’ chest. Magnus clung to this arm like his life depended on it and cried until his chest ached. He was so close to Alec and yet the man didn’t flinch when Magnus cried and yelled Raphael’s name. He just stood there holding him. Magnus felt tired and dropped his head on Alec’s chest, his own still hiccupping with tears.

Alec didn’t stop him or instruct him. He just stood there by Magnus while the man broke down. 

_There wasn’t anything he could do but wait for Magnus to calm down._

*

The doctors gave Alec some pills they had prescribed for Magnus to go to sleep tonight. Magnus was still wrapped around Alec’s chest, outside the morgue. His fingers were fisted around his shirt and there were dried out tear stains on Alec’s uniform. Alec was holding Magnus close to him by his arm that went around his waist. Magnus didn’t know why it was Alec he was holding on to, but he was.

“I can take him back?”, Alec confirmed from the ER attending.

“Yes. You can”, the doctor said, still feeling a little heartbroken at Magnus’ condition.

“Thank you so much”, Alec moved forward and used his free hand to shake it with the doctor. He didn’t know how he was supposed to do next. Catarina had wanted to stay back with Magnus, but Rosa and Lily needed her, and she had to go with them.

“Magnus”, Alec rubbed his arm. 

“Mm...”

“Do you want to go back home. You should probably eat something”

“No”, Magnus sniffed and looked up at Alec. He couldn’t speak a lot after all the yelling and shouting inside the morgue. His voice had broken. He sounded cold and distant. His hands, however, didn’t leave Alec’s shirt. 

“You need to”, Alec repeated. He wiped off the moisture in the corner of Magnus’ swollen eyes and whispered.

“I can’t go back home... not tonight, Alexander”, Magnus shook his head and looked away, dropping his forehead on Alec’s shoulder. His hands started slipping from Alec’s shirt when the soldier tightened his grip around his waist.

“Ok. But we have to get out of here”, he took a deep breath. There was a vending machine in his view. He guided Magnus to the chairs nearby and pushed him down. “I’ll go get you some water. You stay here, please”, he requested. Magnus looked at him with dead eyes and nodded. He wiped his nose and sniffed.

Alec made a quick trip to the machine, his eyes not leaving Magnus for more than a few seconds as he inserted a note and took out the bottle. Magnus didn’t leave his position, as promised. Alec rushed back with a water of water, uncapping it on his way. He knelt down on the floor in front of Magnus and handed it over to him. 

Magnus took the bottle and drank half the content. He gave the bottle back to Alec who replaced the cap.

“Let’s go...”, he said, dusting his knees as he stood back up.

“I am  _not_ going back to my apartment, Alec”, Magnus sounded rude and angry.

“We’re not going there. But we have to get out of this hospital and get you some rest. Come on”, he gently nudged the aggrieved man. Magnus nodded and stood up, holding the hand Alec had offered to him.

It was really cold outside, and Alec replaced his own jacket on Magnus, leaving him underdressed for the weather and his jeep but who cared. He was used to hardships. This was nothing. He led Magnus to the jeep and made him sit on the passenger seat. Belting him in, Alec walked around and jumped into the driver’s seat.

“Where are we going?”, Magnus asked, once they were on the road.

“My place...”, Alec shrugged.

“Alexander, I can’t...”

“Magnus I am not leaving you alone...”, Alec argued.

“But it’s your  _home..._ it’s where your family...”, Magnus said, not raising his voice because he was too exhausted.

“Jace is staying over at Izzy’s tonight. It is just going to be Mom and me... you don’t have to worry”

“Alexander...please”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t owe me... your mother doesn’t... and I  _can’t_ be a burden on you... or her...”, he shook his head.

“You’re  _not_ a burden. Nope. You’re not.”, Alec sniffed as the jeep drove through the chilly winds. “Listen... let’s not talk about this? You don’t have to stress yourself. I can take you to a hotel if you feel that weird... but I am coming with you...”, he said.

Magnus paused and looked at Alec. His nose was red, and he was shivering a little.  _Why wouldn’t he?_ He had given his own jacket to Magnus. He was numb to everything around him, but he couldn’t deny everything that Alec was doing for him.

“Ok?”, he moaned.

“Ok hotel? Or ok home...?”, Alec momentarily glanced at Magnus and then returned his gaze to the road.

“Wherever you want...”, he mumbled. Alec nodded.

*

Maryse opened the door for Alec and Magnus and let them in. It looked like she was expecting both of them. Alec must have texted her. She was also aware of the mishap judging from the way she was looking at Magnus. Indeed, Alec had texted her hours ago. He also told her that he was bringing Magnus home and she was more than glad to have the man spend the night after the horrible accident.

“Thank you, Mrs Lightwood”, Magnus said, his eyelids heavy with tears and pain. Maryse felt so sorry for the man. She cleared the strands of hair from his forehead, tucking them behind his ear and nodded.

“Of course”, she whispered, considerately. “Come in”, she led him inside the living room and asked him to sit on the couch.

Alec was at the kitchen counter, preparing something for Magnus to eat. Maryse excused herself from Magnus and reached Alec.

“How is he?”, she asked.

“Shaken up”, Alec admitted. “Raphael was like family to him. I have heard him talk so fondly of the man and I can’t even imagine what he is going through”. He was careful enough to whisper so that Magnus didn’t hear any of this.

“It sounds tragic”, she sniffed, stealing a glance at Magnus who sat lifeless on the couch. “I have never seen him so quiet. He’s always so cheerful, hopping around the house...”, she recalled the man working on the first floor, yelling at everyone.

“He lost his best friend, Maa”, Alec sighed. 

“I am glad you brought him here. There’s food for the both of you... and some hot chocolate, if he wants. Make him comfortable, okay Alec? This isn’t something he’ll get over in a night, but we can try to make him feel good”, she insisted. “I’ll be in my room because I don’t think he will speak or eat anything if I am around. He seems more open when you’re with him. Let me know if you need help?”, she leaned forward and kissed Alec’s cheek. Alec nodded and saw her walk off into the room.

Alec filled a tray with a cup of hot chocolate and a simple sandwich. He brought it over to the couch and sat down in front of Magnus.

“Hot chocolate?”, he asked, holding out the cup in his hand.

“I am not hungry”, Magnus sniffed.

“Ok. But I need you eat your medicine and for that, you need to eat a little something, Magnus”, Alec’s voice was soft and calming. He replaced the cup on the tray and picked out the sandwich. Magnus looked at him for a second and then took it.

He chewed on it for a while and Alec sat there, waiting for him. He wasn’t really hungry, but he couldn’t disappoint Alec. Alec waited for him to finish eating and then guided him to his room. Maryse had already cleaned the room and replaced the sheets.

Alec went to his closet and took out a pair of fresh clothes. He gave them to Magnus and asked him to change and remove his makeup while he waited outside with the medicines. After Magnus went inside, Alec took one set of pillows and blankets and spread it on the couch for himself. He could spend one night on that couch that overlooked the sky from the window if it meant Magnus had a comfortable sleep.

Magnus came out, wearing Alec’s monochromatic gray clothes. He had washed off his makeup and his hair were all down and wet. He was looking more vulnerable than Alec had ever seen him. Such a contrast from the man who was sparkling with joy and flirting with him, only yesterday after they had kissed. Alec shook his head. It wasn’t right to even think about something like that.

Magnus noticed the bedding on the couch, but he knew there was no point in arguing with Alec once the man had made up his mind. He placed his dirty clothes on the chair and took the pills from Alec’s palm and drank them down with water.

His head was throbbing in pain. He needed this to stop. His head to stop hurting, and his heart... and he wanted Raphael to be back.

Alec tucked Magnus in the blankets of his bed comfortably and sat down next to him.

“Do you need anything else?”, he asked. Magnus was holding one of Alec’s hand on his stomach in a closed fist.

“No...”, Magnus mumbled. He wasn’t sleepy, but he was comfortable. Alec stood up, wanting to leave when Magnus pulled him back.

“Thank you”, he mentioned. Alec smiled and nodded. “I know I have already gotten so much from... without asking... but can you just stay here. I can’t...”, he shook his head, fresh tears lingering to fall off.

“You don’t have to feel guilty, Magnus”, Alec assured. He settled back on the bed and cleared wet strands from Magnus’ forehead. “I am here as long as you want me”. He turned off the lights until the blue hue of the sky was the only thing lighting the room.

*

Alec settled on the couch and turned his head to look at Magnus. He was fast asleep now, thanks to the medication. The blue light from outside was falling on his face and lighting him up in the most beautiful we possible. Alec turned himself around so that he could gaze at the man. He hadn’t stopped to process the news himself. Magnus had lost so much that day. A friend who was family to him, a mentor who had taught him everything... and a part of himself who had gone with Raphael. Alec didn’t know him, and he didn’t need to. He had enough from Magnus to know that this man had been there for Magnus through thick and thin and he and Cat had been his family in New York since forever.

He texted Catarina that Magnus was staying at his place, just so that she was aware of his whereabouts.

The situation he had found Magnus in, at the hospital was something Alec didn’t want to relive, ever again. The ever-smiling interior designer was at loss for words, he didn’t respond to Alec calling his name, and he didn’t smile. Taking Magnus to Raphael’s body on the morgue was a heart-wrenching call that Alec had made, but it was necessary. The only way Magnus would have believed was when he saw it for himself.

A part of Magnus had been lost forever. Gone with Raphael. Alec feared the type of man he would wake up to being next morning. 

*

Alec was skipping rope in the living room early next morning with the windows open for ventilation when Jace walked in to the house. Maryse was still sleeping and so was Magnus. After the day Magnus had, he deserved some rest. Alec could have gone out for a run because the weather was pleasant, but he wanted to stay close to the house in case Magnus woke up and called him.

“I am so sorry for cancelling plans last night. Izzy told you everything, right?”, Alec stopped skipping and muttered.

“That’s okay. She did. I was... I couldn’t process the information for a while. It sounds so terrible, Alec. How is Magnus?”, Jace waved his hand and dropped on the couch, still sleepy and tired.

“Sleeping?”, Alec mumbled. “The doctor prescribed sedatives to help him calm down and sleep. And thankfully, he didn’t really wake up the whole night”, Alec added. He was wearing a lose vest and track pants. The vest was sticking to him with sweat.

“I can’t believe that happened”, Jace huffed. “It’s all over the news... you know? Top story...”, he informed. 

“I know...”, Alec dropped on the floor for some pushups.

“It’s like one of those things that you read in a newspaper or watch live on CNN, but you really can’t believe that they can happen to normal people like us. It’s so unbelievable.”, he blabbered. Alec stopped and raised himself on a Planck.

“I know buddy”, he gritted, trying to hold his position.

“They say that they’re beginning police investigation”, Jace informed. “It was  _just an_ accident, right?”

“They ought to investigate. Construction sites like these are often used to execute malicious plans, involving rivalry... or the mafia world. It could be nothing... but it could also be a well-staged event”, Alec replied. 

“Anyway... we’ll see what happens, right. How did it go with Uncle Hodge yesterday?”, Jace changed the topic of conversation.

“Just... duty stuff”, Alec shrugged it off. That Valentine Morgenstern case file was still lying in his room, locked away safely. But he hadn’t gotten a chance to think about it. How could he? With everything going on with Magnus.

“Are they cutting your leave short?”, he squeaked in panic.

“Only you can come with assumptions like that”, Alec scoffed. “Lt Col Starkweather just wanted to debrief me on a case... and give me time to think about it”, he added. “The assignment doesn’t start until May-June”, he rolled over on the floor, now lying on his back and breathed.

“You’re gonna take it up?”

“I think so...? I haven’t really given it much thought though. Why are you asking?”, he furrowed his brows.

“Hmm. Nothing... I thought you’d be gone again. We haven’t seen you in  _two years._ And frankly, I could use your advice sometimes...”

“Is everything okay with you?”, Alec tilted his head and met Jace’s gaze.

“I’ve been thinking... or attempting to...”, he rubbed his hands together nervously. Alec sat up on the floor. “Until I figure out what to do with my life... you know?”, he shrugged. “I should start helping Mom out in our café...”

“You sure about that?”, Alec asked.

“Yeah... I’ve been a lot of trouble already and... it’s time I start helping out in some way”

“You haven’t been a trouble at all, Jace...”, Alec sighed. “Everyone takes their time to figure out their life... it’s normal”

“But you knew what you had to do...since high school and so does Izzy. Even Clary has her life all chalked out in front of her...”

“Clary?”, Alec widened his eyes.

“Yeah... Izzy’s friend from school”

“Yeah, I know who she is Jace... but why would you?”

“I met her yesterday. She is still studying her degree, and Magnus hired her to work for his project. That’s  _inspiring_...”, he added. “I want you all to be proud of me... I think?”

“We’re always going to be proud of you Jonathan Christopher Lightwood”, Alec teased him. He knew Jace hated his full name.

“Morning, kids...”, Maryse’s smiling figure walked into the living room. She pressed a kiss on Jace’s forehead after he wished her good morning. “I heard my baby’s name being mentioned here somewhere...”, she teased. Jace groaned and dropped his head on the cushions.

“I was merely telling  _Jonathan..._ ”, Alec rolled his eyes. “That it’s alright to be a little confused about life... you’re young... brother. You’ll figure it out soon”, he softened his voice.

Maryse smiled. “Of course you will...”, she reassured the boy. 

“Alec... how is Magnus?”

“Asleep... I think I will go and check in on him?”

“Okay. I’ll make some breakfast for all of you?”, she asked.

“Yep, I am starving”, Jace lifted his hand.

Alec took his hoodie and walked back into the room. Magnus was still snuggled in the white sheets of Alec’s bed, fast asleep. He looked relaxed and peaceful, and well-rested. Alec tiptoed around and took out fresh clothes and headed into the shower.

*

Alec came out wearing his clothes from inside just as a precaution. His t-shirt had stains of water dripping from his forehead and his jeans hung on his hips. Magnus was sitting on the bed, legs hanging down. He was rubbing the back of his fingers, taking shallow breaths to calm himself down. He looked up when he saw Alec walk in and the soldier noticed the swollen bags under his eyes. Magnus didn’t smile or greet him and dropped his head back to his lap.

“Good morning”, Alec whispered.

Magnus hummed softly. 

“Alec... a second brother?”, Jace knocked at the door. Magnus stiffened at the sudden sound and he looked away, curling into himself protectively. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, disheartened at this closed-off form of Magnus.  _Why had fate done something so cruel to someone as strong as Magnus._  He sighed and walked over to his brother.

“Hm?”

“The NYPD is here...”, Jace whispered, peering over his brother’s shoulder to look at Magnus. “They want to talk to Magnus... about... about the accident. Some Catarina Loss told them that he had stayed over at our place”, Jace blurted out.

“I’ll talk to him and see what he says...”, Alec dropped his forehead on the door and took a deep breath. Jace nodded and excused himself.

“Magnus...”, he called out. Magnus looked up and over his shoulders. “I don’t want to do this... but the NYPD is here... they want to talk to you. Are you alright speaking to them or should I ask them to go away? We can visit the precinct later today?”

“I’ll be out in 5 mins”, Magnus murmured and walked into the bathroom. 

“Ok”, Alec gasped.

*

Magnus washed his face and brushed his teeth. He came out into the living room and there were two young detectives sitting on the couch. Alec was sitting on the other sofa next to them, making a light conversation it seemed.

“Magnus Bane”, he cleared his throat and offered his hand to one of the detectives.

“Hello Mr Bane. I am Detective Morales, and this is my partner, Detective Schott. We are incredibly sorry for your loss, but we have a job to do-”

“I understand”, Magnus interrupted them. “I would like nothing else than figuring out if yesterday was a tragic accident, or a well-planned incident”, he said, coldly. Alec had never seen Magnus radiate so much coldness and hatred in his attitude. A fear that he had overstepped his boundaries with Magnus gripped Alec.

Magnus took a seat next to him on the sofa and crossed his hands on his chest.

“What was the purpose of your visit to the construction site?”, Detective Schott took out a notepad and a pen.

“I work for a firm called  _Edges &Spaces. _We operate in Brooklyn and Mr Raphael Santiago”, Magnus’ voice hitched as he said Raphael’s name. He paused a little and Alec wanted to reach out to comfort Magnus, but he couldn’t. “and I were working on this Richards project together. Working on the interiors of the four-storey bungalow. This was scheduled visit after Mr Richards complained of a leak on the third floor”

“So, other than you and Mr Santiago... Mr and Mrs Richards knew about this visit”

“Yes, they did”, Magnus cleared his throat. “In fact, Mrs Richards was the one who fixed the time and place of visit herself” 

“How was Mr Santiago as a professional? Had there been complaints on his previous projects?”

“A little hitch here and there is a part of this job just like any other. Every project, every house is different, and it takes a while before we understand it fully. But Raphael was very skilled at his job. He was one of our best interior designers”, Magnus’ throat bobbed as he referred to his friend in the past tense. “I don’t think his capability is what caused the accident, detectives”

“Our forensic team is looking at that. We’ll know more soon”, Detective Morales countered Magnus.

“How would you describe your interactions with the client?”

“My interactions were very professional. I was responsible for the groundwork of the project while Raphael worked on the designs. This was going to be out 4th meeting since the time we started working together.”

“Is that how you both always worked?”

Magnus closed his eyes as he replayed that night at Pandemonium where Raphael had told him about Leslie.

“No... actually”, Magnus cleared his throat. “This project... well, it was solely offered to Raphael initially”, Magnus felt like he couldn’t breathe. “The client... Mrs Richards. She knew him. They had a complicated history... and when Raphael told me about her...”, he swallowed and paused. “...I didn’t want him to interact with her, and so I offered to do the groundwork for him...”

“Complicated history?”

“Leslie and Raphael used to date... and then...”

“They were ex-lovers. That’s interesting...”, the detectives looked at each other and exchanged a non-verbal communication.

“Leslie broke it off and she was always bitter about it. The breakup had had a bad impact on Raphael and I just wanted to make it easy for him”

“Are you suggesting that Mrs Richards could have been behind this?”

“I am not suggesting that. Hell, I am not convinced that this was a planned incident, let alone blaming someone for it. It was tragic, and I lost a friend who was more than family to me, so... excuse me if the logistics of the accident is the last thing on my head right now, Detective”, Magnus blurted out in one go.

“I am truly sorry for your loss, Mr Bane. But, we do have reasons to believe that this was planned. The builder-on-site has been missing since yesterday”

“What?”, Magnus gasped. As far as Magnus remembered, the builder had been the one to call 911 and get an ambulance.

“Yes. And the architect on the case, he’s missing as well. I am pretty sure those aren’t just co-incidences. Is there anything that you noticed, suspicious? Anything you can remember at all?”

Magnus thought for a moment.

“I don’t know if it makes any sense... but the working crew had taken an early lunch... you know? Almost an hour before the official time. There was hardly anyone inside the building when the room and service elevator collapsed.”, he informed.

“That...actually”, the detectives were taken aback. “That... is an interesting piece of information you’ve given us. Do you happen to have the contact details of this builder?”

“That builder was contracted by Mr Richards’ architect. I don’t have any details on him”

The detectives spoke to each other in animated gestures and then stood up. Magnus was beginning to suspect that a force other than fate had something to do with the loss of his friend. “That’ll be all for now. We’ll keep in touch Mr Bane”, they said. Alec stood up and shook their hands. “Captain Lightwood, it was an honor to meet you. Thank you for everything you do for this country.”, Detective Morales turned to Alec and acknowledged.

Magnus stood up and walked back into the room without further conversation. Alec watched him disappear and he quickly walked the detectives out of their home.

When he returned to find Magnus, the man was fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt, looking at the garden outside from Alec’s window. Alec nervously shut the door behind him and stood there.

“Magnus?”, he called.

“Mm”

“I wanted to apologize”, he swallowed. “I didn’t mean to overstep my boundaries”, he cleared his throat. Magnus turned around and looked at him. “We’ve known each other for about a month... and we... we... I shouldn’t have... I don’t know if I did...”

“Alec?”, Magnus shot a questioning glare.

“I am sorry if I just pushed through your limits... I didn’t mean to...”, he looked away, fixing his gaze on his bed. He wasn’t sure where he was getting with this conversation. But he feared that he had assumed that he had the right to make decisions on behalf of Magnus and he wasn’t sure if Magnus appreciated that. Alec didn’t notice Magnus walking towards him until the man had come very close. Magnus walked straight into Alec’s arms and tightened his grip around the soldier’s waist.

“You did nothing wrong... far from it, Alexander”, Magnus whispered against Alec’s neck. “I wouldn’t have survived last night without you...”, Alec heard Magnus’ voice breaking down. Alec lifted one hand and wrapped it around Magnus’ shoulder blades. “Thank you”, the man whispered.

Alec hummed and nodded.

*

Magnus came back home later that day. The apartment was just he had left it last morning before he was heading out for that meeting with the Richards. Everything was in place. His files on the coffee table, his blanket and pillow neatly set in one corner of the couch, and his planner on the kitchen island. He removed Alec’s jacket that he had borrowed and hung it behind the door, making a mental note to return it the next time he went to the Lightwood house to check on the work.

How strange it was, the man wondered. His entire life had turned upside down and yet the world went on like it did as if nothing had ever happened. His newspapers were waiting for him outside his house, his alarm must have gone off, like every day. Nobody seemed to care that a soul had departed this world – a very kind soul. It was cruel.

He kept the newspaper on the kitchen island and dropped on one of the stools. Having lost so many people, one would think that he knew the secret of moving on. But he didn’t. Every loss still caught him at a moment where he was shattered and then he had to pick up the pieces and build his life back again. His parents passed away when he was a child and he didn’t remember them. But what about those foster families that left him on the street because Magnus wasn’t good enough for their family? Only when he had started getting attached to them. Every time it had happened, Magnus lost a part of himself.

Hadn’t Honoria and Thomas entered his life, he would have become a shell without any feelings and emotions.

He poured himself a glass of water, and then another.

They were going to bury Raphael later that week. Rosa had just texted him this morning. There was a service scheduled for the same after the burial and Magnus knew that he had to clear his schedules for this. He swiped and unlocked his phone. There was nothing on his calendar for Friday more than a few visits he could have easily rescheduled except for a lunch that he had planned with Cat and Raphael. Fighting the tears in his eyes, he deleted the entry and threw his phone aside.

He stood up and headed into the bathroom to cool off. There was no other way but to face this situation head-on. Discarding Alec’s clothes that he had been wearing, he stepped under the shower panel and turned on all the faucets. Warm water fell on his hair and trickled its way down on his body, relieving some of the tension in his muscles. He raised his palms and pressed it on the cold tiles in front of him. Somewhere between the drops of water, his own tears flowed out, hiding in plain sight. He rubbed his tips of his fingers along his arms and chest, scratching where he could. He wanted to see if there was some way he could stop hurting so much.

Earlier, Alec had offered to drop him home, but he refused – insisting that he needed some time alone, without anyone. Raphael was  _his_ friend;  _his_ family and  _he_ was the one who deserved the mourn the departed soul. No one could take that moment away from him. Maia had texted him that the firm had sanctioned a few days off for Magnus because Mark knew how close his two best designers had been. Since Raphael had died while he was working, the company had also sanctioned a compensation in the name of Rosa Santiago – all the information coming from his assistant.

All of this had happened overnight.

Magnus wrapped a towel around his waist and came out of the shower an hour later. He had nothing to do throughout the day. Maia also said that she had informed the Lightwoods that the construction work had been stalled until Magnus resumed his duties. He dressed up in his flashiest black button-up that was made entirely out of tulle. Something had to be done to distract him a little. He combined the revealing top with a pair of black slacks and came to the mirror to accessorize. 

The hairs were gelled up in a quiff and the tips were sprayed with bright red streaks. He sprinkled glitter on his hair and sprayed it for the style to last the day. Magnus loved his eyeliner pencil for most days but today required a dash of dramatic. He used a liquid liner and made a thick wing over both his eyelids. The darkness merged into a bright red eye-shadow that was covered his eyelids but had a defined boundary towards the brow.

He used a dark maroon blush on his cheeks and a bronzer to highlight his cheekbones. Everything done with one purpose – to hide his grief and heartbreak. A nude shade of lip gloss completed his look for the day. He took out his exquisite septum ring made of platinum and pushed it on his nasal septum. 

Magnus’ makeup and glitter often showed his dramatic side, but that was also a way he hid his emotions from the world – they were his walls that protected him. The more he felt pain, the stronger his walls became. After he was done dressing up, he looked around the house and decided to clean it.

_Another detail._

Magnus stress-cleaned, grief-cleaned and heartbroken-cleaned. Whenever he felt like his world was crashing down on him, he resorted to cleaning and tidying things around him, his controlling nature getting the best of him. The mess inside his thoughts was compensated by clearing the mess in his room

He took out a broom and his mop ready for the day of working off his grievance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you guys decide to kill me for disappearing... I would just like to say that the past 6 months have been mentally very exhausting for me... and I have only begun writing again. I don't mean to abandon any of the stories that I have on-going and I will finish them all. Just bear with me!

Alec was walking towards his jeep to get the Morgenstern file from the dashboard. He couldn’t help but replay the conversation he had had with Magnus right before the man returned to Brooklyn.

 

_Maryse had left some bacon and eggs for both Magnus and Alec before she went to her café to resume work for the day. The NYPD detectives had left an hour ago and Alec was sitting in the living room, talking to Jem Carstairs about something work related. He was waiting for Magnus to join him after he changed into better clothes. He had earlier given one of his black jeans to Magnus in case he wanted to change._

_Magnus came out of the room a while later and headed straight to the door._

_“Magnus?”, Alec called out and then swiftly asked Jem to call him back later. “Mom left some breakfast. Are you hungry?”_

_“I would like to head back home, Alec. If that is okay with you...”, Magnus said. His tone sounded cold, harsh and rather distant. He took a step forward to leave, in the hopes that Alec wouldn’t stop him or urge him to stay back._

_“Okay, of course. But you should eat something before you leave... you won’t have to make food otherwise”, Alec cleared his throat._

_“I am not hungry”, Magnus looked over his shoulder._

_“Fine... I’ll get my keys and drop you...”_

_“You don’t have to. I’ll take the train back”, Magnus retorted._

_“It’s no big deal. I was supposed to drop some things for Izzy anyway. I’ll just be out in a minute... and maybe we could get some coffee and donuts on the way”, Alec waved his hands at the suggestion._

_“Alec, stop”, Magnus snapped. “I will take the train”, he said, as a matter-of-factly._

_Alec froze on his way._

_“Ok...”_

_“I know you’re just trying to help”, Magnus took a deep breath and turned around. “And I asked you for it... but that was last night. Thank you for all that...”, he said, not looking into Alec’s eyes. “...but now I need some time.”_

_“Of course. I don’t mean to invade...”_

_“I know you don’t... and whatever I am about to say, is my fault... it’s not yours at all...”, he closed his eyes. “But I need some time to grieve my friend. And I need that time, alone... with myself. I deserve that. You’re a great guy Alec but we barely know each other. You don’t know what Raphael meant to me... and I mean I don’t expect you to... but I am just trying to say that you and I-”_

_“Understandable”, Alec stepped back, changing the tone of his voice._

_“I am sorry”, Magnus whispered._

_“You don’t have to be... you’re not wrong, Magnus. You and I... we don’t know each other...”, Alec sighed and looked away. Maybe if he tried really hard, he could hide the heartbreak that was so evident on his face._

_“I am still sorry... I wish I could go back to the evening of that wedding... everything was so simple... and uncomplicated and Raphael was still alive and well.”, he choked. He didn’t mention the kiss, but Magnus didn’t have to. Alec realized it the second it left Magnus’ mouth._

_“It’s alright, Magnus... I understand where you’re coming from. You don’t need to apologize for wanting time for yourself”, he nodded. “But if you do need someone to talk to, or spend time with, and you feel like I could be that person, I am just a text away. Okay? I mean as long as I am in New York any way...”_

_“Thank you. That is very kind of you to offer”, he said, turning on his heels. The soldier noticed how formal his tone had become all of a sudden. Just like the time when they had first met. Alec watched him leave the bungalow while he stood frozen in front of the fireplace where the fire had died a long time ago._

_This wasn’t a breakup because they were not together, but it sure felt like one. Magnus had just walked away from whatever the two could have possibly been. Not that he wasn’t entitled to. Alec’s thoughts defended themselves to something in his mind. He was grieving, and Alec didn’t blame him for any of it. He just wished that there was some way he could have helped more – been there for Magnus when he broke down – wiped his tears off – soothed his pain. But Magnus clearly wanted to be alone, grieve alone... and there was nothing that Alec would respect more than people’s wishes._

_Magnus was a friend that Alec had grown to deeply care about. But if a – friend – is what he was ever going to be, he wouldn’t still let Magnus leave his life. Not even then._

Alec came back to his room and plucked out his phone to see if Magnus had sent him any text about reaching home safely. But the notifications were dead. _No texts from Magnus._ Not that the man had promised otherwise. There was a text from Steve Underhill though. He had been asking Alec for a camp-out for weeks now, and Alec had just been refusing every time. He half-heartedly sent a yes to him, asking him to take charge of the location and the bookings as he was in no position to do it. His mind was fixated on Magnus and how things had been between them in the last few hours.

To take his mind off of it, he opened the Valentine Morgenstern file and decided to go through it.

Valentine Morgenstern – 40 years old, **ex-military.**

Alec choked on his coffee as he read it.

He knew of Valentine, but only from his heinous crimes that shook the entire Western World from time to time. The first known incident that Morgenstern’s organization _The Circle_ had publicly admitted to was the attack of 1994 where they had tried to bomb the motorcade of the then President of the United States, when he was going to the State of the Union night at the Capitol. The Circle had managed to partially succeed in killing some officials of the White House and some members of the President’s security team while the President was safely rescued.

The _Circle_ had released a video later that evening where two masked men took full responsibility of the attack saying that the corrupt President was on their hitlist and they would succeed in removing him by one way or the other. They claimed to have eyes and ears in the White House and a network that ran deeper than what the FBI, CIA and the Homeland Security could imagine and stop. That incident was also when they had first come under the radar of the American Defense Forces as a threat to national security. Since then, they had been responsible for at least a dozen assassinations, hundreds of disappearances and 3 major plane hijacks, all on the American soil and air _and_ involving American citizens. Very recently, the Pentagon had intercepted some activities by known Circle members, after almost half a decade of silence, which suggested that they were now targeting off-shore Americans in Europe and West Asia.

Alec had no idea that Valentine had been a soldier in the American Army before he was court-marshalled for directly defying orders from his seniors. His last act had been undertaking a shootout without a warrant. The encounter ended up killing the militant in question, but two civilian lives were also lost as collateral damage. He was prosecuted in court and thrown out of the Army. That’s when he revolted. The _Circle_ had always emphasized on how the law and order in the States had gone down the drain in the last few decades and it was time to end the anarchy by whatever means possible. The loss of lives was just a collateral damage of the desire to do greater good.

Valentine Morgenstern was known for his heinous ways of making people agree to his demands and obey his orders. At least 7 members of the Special Forces had gone missing while on a mission involving the Circle in the last four years and bodies of 3 of them had turned up within months of their disappearance, more often than not mutilated beyond recognition by physical features.

Taking this assignment up was walking into a cave not knowing if there was an opening on the other side. They were skilled for the job but so was Valentine and his men who were nothing short of lunatics. He trusted himself enough to do this, but he wasn’t sure if his family would be okay about this assignment. From what he had read about Valentine and his ways, if a task force was being formulated against him, he would have already started watching over the potential members of the group that the US Military had recruited or were in the process of recruiting.

Alec Lightwood must already be on his radar by now.

He closed the file and kept it back in his bag, securely locking it with a passcode. There was still a week or two before he had to give his consent for the mission and he knew that he would have to speak to Maryse sometime soon. Hodge might have submitted his name for the Force but from the way he insisted on informing Maryse, Alec could see that Hodge wanted him to turn it down. Hodge being extra concerned for Alec wasn’t new, but his insistence and the fact that Alec was considering the request was.

Not that Alec had ever had to seek permission about being deployed before. He was a grown-up man capable of making his choices. But this was the first time that it dawned on him that he was always the one who went away from his family, for months at stretch – without realizing what condition he was leaving them in. He was the one who left, and he didn’t think about who he left behind.

Not that he didn’t care. But if he thought about them, more than what was required, he knew he couldn’t dispense his duties, or do his job.

But, yesterday, Alec saw what it was like, being on the other side of it all. Raphael had succumbed to his injuries and left behind a distraught Magnus and Catarina. He hadn’t even processed the reaction of the two women who Magnus had told were Raphael’s sister and girlfriend.

For the first time in forever, Alec realized what it would be like if he was one lying on that steel gurney and his family were in Magnus’ place crying their hearts out at the sight of his dismantled body, if he wasn’t wise about his choices. His life wasn’t his own. It was. But it also belonged to his mother... and his siblings.

He rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

*

Magnus was exhausted by the time he was done cleaning his apartment, removing all memories of Raphael from his sight – stashing them in a carton somewhere in the store room. He had redecorated a little, moving furniture around to give his house a fresh look. The sweat and tears on his face as he undertook cleaning had ruined his makeup and he had had to remove it midway. He had spent the entire afternoon successfully avoiding phone calls from Catarina and when the phone buzzed again, he answered it without realizing that it was a FaceTime call.

“Magnus?”, his mother’s voice sounded from the other end. Magnus put his phone in front of his face and saw his parents on the other side.

“Honoria... Thomas?”, he gasped. “Are you guys alright?”. They never video-called him unless it was absolutely necessary.

“We are _fine..._ ”, she replied. “But, Ragnor told us about yesterday. I am so sorry, Magnus”, she whispered. Magnus could guess that she wanted to touch him and take care of him and to be completely honest, maybe he wanted her just as much. He bit his lower lip and fought back the tears that were forming in his eyes, which were already too sore for him to function. He hated to admit that he needed her too.

“Yeah...”, he managed to say.

“How are you holding up, son?”, he heard his father’s voice. “Raphael was a very close friend. I am so sorry for what happened”. Thomas was a man of few words and he never spoke more than necessary.

“I am fine... I guess? Raphael was my family... much like you both and Ragnor. And it is going to be hard here, without him... But I will manage...”, Magnus admitted, playing with the ends of his shirt.

“I was thinking that I would come over to Brooklyn for a few days? I could stay at our old apartment.”, Honoria asked.

“No... no, I am alright. You don’t...”, he waved it off. He couldn’t ask that from his adoptive family. “Catarina is here... that’s...”

“We are not asking, son”, Honoria tilted her head.

“Honoria”, Magnus took a deep breath.

“Magnus, you’re our son... and a part of this family. Ragnor booked my tickets for this Friday”, she informed him.

“But I am alright...”

“I know you are. But I want to take care of you”, she said, as a matter-of-factly.

“You know how stubborn she is”, Thomas spoke up after listening to the conversation between his wife and their son. “And I agree with her”

“Okay... I will come and pick you up. Let me know the details”, Magnus whispered. “How is Ragnor’s work? Did he land the consignment from Ireland?”, he changed the topic of conversation.

“He did.”, Thomas smiled.

“Good... good”, Magnus felt like he had heard something good after almost a century. “He deserves this...”

“We weren’t surprised. Both our kids are talented beyond our imagination”, Thomas smiled. Magnus looked at him. He had tears in his eyes.

*

Alec was fishing out a book to read from his father’s collection. Something light and inspiring to get him through the rest of the evening. And, he wanted something to get his mind off Magnus and his grief, the urge to reach out and help him. It was almost sun down and he just needed to pass a few hours before Jace and Maryse came back home for dinner. Maryse had listed a few items on the grocery list earlier that day and Jace had offered to go pick them up from the store.

Alec opened one of the boxes and the smell of old papers rushed through his nose – reminding him of the times his father made him sit down after school and make him read a page from any novel he could fine. The first few novels that he had read were the infamous _Famous Five_ series, the _Chronicles of Narnia_ and the _Roald Dahl._ When he grew a little older, he started to indulge in Shakespeare. Robert gave him those plays which had accredited Modern English translations and they would read the play aloud, enacting the characters.

This box that Alec held out open in front of him had his childhood favorites. He took out the _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ and smiled – a single tear escaping his eyes. He opened the book delicately and rubbed his thumb over the message that his father had written in his handwriting. That was one habit that Robert had. He would always put up a date and the context in which the book was added to their collection.

_Happy Birthday, Alexander_

It said. This was gifted by Robert on Alec’s 8th birthday. He clearly remembered it. The soldier pinched the edge and let the pages flutter like a fan in front of him – the cool gush of air from the fan tingling his nose and filling it with the scent of old paper. They had thrown a huge birthday party for him that year. Jace was still over a year old and Maryse was pregnant with Jace at the time. He recalled that Robert had gotten him a pass for Disneyland and even though Maryse didn’t join them, they had the time of their life.

“Alec?”

Alec jumped a little when he heard his mother’s voice at the door. He flickered his eyes and tears dropped on the hardbound of the novel he was holding.

“Mom”, Alec said, hoarsely and then he cleared his throat.

“What are you doing up here?”, she came inside and dusted the top of one of the sealed boxes to sit down with him.

“Just going through Dad’s old books... look what I found?”, he held his book up, tears shining in his eyes.

Maryse smiled and took the book from Alec’s hand, inspecting it. “This was the Disneyland year, right?”

“Yes...”, Alec said, proudly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it.

“How can I forget... Izzy gave me the worst morning sickness out of all the three of you...”, she chuckled. “I should have gone with the two of you... we all should have... but we had no idea that this was going to be one of his final years with us...”, Maryse sighed, quickly placing the book back in the box and drying her tears.

Alec slid across the storeroom and placed his head on his mother’s lap.

“We didn’t know... mom”, Alec sniffed.

“I know, buddy”, she played with his hair. “I wish he were here... to see you, Izzy and Jace grow up and become such good people... he would have been so proud...”, she pressed a kiss on his head.

“He would have been a little pissed with me off-late, I believe...”, Alec chuckled, shaking his head a little and then lifted his chin up. He placed his arms on Maryse’s lap and dropped his chin on it.

“Do tell?”, Maryse rolled her eyes.

“Just the way I do my job as an Air Force Officer, I guess?”, he shrugged. “...the way I give you heart attack after heart attack with my decisions, consecutive assignments... life-threatening ones as well... the way I don’t come home for months at stretch...”, he listed out. “...the way I almost lose my life sometimes...”

“Alec...?”, Maryse stopped him. “Where is this coming from?”

“Nothing...”, he looked away. Maryse tipped his chin and pulled it so that he faced her again and raised a brow. “I... I never really understood being on the other side of the story until I saw Magnus... crying over his best friend’s body last night...”, he mumbled. “And I kinda thought... what if...”

“It was us in Magnus’ spot?”, she tilted her head, tucking Alec’s hair behind his ears. She cupped his jawline and lifted his face a little.

“I never want to imagine you or Izzy like that... or Jace. I don’t think I would be at peace... _not that_ Magnus deserved to see his friend like that... none of us do... and I just...”, he mumbled, gulping the lump down his throat.

“I understand, Alec. You do scare us... _sometimes_ ”, she chastised.

“How do you do it... all of you? When I am not here... when I call once a month... you don’t know if I’ll be okay... when I take up these dangerous assignments... when I run out all of a sudden because I have been summoned?”, he asked.

“Years of practice...”, she chuckled. “...but we actually are never able to handle it... no matter how many times it has happened... every time you walk out of that in your battle uniform, we know we are in for sleepless nights. But that’s your job Alec... and you love it. And we love you. It’s just that simple”

“People tell us how strong we are... risking our lives... but you are stronger – the ones we leave behind... the ones who sacrifice their sons, husbands... brothers. They’re the strongest people in my opinion...”, he raised himself on his knees and wrapped his arms around his mother, inhaling her scent. The scent he missed so much when he is away from home, away from New York.

He pulled back a few minutes later and stood up. “What happened with Magnus?”, Maryse asked tugging his hands back. He looked at her and then closed his eyes – of course she understood.

“We kissed...”, Alec blew out a nervous breath and sat on the box next to Maryse. “The night after the wedding party... he dropped me home, and we kissed in the portico...” he saw Maryse’s eyes widen for a second and then worry and concern wash over them a moment later.

“And then... today morning, he said that he wanted some time off to mourn his friend”, he shrugged. “I am not... it would be heartless of me to expect that he would even consider thinking about the kiss or _us..._ but I just... I think I overstepped my boundaries with him. When I brought him home, maybe he didn’t appreciate that but was too heartbroken to say anything... and I shouldn’t have done that...”

“I don’t think that you overstepped your boundaries, Alec?”

“But, the way he said... it felt like I was just forcing my care onto him. He is a grown and independent man. He doesn’t need to be coddled...”

“Alec? You’re overthinking this...”, she raised her brows.

“I _like_ him... and maybe I am being selfish... but I don’t want to lose him... even as a friend, if that is all we’re ever going to be... I just want him to know that I won’t push into his personal space...”

“Alec, stop?”

Alec paused and looked at his mother.  “You’re _just_ overthinking this. Nothing else. I don’t know Magnus as much as you do... but he likes you too. And from what I saw last night, he was glad to be home with someone. He lost a friend, right?”, she held his hands and squeezed it. “So, you just give him time... and he will come around. But don’t think that you did something wrong?”

“When we’re grieving, we want to be alone... but not lonely. Magnus said he needed time to mourn his friend, but don’t you dare abandon him just because you’re overthinking things and making up all these scenarios in your head...”, Maryse added.

“I don’t know what to say to him... and not make it awkward? He doesn’t have to feel pressured to acknowledge the moment we shared. And I think I am reminding him of that... I should...”

“Oh, good Lord, Alec. Patience? Heard of that bird...”

“Not funny Maa”, Alec rolled his eyes.

“His assistant told me that he would resume his work after a 10-day sabbatical. Text him, maybe tomorrow... and try to be normal... and comforting”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“I know leaving him alone with his grief isn’t...”

“Okay... maybe I’ll do that...”, Alec shrugged. He stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s get outta here before the spiders decide to raid our clothes, _while_ we’re wearing them”. Maryse squealed and clung to Alec, making the boy bark out laughing. He received a light slap on his arm as they walked down to the living room.

To their absolute surprise, Jace had brought Chinese take-out for them and Maryse was glad to skip a home-cooked meal for one night. She showered and changed into her night-clothes and joined her sons for dinner. During their conversation, Jace brought up his desire to join Maryse at the café. She looked at him with surprise, and then readily agreed because she had been looking for someone to handle the accounts for days now.

Alec wanted to bring up the Valentine Morgenstern case, but he decided against it. There was still time. Izzy FaceTime’d later that night, wanting to talk to her mom and Alec. After the soldier returned to his room, he checked his phone. There was no communication from Magnus’ side. He sighed and kept it aside.

_Maybe he would text Magnus tomorrow._

*****

**[10 days later]**

Magnus stretched himself on his bed. He could have gotten used to this – waking up in his old room at Honoria and Thomas’ house just like he used to. The house where he had grown up with his brother Ragnor. He had had it cleaned when Honoria flew in from Cambridge last week to spend a few days with Magnus while the man mourned the loss of his closest friend. They buried Raphael on a Friday, and there was a memorial service held later that evening. Rosa and Magnus had been the hardest to console. Fortunately, he came back home to his mother who was waiting for him in their old apartment. He slept on her lap that night and she kept awake, caressing his hair.

The smell of fresh French toast reached his nose and his mouth watered. Honoria’s special breakfast. He fluttered his eyelids and opened it. The sight of leaves rustling in the wind outside his window and the sound of birds chirping made him smile, just a little. He plucked his hand out of his blank and stretched.

“Magnus?”

He heard his mother’s voice from downstairs. Turning under his blanket, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was supposed to go back to work today, see Raphael’s empty office, go through all the projects he had been working on – which meant reading through the notes he had written – his handwriting. Magnus sighed and got up. He wasn’t ready for it. He could never be.

Stretching out, he reached for his sweater lying on the chair next to him, he pulled it over his shirt and got up. He was down by the kitchen in no time after washing his face and brushing his teeth. Honoria was sitting on the kitchen island, reading the newspaper. There was a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Good morning”, Magnus mumbled, and dropped on the stool next to her. Honoria looked up from her paper and gave him a smile.

“Did you sleep?”

“A little... better than the last couple of days”, he confessed. He hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep since everything. He had been having recurrent nightmares of the accident and each one of them ended up with him not being able to save Raphael or getting pulled into a dark hole while Raphael screamed for help. Honoria and Ragnor asked him to go and talk to a therapist about it, but he wasn’t ready for that.

“If you’re not feeling well-rested and okay, talk to Maia and take another day off from work? People will understand, plus... there’s no need to push yourself”, Honoria suggested, reaching her hand out to place it over Magnus’.

“I cannot keep avoiding my workplace.”, Magnus shook his head and looked away from her. Tears were fighting to spill out of his eyes, but he had gotten so exhausted with crying into his pillow every night that he couldn’t end up crying again. “Sooner or later, I will have to face my life back...”

“Magnus... I still think we should go and see Dr Murphy. Maybe talking to him about everything will help you in your sleep?”, she asked.

“I don’t want to talk to anyone right now... I am fine. I am getting better. I can feel it. With time, I’ll learn to live with this empty feeling in my chest.”, he faked a smile. He stood up and went to the coffee machine to pour himself a cup of coffee and came back. Honoria was now serving French Toasts for herself and Magnus, after deciding to not push Magnus about going to a therapist.

“Catarina called me last night, after you went back to your room”, Honoria said, sitting back on her stool. Magnus picked up a fork and knife and hummed.

“How did it go at the precinct?”

“The builder is still missing, but they tracked down the architect. Turns out he just disappeared because he was scared...”, Magnus rolled his eyes. “He thought everyone will end up blaming him, and so he ran off”

“That’s ridiculous”, Honoria gasped.

“Yes... it is. And the builder, apparently, he was being paid in cash on his request. On a daily basis. They are still trying to figure out his bank account to see if someone credited him money around the time of the accident because the leak turned out to be deliberate. Someone broke the grid with an axe, as well as loosened the nuts around the elevator... either for Raphael, or someone else...”

“Magnus I am so sorry...”

“I just can’t believe someone actually wanted Raphael to die... how can you _want_ something like that. It’s so sadistic.”, he shook his head. “That man, literally never even hurt a single insect... and, _someone_ made an entire plan to murder him”, he choked on fresh tears. Honoria got up and grabbed Magnus in a hug. Magnus wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face as he cried. Honoria dropped her chin on his hair and rubbed his back, soothing the man.

“We’ll find who did this, Magnus. They’ll pay for their actions...”, she comforted him. He nodded in the hug, continuing to shed tears. “You know what... let’s do something. Call Catarina tonight. Let’s have dinner, and we’ll all remember our fondest memories of Raphael. I am sure he is sad enough, seeing you and Catarina so heartbroken and maybe we’ll all cheer him up?”

Magnus looked up from the hug and blinked his eyes. Honoria smiled and wiped off his tears. “You think that’s a good idea?”

“I think so?”, his mother hummed.

“I’ll ask Cat if she is free tonight.”, he wiped his nose and pulled away from her. “At the rate at which I am losing friends, I don’t think it will be too long before I push her away as well. So, we might as well meet up”, Magnus blurted out.

“ _As well...?_ ”, Honoria arched a brow. “Who else did you _supposedly_ push away?”, she pulled her stool and sat in front of him.

“No one... I should, go...”, he turned around to leave but his mother stopped him, and pulled him back.

“Magnus?”

“His name is Alexander. I met him during one of my projects. He is the client’s son. And...”, he sighed. “... he had become a close friend... maybe even more that that... we _kissed_ the night before Raphael died...”, Magnus recalled their kiss. “...and then I pushed him away saying that I needed some time off...”

“...you did need time away, Magnus?”

“Yeah but _I_ was the one who asked for his help. You know he was the one I called when I was in the ambulance, and then I asked him to stop and back off like it was him who had offered for help and...”, Magnus scrunched his nose, feeling guilty at himself. “I am a horrible person... and I won’t be surprised if he ends up hating me.”

“You’re not a horrible person, Magnus”, Honoria wiped off his tears and cupped his face. “You’re wonderful and considerate, and I hope this _Alexander_ will see that, okay? Just be the Magnus that you are and he will never run away from you...”, she rubbed his cheekbones and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

*

Magnus didn’t spend a long time at the firm that day. He was in and out within no time, just grabbing the Lightwood project files with him. Raphael’s office was right next to his cubicle and he just noticed that it had been cleaned out and the lights were off. For a second he thought that he saw Raphael sitting, going through his designs, his legs up on the table and the back of a pencil in his mouth, and when he turned to look around, the office was still very dark and very empty.

He called Maia on his way out and asked him to set up a meeting with Mark next week. He was going to have to change the location of his desk, if he were to continue working in the firm. Mark had Jerry email him this morning, listing out the projects that were being transferred to him. The ones Raphael was working on, before he passed away.

The drive to the Lightwoods was quiet. Magnus did not put on music. He wanted to spend time listening to the noises of traffic around him. For the first time, he was thinking about something other than his friend. He was thinking about Alec and how he had been so detached with the man he had kissed a night before the accident. He still thought that he wasn’t ready for anything romantic but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been cold towards the man. For the last 10 days, he barely spoke to Alec. There were occasional texts from the soldier, asking him how he was doing. Magnus would just reply in a word or two. And surprisingly, Alec didn’t quit checking up on him.

He rolled into the parking spot – a little excited and happy to see the Lightwood family after so long.

The house looked empty at first. Magnus assumed that it would just be Alec at home right now. No one else. He wanted it to be the case so that he could speak to the man. He stepped inside the door because the Maryse had very recently given a spare key for Magnus while he was working on the interiors. He could hear light music from the living room, which was obviously very unlike Alec.

Removing his coat and putting it on the rack, he walked inside and found Izzy sitting on the kitchen counter reading a rather thick book, and Jace reading some documents in the living room. Isabelle wasn’t supposed to be in Queens at this hour.

“Magnus? Oh my God it is so good to see you after so long...”, she looked up from her books and smiled. It wasn’t a very wide grin, but a small and encouraging one. She put her pencil on the counter and stepped off her stool to greet him with a hug. “How are you doing?”, she whispered.

“Much better now, Isabelle”, Magnus acknowledged. “Thank you”

“I am happy to hear that. We all miss you in the building. Mrs Shaw misses you the most. You seem to be her favorite neighbor... and for good reason!”, she smiled, turning back to return to her books at the kitchen counter. “How long is your mom staying with you here in New York?”

“A couple more days”, Magnus smiled.

“I am glad she came”, Izzy smiled.

“Me too, I guess”

“Coffee?”

“No... no, I am fine. I had a wholesome meal for breakfast. Has Maryse left for work already? I was hoping I could speak with her about things that need we need to get doing about the painting...”

“No... no, in fact she is here – in her room. She took a half-day off from work. We all did. Alec wanted us all here for something _very important._ ”, Isabelle shrugged, leaning down to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. She poured some of it in a glass and handed it over the counter to Magnus.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I am sure he is going to drop a bomb on all of us... no _pun intended._ Another assignment that requires him to be away from us again”, she waved her hand dismissively, looking a little disappointed at her assumption which must have ended up being true most of the times in the past.

“I am sure it’s nothing serious this time”, Magnus hoped, keeping his discussions about Alec to a bare minimum. He still was curious about where the man was right now, so that they could maybe talk and put things behind them. Clearing his thoughts, he peered over the books and recognized them from his college days. “What are you reading anyway? That book looks oddly familiar”

“Business strategies... I hate this subject...”, Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Exams?”

“Yeah... there’s a review I need to submit by the end of this month. But these words, and all these facts... they’re just going over my head. I am sure I am going to flunk in the subject”, she chucked the pencil on the table.

“Let me know if you need help. I was always good with Business Management while I was still a student.”, Magnus offered.

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah... that and I could really use some distraction”, he waved his hands. Izzy sighed, sadly. She missed how Magnus used to be, happy and cheerful before everything happened. This guy, standing in front of her was a bundle of sadness and she didn’t like it. When Magnus noticed her getting gloomy about him, he simply smiled. “I’ll be alright, Isabelle”, he whispered.

The clanking of heavy boots against the hard wood brought all of their attention to the door. Alec was back home from wherever he had gone to. Magnus swallowed when he saw him after almost 2 weeks and his heart skipped a beat. The man wore a navy-blue shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in two or three days, guessing by a moderate growth of stubble. Hearing his arrival, Maryse came out of her room and joined Jace in the living room. None of them looked particularly excited for this announcement that Alec was going to drop any moment now. Izzy closed her books and walked over to the rest of her family.

Alec was about to speak when his eyes landed on Magnus standing at the far end of the living room. His lips parted, wishing to say something but then he stopped and looked around for a second.

“Hi, Magnus... how are you?”

“I am fine”, Magnus cleared his throat. Alec nodded and looked to his family, who were waiting for him to speak. “I should just... I’ll be in the woodshed, working...”, Magnus whispered, heading out to leave the family’s private meeting.

“It’s okay, Magnus. Not discussing anything confidential per se. You don’t have to leave just for this...”, Alec waved, asking him to take a seat and relax.

“So, uhh... before you guys lose your temper, just listen to everything that I have to tell you, okay?”, he turned back to his family once more. “I cut-short my leave by a month”, Alec informed.

“What do you mean? Are you leaving again?”, Izzy raised her voice.

“I was supposed to be joining the office back after another month. But I decided to shift that duration to Christmas this year... so that I can be with you guys then. You know my leaves in the department are numbered and I thought we could finally take that trip to the Alps that we’ve been planning for years. Lt Col Hodge agreed to it, without batting an eyelid...”, he added. “But, I will have to report to the Base next week to resume duties to compensate for it.”

“Alec”, Izzy fumed.

“I know you are going to be upset but...”

“You’ve been away for 2 years, Alec”, Maryse pointed out. “...and now you’re resuming your duties _next week?_ ”

“I am still going to be _in_ New York... Mom! I am still on administrative duties for now. No deployment or flying out... or risking my life... none of that yet...”, he rubbed the back of his head.

“We know your work Alec. You will take up the first assignment you are offered and will be out of the country in no time”, Izzy crossed her hands on her chest. “Risking your life... more than what is asked of you...”

Alec paused to glance at Magnus. The man was going through his files.

“I promised, Maa”, Alec settled on the arm-chair. “I wouldn’t take up another assignment unless you all are comfortable with it...”, he sighed. Izzy widened her eyes and looked at Maryse who smiled and nodded.

“Are you sure, brother?”, Jace scratched his stubble.

“Yeah, I am just getting a little bored at home. Some administrative duties won’t do me harm I suppose?”, he rolled his eyes.

“Well, as long as it doesn’t turn into field work. I am done walking on eggshells. You were gone for _two years!!_ ”, Izzy stood up and marched towards Alec. The man looked at his sister and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head. “I am not letting you leave so soon... okay? You owe me 104 game nights at the very least, Captain Alec Lightwood.”, she mumbled. Alec rolled his eyes and chucked. He bent his head down and kissed her hair.

“I won’t leave...”, he tightened his embrace. “... until May, at least”, he teased.

“What is in May?”, she pulled away. Magnus cocked his head and turned it in Alec’s direction, carefully listening.

“A potential assignment. I haven’t said yes _or_ no...”, he shrugged. “But Hodge offered it to me. It’s a special mission and that’s about all I can divulge about it... I have got about one week to decide whether or not I accept it.”

“That’s why Hodge called you to the base that day, didn’t he?”, Maryse gasped, realizing that it was the same day Magnus lost Raphael. She looked over at the man from her should and bit back her guilt. Magnus stiffened at the mention but continued to glance through his files to not make a scene. Alec nodded.

“He asked me to talk to you... before I decide anything. He has been pretty angry with the way I haven’t returned home in the last few years.”, Alec chuckled. Izzy hummed, agreeing with the old man and Maryse just smiled at how painful the truth had been. “And I promised him that I will talk to you guys before I take this one up...”, he mentioned, still holding Isabelle by her waist.

“We cannot tell you how to do your job, Alec”, Maryse took a deep breath. “We’ll support you no matter what. Just think about whatever you _need to_ think about and make up your mind. We’ll be okay with it”, she smiled.

“I know”, Alec smiled.

*

Alec returned to his room after the family meeting and grabbed his case files again. He had picked up some more from his office that day, and now that there was nothing to do for the whole day, he decided to go through them. It was also an excellent way to keep his mind from wandering to the interior designer every now and then. Magnus had returned to work and following their conversation from their last meeting, Alec had decided to not pry into Magnus’ personal space, more than he was comfortable with. Plus, the time to make a decision on the case was drawing closer.

Valentine’s organization was known specially for the way they worked. Even though it was an organization born out of rebellion and castaways, there was a clear division of power – a hierarchy in the Circle. There were Generals in the organization, reporting to Valentine, each responsible for a group of militants. Most of these people were ex-military and court-marshalled officers like Valentine – having quit the defense force because their ideals matched Valentine’s more than they did the Force’s. They all had been recognized as traitors and wanted criminal in America.

To date, 15 Generals had been identified, but the Pentagon had claimed that there were at least 16 Generals active within the Circle’s camp according to their research. The last General was an anonymous one, and the Pentagon called him the Erchomai – quite Biblical if you asked Alec. Most of the crimes claimed by the Circle had a single MO, but the _Erchomai_ killed and operated in a different style altogether. It was distinctive. The way people described this man was almost mythical. He was Valentine’s favorite, and that was evident from all the crimes he had been involved in (supposedly). But other than that, no one knew anything about who this man/woman was and how Valentine came to know of him or even recruited him.

Little to nothing was available on Valentine’s family either. He was a beggar who grew up to join the Forces, and then rebelled against it. There were no records of a partner, or any children. For all they knew, he had been a loner all his life.

Alec took a marker and encircled the unknown General’s silhouette. “Who the hell are you?”, he frowned.

A knock at the door, alerted Alec and the man collected all his papers scattered on the table and stuffed them roughly inside the folder to hide them from the civilian eye. He looked up and saw Magnus standing on the door, fidgeting with his rings. Alec’s lips nudged into a little smile.

“Hi... come in?”, Alec blurted out, unsure of what to say.

“If you’re busy, I can come back later”, Magnus raised his thumb and shrugged.

“No... no, just going through some of the stuff from work. Nothing I cannot stop for a few minutes. Give me a second, I’ll put them away. They’re confidential.”, Alec plastered a smile on his face and then got up. He put the files in a safe locker inside his wardrobe and locked them up, before turning to Magnus, who by then was patiently waiting at the door. “Come in...”, Alec gestured. Magnus looked back and forth between the door and Alec and then stepped inside. The room was just like he remembered. Cobalt Blue sheets, two sets of pearl white duvets with stripes matching the sheets and a set of pillows with different sized cushions arranged meticulously.

The man stopped in the middle of the room, still facing the window. His back was towards Alec. “How is your mother? How long is she here?”, Alec cleared his throat. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, not sure if asking about Magnus’ mother was the right way to start his conversation with him.

“She is fine. She’ll be leaving sometime next week, I guess? I hope I have convinced her that I can live alone now. I wouldn’t break.”, Magnus smiled and turned around, looking right in Alec’s eyes. For a moment, he felt like giving up everything and just staring at those hazel orbs. There was so much comfort in the way Alec looked at him – Magnus felt so safe. He clenched his jaw when he saw Alec fidgeting with nervousness. Regardless of those nerves, he had a smile on his face – the one that had been plastered onto his lips since the moment he had seen Magnus in the morning.

Awkward silence fell in the room. Magnus’ eyes didn’t leave Alec’s but he wasn’t sure what to say to him. He coughed a little and then broke his eye lock to look around the room, nervously. The night he had spent in the room, Alec had sat next to him – patiently waiting for him to go to sleep. Magnus had tightly gripped the soldier’s hand, almost choking his circulation to the fingertips but Alec didn’t complain, not even once.

“I-”, Magnus spoke up, gathering courage. Alec was playing with the metal band of his wrist watch when he looked up. “I wanted to apologize...”

“For what?”

“For how I acted... the last time we were face-to-face...”, Magnus gulped. Alec tilted his head and narrowed his brows – not able to understand what Magnus was referring to. “You were trying to help me, and I just rudely rejected it... and walked off without so much so as a thank you.”, he cleared his throat.

“No... no, you don’t have to apologize”, Alec waved his hand. “There’s nothing to apologize for...”

“Alexander?”, Magnus gasped. Alec sighed and stepped forward. He lifted his hands in the air to hold Magnus’ shoulder but then stopped and retraced his steps back because that wasn’t the right thing to do? Magnus watched Alec struggle and he closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t have behaved the way I did...”

“You didn’t behave like anything you should be ashamed of?”, Alec retorted. “Don’t beat yourself up for that...”

“I asked you for help... and then I pushed you away.”, Magnus rolled his eyes and Alec saw them glistening with tears all over again. He bit his lips and clenched his fits. He couldn’t see Magnus break down again, not for something he said to Alec.

“You didn’t push me away... what are you saying? You asked for some time and some space, and I don’t see how that should make you question yourself?”, Alec tried to comfort the interior designer.

“I was _disrespectful_ to you, Alexander... and to us...”, he sniffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “and I hurt you... I am so sorry for that...”, Magnus dropped his head into his palms and blew out air, defeated and angry at himself. Alec waited for a little while for Magnus to calm down himself, and then he gave up.

He couldn’t see Magnus doubt himself, right in front of him. Magnus was someone he deeply cared about, and respected. He placed his hands on Magnus’ back and pulled him close. Magnus hiccupped and looked up. There were no tears in those eyes, but Alec could see the pain in them. His chest pressed onto Magnus’ as the soldier pulled him in a hug. A relief washed over Magnus and he curved his body to fit better in Alec’s hug and slipped his fingers onto the back of Alec’s shirt, and clenched his fingers together. He buried his face in the crook of Alec’s neck, trying to breathe as evenly as possible.

One of Alec’s hands reached the back of Magnus’ head as his fingers played with his raven hair, calming him down. “I feel like I am losing too many people I care about off-late. Raphael... and _you..._ ”

“You didn’t lose me”, Alec tilted his head a little so that his cheek rested on Magnus’ hair. “You will not lose me...”

“Hm?”, Magnus mumbled. “But...”

“No buts”, Alec shushed him. “I am here for as long as you’ll have me...”

“You wouldn’t hate me...?”

“Hate you for what?”, Alec tutted. Magnus shut his eyes and pressed himself closer into Alec’s neck without replying. Alec understood the unsaid words between him and Magnus and turned his head to one side to kiss Magnus’ forehead. “I could never hate you, Magnus Bane. Even if I tried...”

He lifted Magnus’ chin with his fingers so that Magnus could look into his eyes. “I am here... like I said... for as long as you want... in _whatever_ capacity you want...”, he smiled and kissed his forehead again. Magnus understood the deeper-seated meanings of whatever Alec had said to him and he sighed in relief. He felt a weight lifting off his chest, the hand that was pushing him to the ground was gone. He raised his hands and tightened his grip around Alec’s back.

“I would like that”, he hummed in response.

They stayed there for a few more seconds and then Magnus was the one to pull back. He looked up at Alec and gave him a smile, while removing the creases on his shirt that had formed because of the hug. Alec straightened himself, like the soldier he was and looked at Magnus, his eyes trailing him as the man dusted his shirt.

“I have to go and talk to your mother”, Magnus licked his lips and pointed towards the direction Maryse’s room was. “...paints and stuff”, he sighed. Alec nodded and walked over to the door. He opened it and held it for Magnus as the man stepped out. Magnus muttered another thank you and headed straight to Maryse’s room.

*

Isabelle wasn’t supposed to be leaving until evening. Simon had promised to pick her up on his way back from work. With that amount of time on her hand, she decided to continue with her reading and get ahead of her assignment deadlines. The bungalow was mostly quiet otherwise. Jace had gone to visit the café and start learning how to handle accounts from one of the managers. Maryse had been talking to Magnus about painting the walls. Alec was sitting on the armchair and sipping his coffee, while listening to Magnus. Magnus had a few suggestions of the theme surrounding the house, based on the type of architecture that was used to build the property.

He had green signaled the woodwork for the Library – which was due to begin the next day. Clary had started working on the artwork she was trying to collect for the wall opposite the window as well as finalize the work she was going to do behind those paintings. He had already had one of his workers lift the Roman couch and footstool and bring it up to the library to be placed there. There was a small coffee table in the woodshed, and Magnus was thinking that the piece of furniture would have worked very nicely with rest of the things he had in mind.

“As much as I would love to give my inputs, Magnus... I don’t think we can picture this bungalow the way you can. It will be best if you can decide the color-schemes and everything on your own?”, Maryse wiped her forehead. “What do you say, Alec?”, she turned her head over to her son.

“Huh?”, Alec snapped back. He had been thinking about something else – he wasn’t sure what. When Maryse called his name, he snapped back to reality.

“I was telling Magnus to choose the color schemes himself. Izzy has already given him her preferences and I don’t think we have the same gift of imagination”, she repeated herself for her son.

“I mean at least I don’t. I am as bland as it gets”, Alec rolled his eyes. He felt like he saw a small smile appearing on Magnus’ otherwise expressionless face, but the smile was short-lived, replaced by pursed lips. “Giving the responsibility to Magnus should be the better idea, for sure”, he rubbed his chin with his thumb and two fingers.

“Of course, I could do that. I have a few shades and combinations in mind for the living room as well as Alexander’s. Yours, Jace’s and the Library can be taken care of after the repairs are done, I suppose. Why don’t I mix the shades up and have Maia send you the finished plans?”, Magnus closed the color card and placed his palm over it.

“Yes, that sounds about right?”

“So, I will just leave these stencil designs here? You all can choose which ones you like for your rooms”, Magnus fished out three books and placed them on the table. “The living room, and Alexander’s room go first... so maybe you can choose and let me know tomorrow?”, Magnus turned towards the soldier.

“I could choose, if you’re leaving me no choice... otherwise, can Izzy or you do this as well? I am...”, he shook his head, leaving the words _useless when it comes to this_ up to Magnus’ imagination.

“You’re not as bad as you think?”, Magnus tilted his head and smirked. Maryse noticed how Magnus kept calling her son as Alexander and the man didn’t bother to correct it. “But alright, I’ll get back to you... tomorrow?”

Alec pursed his lips and nodded, having no other choice. He parted his lips to say something else, but his phone buzzed.

_Steve_

Alec picked up the call and walked out of the apartment muttering “hey there” to whoever was on the other end. Magnus watched him leave and felt ridiculous for feeling a little disappointment with his sudden absence. He took a deep breath, shushing his thoughts and turned to Maryse. “Clary is supposed to be here anytime soon. I should go back to my work?”, he cleared his throat and got up.

He came out in the reception area to head upstairs. Alec was speaking to someone – his free hand waving in every direction possible. There was a smile on his face, an innocent grin that Magnus felt weak for.

“No... it’s _not_ a date...”, he threw his head back and barked a laughter. “Why did I ever say yes to you?”, he rubbed his eyes, catching his breath. Magnus stopped on the way and clenched his fingers around the railing. Who was Alec talking to, about a date? “Well, unfortunately _Tinder_ doesn’t work in bunkers...”, Alec snorted.

Magnus climbed 2-3 steps so that he wasn’t in Alec’s direct line of view and then stopped again.

“Bull Hill... that’s alright. You have only this week to make it work. I am going to be resuming duties from Monday”, he said in an informatory tone.

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Well, of course... I will let my seniors know how you disapprove their giving orders to me, for a job that I get paid for... okay?”, Alec must have rolled his eyes. Magnus dropped his head to his fingers playing with his rings and may have even smiled a little. Resuming the job today at the Lightwoods had been a good idea so far. Being around positive energy made Magnus feel a little less depressed about everything.

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later?”, Magnus heard footsteps and he sped up the stairs to avoid Alec noticing him eavesdropping.

The Library space was looking better. The carpenter had chalked out the design of the bookshelf that spanned both walls perpendicular to the one having a large window. The wall opposite to the window was flanked by a doorway that led into the gallery, and this wall along with the two walls of the gallery were under Clary’s supervision. The walls had been cleaned and primed, ready to be painted.

Magnus had instructed Clary to start working on the gallery walls first, giving time for the shelves to be made. He went and stood in the center of the Library space, gently rotating in his position to imagine how a perfectly made Library would look. The Roman couch and footstool would be perfect for the seating right below the window. The Lightwoods also owned an old Persian rug which Magnus thought would be a beautiful edition to the finished space.

He made a note on his ideas in his book and shoved it back in his back. The light cry of his mobile phone alerted him. He pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Magnus... hey?”, Maia sounded concerned.

“Everything alright?”, Magnus cleared his throat.

“Yeah... yeah, uhh I wish I could do this sometime later, but Mark really ambushed me. So...”, she stuttered.

“What is it?”

“They hired a new designer in the firm – Lydia Branwell. Mr Santiago’s replacement”, her voice was low, almost fearful. Raphael’s name had been a touchy subject for some time now and for good reason.

“Uh huh?”, Magnus blinked. He stepped towards the window and leaned on the wall at the edge of it.

“Mark wants me to ask you for a free slot. He has to divide Mr Santiago’s projects between you and Ms Branwell”, she said.

“Anytime next week is fine?”, Magnus shrugged.

“Monday 11:30am?”, she asked, momentarily pausing to check his calendar.

“Perfect...”, Magnus said and hung up without waiting for a reply from his assistant. Perfect, he had to now see someone take Raphael’s spot in the firm. Putting his phone angrily into his pocket, he walked down the stairs to inform the Lightwoods that he was leaving. Maryse had left for work, and Alec and Isabelle were sitting on the kitchen island, pouring over Izzy’s books. Alec held a pencil in his hand as he tried to read something. He was nervously tapping the back of the pencil on the marble top of the kitchen island.

Izzy was half-sprawled next to him – one hand spread out on the cold surface and the other crossed below it. Her chin was sitting on her wrist and by the looks of it, the Lightwoods seemed to have been on the losing side of this battle with the books. Magnus’ anger diffused off at this amusing sight and his lips curved into a conspicuous smile.

“I don’t remember reading all this in College?”

“Do you remember _reading_ at all, big brother?”, Izzy deadpanned. Magnus felt a chuckle escape his lips, in the longest time. Alec arched a brow at Izzy and then rolled his eyes. Magnus cleared his throat and joined the Lightwoods in the kitchen.

“I was leaving when I saw the two of you clearly succeeding at whatever you’re doing?”, Magnus pointed out. Alec snorted and looked up to meet Magnus’ gaze. He hadn’t seen the man joke about anything in almost forever and it kind of felt good.

“Clearly”, Alec quipped. Magnus cleared the stools in his way and stepped next to Alec, leaning forward on the kitchen counter to see what the fuss was about. _Business studies._ He recalled Isabelle telling him about it in the morning. Alec pulled his right should back to allow Magnus to have a look at the book. The moment Magnus leaned forward, Alec felt his breath hitching in his throat. He tore his gaze away from Magnus, to look at anything but him but his gaze fell on his sister who was already staring at him with known eyes.

_He shouldn’t have told her._

Alec groaned internally thinking about last Saturday when had visited Simon and Izzy for a game night with Clary and Jace. After a couple of drinks and board games later, they had all settled for a movie. Alec and Simon had been the ones responsible for dinner and while he was putting away the dishes, Izzy cornered him to ask about Magnus and Alec’s unresolved feelings for him. He told her about everything after she refused to let him go without proper answers.

She looked at him with a smile on her face – a smile that screamed at Alec about how quickly he had been falling for Magnus. Alec pursed his lips and rolled his eyes again. He shouldn’t have told her at all.

“I think I am far better shooting guns, flying planes and getting shot than this...”, Alec mumbled, dropping his chin on his rest.

“Business studies, and Interior Designing aren’t everyone’s cup of tea my dearest Alexander?”, Magnus smiled, a tone that Alec had most definitely missed. Maybe his Magnus was coming back. Ok, not his Magnus. _Yet._ His eyes were still on the book. His fingers were sliding through the page, reading the description that the two siblings had been struggling with. “My knowledge is a little rusty right now... so why don’t you come over to my place tomorrow and we can go through together?”

“Really? You’d be okay with that? Tutoring me outside your crazy work hours I mean?”, Isabelle rose up from her defeated position and squeaked. Her eyes were wide open with excitement.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Like I already told you, I could really use a distraction right now. And this seems as good as any? But there’s just one catch. I am living with my mother in downtown Queens? Not in Brooklyn...?”, he realized.

“That’s okay. I can drop her to your place... and Simon can pick her up while coming back from work? Will your _boyfriend_ be okay with that? He wouldn’t mess it up because it is not his usual schedule?”, Alec offered and chastised Izzy’s boyfriend. Turning to Isabelle, who was glaring at him for that comment about Simon, he wiggled his brows to confirm whether this was a manageable idea.

She thought for a bit and then nodded, a smile returning to her face. She pulled the book to herself and closed it.

“Do you want to take this home to read?”, she offered.

“Oh no... I have my own copy at home. I’ll read it tomorrow morning for reference. Don’t be late Ms Lightwood, I don’t like people who are not punctual.”, Magnus straightened up. He turned around on his heels to leave. His work was done. There was nothing holding him back at the Lightwoods. Not even a certain tall, dark and handsome man who had calmed him like no one else.

Alec watched Magnus turn around to leave and sighed. He wanted him to stay just for a little bit longer, but he couldn’t stop him either. “I’ll walk you out”, Alec dusted his pants and got up after he received a glare from his sister. Magnus hummed softly and curled his fingers together. They didn’t talk on the way to the main door, but Magnus could feel his heart thrumming in his chest.

“Text me your address, when you can. I’ll make sure my sister is on time for the tutoring session.”, Alec cleared the throat as he held out the main door open for Magnus. Magnus nodded and stepped out. The gush of falling temperatures caught him by surprise and he gasped a little. Magnus stepped down on the first stair but then stopped, something hitting his mind.

“Thank you for today”, he turned on his heels. Alec was standing at the door, leaning at the frame. The sense of déjà vu that gripped Magnus’ chest was strong. He had to tear his gaze away from Alec to stop himself from overthinking.

“For what?”

“I haven’t felt this good in almost 2 weeks now... mostly feeling like the walls are closing in on me, except today.”, Magnus admitted, lifting his shoulders as he spoke. Alec bit his lip and nodded. “And a lot of the credit goes to you...”

“I did nothing. You’re strong, Magnus. I guess you should give yourself credit sometimes”, Alec rubbed the back of his head. He brought his arms up on his chest as he crossed them tightly around himself, shivering a little.

“You should go inside. It’s cold”, Magnus noticed.

“I am fine. How are you going back home?”

“My car...?”, Magnus lifted his thumb and pointed in the air.

“Text me when you reach?”, Alec asked. “Or... if you’re busy, don’t...”, he waved it off, fearing overstepping his boundaries. Magnus observed him for a few seconds and then smiled. He turned around and left the property. He could feel Alec’s eyes on him, watching him until he disappeared into the parking lot.

*

Alec was on his way to meet his friend Steve Underhill for drinks later that evening when his phone buzzed. There was a text from Magnus. He lifted his phone up, while concentrating on the road.

 

_Reached home. See you tomorrow, Alexander :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Should you feel like talking to me in person, DM me on Twitter ([@mymalecstories](https://twitter.com/mymalecstories))?


End file.
